My Silent Feelings
by xKuroHinotex
Summary: Sometimes I think that you'll never know, never realize that I need your healing. Sometimes I feel that its just too hard to tell you, to voice my silent feelings. Host Club romance. All the couples that I could squeeze in there. Temporarily On Hold
1. Enter The French Princess

**Keep in mind... **

**-Rated T for language and upcoming scenes that MIGHT be mature...heck I dunno where this story's going. So I really can't say WHY its rated T, at this point...:P**

**-Flames are so last century. If you have anger towards my story, take it out on your eggs.**

**Depressing Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC...-turns around and mutters to self- Someday...someday!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

**  
Prologue To Chapter 1: _-My Silent Feelings-_**

Your face dominates my mind,  
The thought of you races my bleeding heart.  
I want to explain myself, my confused actions,  
But where do I start?

It would be so easy, to break free,  
To break your ropes that bind me where I stand.  
But then I would no longer be by your side,  
I fall without being guided by your hand.

Sometimes I think that you'll never know,  
Never realize that I need your healing.  
Sometimes I feel that its just too hard to tell you,  
To voice my silent feelings.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _-Enter the French Princess-_**

His fingers brushed the glass of the foggy window lightly as a soft sigh escaped his lips. He stuck one hand in his pocket as he leaned his thin frame against the window. His violet eyes stared out, at the blue sky in front of him. Blond hair covered one side of his face. Sorrow twisted his features.

Ten Ouran High School girls stood near this tragic man, not even daring to gasp. "He looks so hot when he's dramatic," whispered one, her eyes sparkling with admiration.

The King of the Host Club, who had heard her comment, turned his face from the window and smiled. "How nice of you to say that, princesses."

The girls melted under his gaze. "Y-You're welcome," they whispered.

"Haruka-chan, are you done yet?" asked one girl, looking over the shoulder of her friend, eyes on the canvas. "It's very good!"

The shy, stuttering black-haired girl blushed. "You think so...?"

"Let's look," Tamaki said, breaking from his 'dramatic' pose and striding over to the group of girls. He swung around to the artist's side of the canvas, eyes meeting his painted form.

It was average. She wasn't genius, but to Tamaki, it felt as if his soul was captured in the lines. He smiled down at the girl in a loving way, cupping her chin in his palm and leaning in close to her face. "It's perfect," he told her softly. The girls around the blushing student that had painted Tamaki gasped and sighed.

The artist squealed with delight, squeezing her eyes shut. "I love you...Tamaki-senpai!" she confessed.

"That's why I can tell you painted this warmly and with all your heart," Tamaki replied with a kind smile.

"We love you too, Tamaki-kun!" screamed the girls behind her.

Tamaki laughed lightly, releasing the girl's chin and straightening. As he did, he caught sight of Haruhi alone on the couch, her eyes scanning an open book. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "If you'll ladies excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," he said, walking in Haruhi's direction.

"Come back soon, Tamaki-kun!"

With a smile, Tamaki turned and waved at them. As soon as he turned he bounced up to Haruhi, grinning down at her. "Was I a good model, Haruhi?" he asked, excited, seeking for apprectiation. "Did I do well, looking tragic?"

"I guess so," Haruhi shrugged. "I wasn't really paying much attention..."

Tamaki feigned hurt. "But, Haruhi, you should have been..."

At that moment, the twins appeared on either side of Haruhi, grinning down at her as they leaned on her shoulders. "Hey, Haruhi, will you pose for US sometime?"

Tamaki's eyes went wide. He pointed a trembling finger at Kaoru and Hikaru, sputtering, "DON'T TALK TO MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH GRAPHIC TERMS!"

The twins shrugged, devilish smiles spreading their sharp features. "Aw, m'lord, we're not going to get THAT graphic..." They winked at Haruhi after saying this.

"BAKAS!" Tamaki cried. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Technically, you have no control over it," said Kyoya behind Tamaki as he tapped a few keys on his laptop.

Tamaki spun around, marching up to Kyoya. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" he shouted into the black-haired young man's face.

Not even looking up, Kyoya brushed his hair from his eyes and explained, "You don't patrol her every second of the day. Kaoru and Hikaru are in the same class as Haruhi." The twins' smiles grew wider at their king. "If they want to do something improper to her, you'd have no way to control it, if it were during classroom hours."

Tamaki went white, taking a step backward. "Y-You...mean..."

"That means we might have already done something improper to Haruhi!" Hikaru chimed.

The background behind Tamaki cracked into a thousand pieces. "No!" he cried, grabbing Haruhi into a protective hug. "I won't allow it! I will become her guard, for every moment of the day!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, thinking of Tamaki in soldier's attire, standing in front of Haruhi as she sat in a classroom, a gun tightly clenched in his fist, a dutiful scowl on his face. Breaking from the daydream, she groaned, "Senpai...with me every moment...of the day...?"

"Yes!" Tamaki cried, taking her hands, eyes shining with hope. "It will be wonderful, Haruhi! We'll become best friends! You'll be closer to me than those twins that do improper things to you!"

_Best friends...with Tamaki-senpai?_

"Keep fantasizing, Tamaki," said Kyoya as he walked off. "There's no possible way you'd be able to miss your classes just for Haruhi's sake."

Tamaki raised a fist high in the air, determined. "There will come a way!" he declared in an important voice.

As he gazed up into some imaginary light, inspired, the twins crept along and snatched Haruhi from in front of him, dragging her off to a corner. "Come on, Haruhi, let's play a game..." they beckoned.

Tamaki looked around wildly for his daughter. "Haruhi? HARUHII!"

"Tamaki-kun!"

He turned, caught off guard. "H-Hai?"

One of the girls from before stood behind him, looking at him with a shy smile. "Have you seen the new girl?"

Tamaki blinked. "New girl?"

"Why should you ask THAT?" her friend demanded, shoving in front of her and Tamaki. "She's not very nice."

Tilting his head to one side, Tamaki inquired, "Not nice?"

"That's her over there," called the artist from a few feet away, pointing her paintbrush to the dark corner.

Tamaki turned, his confused eyes meeting where the girl pointed. Two figures stood against the wall, eyebrows clenched, eyes hard. Tamaki shuddered, seeing their dark expressions. "Chotto..."

"That's her brother next to her," the girl offered, wringing her hands. "Aren't they scary? Janine had no expression all through class today. She didn't talk to anyone.."

A shudder crept up and down Tamaki's spine. "Excuse me," he said nervously. He shuffled over to Kyoya, tapping his friend on the shoulder. "We have demons in our Host Club, Kyoya!" he hissed.

Kyoya, typing rapidly on the laptop, didn't even bother to look up. "I told you yesterday, Tamaki. We can't kick the twins out of the Host Club, just because they're 'seducing our daughter'. They bring in 20 percent of the customers."

"Not them," Tamaki said, pointing a trembling finger to the shadow painted corner. "Th-Those people."

Kyoya craned his head over the chair to see, frowning through his glasses. "Oh. You mean Janine and Stephen Abney."

"They have a French last name!" Tamaki yelped. "Those demons are French?!"

"Who's French?" The twins leaned into the scene, curious.

"I MUST PROTECT HARUHI FROM THE FRENCH DEMONS!" Tamaki sprinted to the couch, tackling Haruhi into the cushions.

Haruhi shouted out in surprise as she disappeared under Tamaki. "Senpai--!"

"Stay still, Haruhi!"

Sweat-drops formed on either side of the twins' heads.

"What..." Hikaru began.

"...the hell," finished Kaoru.

"Whose a demon?" Hunny asked, bouncing over to the group. "Who's going to hurt Haru-chan?"

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged simultaneously.

"Tamaki seems sure that those people over there are demons," Kyoya said, pointing to the corner where 'Janine and Stephen' stood in.

Hunny, Mori, and the twins looked over to the corner. Now the two figures were staring at them with evil glances. The Host Club shuddered.

"They're weird!" Hunny whined, clutching to Mori's leg.

"Senpai, GET OFF OF ME!"

Their heads turned again as they saw Tamaki fly off the couch. Haruhi sat up, straightening her blazer. "There's no demons!" she panted, still flustered from her senpai lying on top of her on a couch.

"Over there, over there!" Tamaki hissed, landing back on the couch beside Haruhi and peeking over the back. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze, looking at the dark brother and sister. "So?"

"Demons, Haruhi!" Tamaki insisted, clutching her arms. "You can't say they aren't! Look how the shadows are cast over their forms, feeding into their dark will!"

"They're French exchange students," Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. "The girl's in my class. Her name's Janine Abney."

"Should we talk to them?" asked Kaoru as the rest of the Host Club came up behind Tamaki and Haruhi.

"No!" Tamaki shouted, throwing a cushion at Kaoru's head. "The King forbids it!"

"There goes Hunny," commented Kyoya, nodding past Tamaki's head.

"What?!" Tamaki whipped around, and saw Hunny skipping over to the brother and sister, oblivious.

"Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki stood, slamming a fist to his chest. "It is my duty, as King, to proect my subjects!" he declared. Picking up a cushion and throwing it onto the marble floor, he leaped onto it, using the couch as a push-off. He skidded towards Hunny, one foot on the cushion, arms outstretched to grab Hunny before he got to his destination. "Hunny-senpai, nooooo!"

"There he goes!" the twins shouted, shading their eyes to see their King skid across the floor. Haruhi stared with a horrified look.

Hunny seemed unaware that Tamaki was skating towards him. He bounced up to the French exchange students, face in a smile. "Hello!" he chimed.

The two looked down at Hunny with confused gazes. "What are you doing over here?" asked the girl, Janine.

"Hunny-sen--gah!" Tamaki flew straight past Hunny and smacked into the wall. The cushion flipped in the air.

Janine blinked, watching the blond slowly peel off the wall, groaning.

"Tama-chan?" Hunny's eyes widened. "You shouldn't play with pillows!"

Tamaki sprang up from the ground, miraculously recovered. He grabbed Hunny into his arms, Hunny's legs swinging. "Sorry about that," he stammered to Janine and Stephen. "I-I'm sure he didn't m-mean any harm."

Janine tilted her head to one side, curling a blond strand of hair around her slender finger. "You look...different."

Tamaki looked into her expressionless, vast blue eyes and shuddered. "U-Uh..."

"He's French as well, Janine," said Stephen, his voice also lacking emotion.

"Why are you standing here in the dark alone?" asked Hunny innocently.

"Ah-ha-ha, be quiet Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki warned, the sweat coming down his face. He certainly didn't want to be cursed.

Janine took a step towards Tamaki, hands clasped behind her back, eyes curious. "What's your name? Are you in the Host Club?"

Tamaki went white. _This is when she curses my very name! _"I-I'm..." He looked to the ground, and muttered, "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin..." _Let THAT baka be cursed instead of me!_

"No, no, that's Tamaki Suoh!" laughed Hunny, the flowers spinning around him faster.

Tamaki's eye twitched. "Hu-Hunny-senpai..." he groaned.

"I like that name."

His eyes travelling once again to Janine's, he realized that this particular demon was very beautiful. He thought that every demon was ugly, red-skinned, and black-haired; but this girl had skin like porcelain, hair like golden silk, and one of the prettiest faces Tamaki had seen in a while (except for his precious daughter's, of course). "Th-That's good?"

Janine giggled. Turned to her brother. "Hey, Stephen," she said.

Stephen looked at her blankly. "What?"

The Host Club crept up behind Tamaki and Hunny, ears inclined, eager to see what she said.

Janine pointed dead at Tamaki's face, the tip of her finger so close it could tap his nose. "I want HIM to be my boyfriend."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

** Note: This is the part where everyone stares in disgust at the screen.**

**Hope ya liked it so far...! I changed this chapter A LOT and I will with the others, cause I felt the first one was too long and boring...**

**-KuroHinote**


	2. Of Translation Issues&Stirred Emotions

**Hah. I'm so lazy I can't be stuffed having an author's note at the beginning of this. Just read. :P **

* * *

**  
Prologue To Chapter 2: _-Tamaki's Facade-_**

_ I'm not sure if I can fake it any longer._

The way she smiles at me. The way she doesn't. The way she raises an eyebrow at me as I carry on with my dramatic ramblings (as King I am inclined to do so) and how she smiles at me when I pleas her in one way or another. That occassion is so rare, though...

How can I keep her attention?

I sometimes hide my affections by acting like a ditz. At first I didn't know my own feelings; but now that I do, it's sometimes my only excuse to show my feelings for her. Yet she thinks its just show, since I'm always calling her pet names and holding her close. What else can I do? I'm too afraid to be serious.

She would be horrified. Hikaru would laugh at me. He has a better chance, the baka. If Kaoru weren't holding him back, he'd have already made his move. Haruhi would have left my grasp. Faded like fog in my fist. She hangs on a delicate thread; so close from being snapped from my reach. I need to tell her. Stop pretending I don't know my own feelings.

But...I can't.

* * *

**Chapter 2: _-Of Translation Issues and Stirred Emotions-_**

"WHAT?" the Host Club's voices echoed throughout the noisy music room.

Janine raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with that?"

Stephen waved his hands in front of his face, going red. "No, no, Janine, you said--"

"You said: I want him to be boyfriend..." said Tamaki in slow and hesitant French, translating what she said, his face still rigid with surprise as Hunny hung off his neck.

Janine turned a flushed pale. "Oh...Oh no!" she cried, burying her face into her hands. "Gomen, gomen! My Japanese is HORRIBLE!"

Tamaki patted her on the shoulder. Hunny did the same. "Don't worry, don't worry, it's all forgiven..."

"You should have heard Tamaki's Japanese," snorted Kyoya.

Turning his head, the King of the Host Club gave his friend a glare. "That's hardly the point."

Janine covered her flaming cheeks with her pink-painted nails. "I'm so sorry," she apologized again. "I meant to say 'I want to request him' but I don't know how that came out completely different!"

Haruhi stared at Janine blankly.

The twins nudged Haruhi in the side, winking at her. "Take a look at your competition."

Tamaki handed Hunny to Mori, taking Janine's hand and bending down on one knee before her. "Dear princess," he breathed, looking up into her teary eyes. "You needn't be embarrased. Even if you had requested for me to be your lover for a while, I would have accepted without a second notion."

Janine's eyes widened; her face flamed. "I-I..."

Stephen raised an eyebrow at Tamaki. "What gives you the right to suddenly hit on my sister?" he demanded.

"So...Janine-san and Stephen-senpai aren't demons?" whispered the twins to Kyoya.

Kyoya shook his head, grinning, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Seems that Tamaki was sadly mistaken."

Haruhi grumbled, "As usual..."

"Is your brother in the third year?" Tamaki asked Janine, giving Stephen a scowl.

Janine nodded as Stephen said, "I am. In Mori and Hunny's class, actually. Hunny requested me and my sister come to the Host Club, so we did." He looked around the music room, giving out a small laugh. "It seems that we wasted our time."

"Stephen!" Janine hissed, turning to glare at him.

"Don't worry, I don't take insults from the dim-witted," said Tamaki, waving his hand, as if dismissing Stephen from his thoughts.

"So where did the shadows over Janine and Stephen come from, to make Tamaki mistake them for demons...?" asked Mori, looking over to Kyoya.

Kyoya pointed to the chandeliers. "The light from those cast certain shadows over certain corners. This is a particularly deep corner, so the light doesn't hit it. Tamaki mistook the shadow for something symbolically demonic."

The twins opened their mouths in amazement, clapping for Kyoya's theory enthustiastically. "Bravo, Kyoya-senpai!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Anyone could have thought of that..."

"How long do you plan to stay in Japan, Janine-san?" Tamaki asked, straightening and holding her hand, smiling down at her.

Janine, still flustered, stammered, "J-Just for a l-little while..."

"I think we should cut our trip short though, now that I think about it," snorted Stephen.

"Stephen!" Janine pounded a fist onto her brother's head, her eyes evil. "Shut up when I tell you!"

The twins blinked. "Preppy princess gone."

Janine smiled sweetly at Tamaki. "So you're the President of the Host Club?"

"Of course," Tamaki declared. "Who else would it be?"

"And you speak Japanese AND French! What an accomplishment!"

"You're doing the same, princess," Tamaki reminded her with a grin.

Her blush came back. "I-Indeed I am...How silly of me to have forgotten!" she added to cover her stammer, laughing into her hand.

Hikaru leaned over to Haruhi and whispered in her ear, "Looks like they're having a connection."

"Indeed," Kaoru said in a falsetto, imitating Janine, flapping his hand in front of him like a fan.

Haruhi turned away from the twins, frowning at Tamaki and Janine. "Yeah..."

Not liking the awkward silence as Tamaki and Janine chatted to each other, Stephen stepped up to Haruhi. "So...your name's...Haruhi?" he ventured.

Haruhi looked up at him, a frown creasing her face. "How did you know?"

"I asked around," he said with a casual smile. "And Hunny mentioned your name plenty of times."

"...I can't help but feel that's a bit..."

"Like a stalker?"

"Yeah."

Smirking, Stephen said, "I stalk too much, then. Because there's more things I know about you than your name."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at him, amused. "Really."

"Oh. Judging my expression, you don't like me."

"Not in the way you think."

"Oh, I didn't mean in _that _way!" Stephen laughed, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrased way. "What I meant was..." He stopped, his eyes turning as wide as saucers as he saw Tamaki's dangerous scowl at him. "I-Is he always like that...?" he asked, pointing to Tamaki, whose expression never changed.

"Yeup." Haruhi rolled her eyes at Tamaki's scowl. As Tamaki made eye contact with her, his face brightened and he waved enthustiastically. She turned her head away from him. "I'm surrounded by idiots..." she growled to herself.

"Hikaru," whispered Kaoru, looking up at his brother with tear-filled eyes. "Am I really an idiot to Haruhi?"

"No, Kaoru," Hikaru breathed, sweeping him up into his embrace and holding his cheek with his palm, looking down at Kaoru lovingly. "You're _my _idiot," he whispered to his brother, but loud enough for Stephen to hear. Smiling, he nuzzled Kaoru against the cheek.

Kaoru closed one eye, blushing. "Hikaru...you shouldn't...not here..."

Wrapping his leg around Kaoru's, Hikaru chuckled, "Why not?"

Stephen looked at Haruhi with a horrified look, pointing to the twins who were embraced and caught up in a heated emotional moment. "Am I the only one realizing the problem with this scene?"

Haruhi shrugged, expression bland. "You get used to it."

"But they're BROTHERS."

"Yes. Unnatural, isn't it?" Kyoya commented with a smile. "Yet it attracts the guests. So we can't complain."

Eyeing Kyoya, Stephen asked, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed as he saw the twins drop their act and drape themselves over Haruhi's shoulders once again. "Those idiot twins are invading our daughter's personal space once again!"

"The Mom," Kyoya replied, making hard eye contact with Stephen.

The twins grinned at Tamaki's discomfort and nuzzled their cheeks against Haruhi's. "Do you not like us playing with our toy, m'lord?"

Tamaki closed his eyes, an irked expression on his face. "I swear, one day..."

"Janine, we're leaving," Stephen announced, striding over to his sister and taking her by the hand, pulling her towards the exit.

"But why?" Janine whined, diging her heels into the floor so to prevent her brother from taking her further.

Tamaki stomped her foot, pointing dead at Stephen. "Halt! That fiend is stealing the princess!"

"Our new customer who is sure to pay for extra merchandise willingly," Kyoya added.

Hunny, having watched this action from Mori's arms, broke away from his cousin and bounced in front of Stephen and Janine, holding up a plate of white angel cake showered with gumdrops and sprinkles. "But, you haven't tried my cake!"

Janine's blue eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together in front of her. "You're simply the CUTEST thing I've ever SEEN!" she declared in a high, exclaiming voice, yanking her hand out of Stephen's grasp and picking Hunny up, rubbing her face against his.

Stephen sighed, looking up to the ceiling. "Oh, boy..."

"Stephen, Stephen, look! Doesn't he remind you of Phillip back home?"

Stephen stared into Hunny's smiling face and shook his head. "No. Nothing like him."

"You're as blind as a rock," Janine declared, setting Hunny back down on the ground and crossing her arms.

"Whose Phillip?" Hikaru decided to ask.

"Our little brother back home in France," Janine said with a radiant smile. "Just like this little guy here," she added, patting Hunny's cheek.

Hunny grinned widely at her, announcing, "I like you, Jani-chan!"

"How charming! I like you too!"

Haruhi stared at Janine, her brow furrowing.

The twins crept to her side. Hikaru said slowly, "We've decided..."

"...that you don't like Jani-chan," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't love her."

"Is it 'cause she's French?"

"What does THAT have to do with it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru sneered at each other. "Lady Eclair could still be having an effect on you, although it's been days since that happened," Hikaru said.

"Eh?"

"You know, when she tried to snatch m'lord away...she was even _engaged _to him for a while," added Kaoru with a grin.

"I don't care about that," Haruhi protested.

Kaoru shrugged, giving out a dramatic sigh. "Some females never abandon their jealousy when their love is nearly taken away from them..."

Haruhi rounded on the twins, face painted with horror. "My WHAT?"

"Haruhi? Are those bakas bothering you again?" Tamaki called in a worried tone, avoiding from calling her a pet name in front of Janine and her brother.

Haruhi shook her head. "No..." _A jealous female? Did...did the twins notice my feelings when I went after Tamaki and Eclair with that carriage?_

She frowned at Tamaki, who was gazing down at Janine with flirtatious eyes. As he did with every other girl he met, of course. No integrity whatsoever. Letting out a sigh, she thought, _No. They couldn't have. It doesn't even bother me._

"Haru-chan!" Hunny pulled on her hand, emerging her from her thoughts. "Come join me and Takashi and the rest of everyone!" He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Onegai? I don't like you being here all alone."

Haruhi realized that she was the only one not in the circle of conversation. The rest of the Host Club, including Hikaru and Kaoru, were surrounding Janine and Stephen, asking their questions, wondering how they liked school, etc, etc.

She shifted; nodded. "All right..."

Hunny beamed at her. "Yay!" Leading her to the group, he announced, "Look, it's Haru-chan!"

"Oh, hello," Janine said to her with a smile. "I don't believe I've met you yet."

"That's Haruhi," Tamaki told Janine, smiling proudly in Haruhi's direction. "Haruhi Fujioka. One of the youngest members in the Host Club." He tilted his head to one side, winking at her. "Right?"

Haruhi frowned at Tamaki's smile.

_It doesn't bother me. Not at all._

_...right?_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Okay, this WON'T be focused all on the new characters. Of course, that's a minor bit in the story, but its not ALL I'm going to write about. So put your minds at ease ...**

**Maybe you guys will grow to like 'em, if you think them annoying.**

**As always, reviewers are loved. **

**-KuroHinote**


	3. Obsession and Guilt

**-flies in circles, paper wings harnessed to back- Wheeeeeee...!**

**Anyways.**

**Demeaning Disclaimer: **

**I do not own OHSHC...nor Tamaki and his dramatic ways...nor Haruhi and her excellent character...nor the twins and their strange, mentally complexing love...But ONE DAY flying monkeys will come to my aid, drop chunks of cheese on the creators, and we shall RULE THE WORLD.Then I snatch OHSHC for my own. -chuckles with malice-**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Prologue To Chapter 3: _-Stephen's Secret-_**

You know, if I could simply forget, I would.

I remember the phone call at 2:00 am piercing through my sleep. I had picked up the phone, groggily asking who it was. A rapid, French-accented voice came over the phone. It was Mom. I remember telling her to calm down, to stop being hysterical, that I couldn't hear her, and she finally choked out through her tears,

'Stephen...your brother's dead.'

I remember freezing in shock. Not knowing what to say. Whether to laugh, pretending its all a joke, assume it was a bad dream, or believe it and break down on the spot. But I didn't believe it.

Phillip couldn't be dead. My hyper, innocent, baby-blued eyed and fair-haired brother couldn't be dead. He had been alive when I said goodbye to him a few days ago.

I refused to believe it.

I remember her sobbing harder. 'Stephen, don't tell your sister,' she pleaded. 'Don't tell her. This is scary for her as it is, being in Japan. Don't tell her until she settles in. Do you promise?'

I promised. But I didn't believe it. It was all a joke. A scam. My brother was alive. Alive and well. He was sleeping in his bed, snuggled up with his favorite stuffed animal Dad gave him when he was born four years ago, very much alive. He had to be.

I thought about it for a few hours. Called Mom again.

He wasn't.

He was dead. Hit by a truck. His ball had rolled out into the street or something. An idiot calling himself an experienced truck driver came tearing down the street and hit my little brother.

Some experience.

I can't tell Janine. I just can't. If I told her, she'd break down. She'd be impossible to handle. No, she'd stay ignorant for now, like Mom instructed. Until she settles down in this place. She's anxious as it is. At least the Host Club is a nice distraction for her, from her worries.

If only the pain, the hallow feeling of losing my little brother, would disappear. Then I could enjoy my one-year experience here in Japan.

_The worst thing is...I can't talk to anyone about it, if it's a secret._

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_**-Obsession and Guilt-**_

"What's your bet that Miss Janine will come to the Host Club again?" Hikaru asked Haruhi with a raise of his eyebrows, a devilish grin on his face.

"I don't know," Haruhi grumbled, propping her book on her desk and burying her face into it, hunching over. "Don't bother me. I'm reading."

"Aw, c'mon, Haruhi," Kaoru urged, poking her in the side. "The situation MUST interest you."

"Yes. I'm very interested. Ecstatic, even."

"All right...I'll make the bet more interesting," Hikaru said evilly. "How much you want a bet that she goes there cause of m'lord?"

"Because of SENPAI?" asked Haruhi. "Well, why shouldn't he? He gets 60 percent of the requests now, after all," she added, forcing the irritation not to contort her face as she sat up straighter, the book clenched tighter and tighter in her fists.

Hikaru nudged Kaoru with a knowing grin.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

The lunchtime bell startled Haruhi out of her intense reading. She realized that she had focused on the plot and characters of the story to block out the twins' talking. It had worked. With a shrug, she followed the twins outside onto the field.

Kaoru shielded his eyes from the burning afternoon sun and said, "Oh, look...here comes m'lord."

Haruhi sighed, blowing a loose strand of hair that hung in front of her eyes as she witnessed the rambunctious blond spotting them, waving wildly and running towards them.

"Dearest Haruhi! Our paths cross again!" Tamaki cried, opening his arms.

She kept her bland look as he gathered her into his arms and squeezed her tighter than need be. "Hello, senpai..." she muttered.

"Why are you attacking our lunch buddy?" asked the twins in an irritated tone.

"Lunch buddy?" Tamaki scoffed. "You baka twins got each other, don't you?" he asked with a wave of his hand.

"He's right, Hikaru..." Kaoru said, smiling at Hikaru and slipping his hand into his.

Tamaki gave them an annoyed stare. "Your act can now be dropped. No one's watching."

_Little Does Tamaki Know:_

**One Meter Away...**

_Girl #1: _AHH! It's Tamaki-kun, Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, and Haruhi-kun all in one place! And outside of the host club! Score!

_Janine _who just so happens to be spying with her newly found friends: That's a lot of kuns.

_Girl #2: _It is traditional in Japan to use a honorific after every name we say. In this case it means that we LOVE the host club in front of us! Tamaki-senpai especially!

_Girl #3: _Hey, don't forget about Haruhi-kun! He's cute too!

_Girl #1: _They're all cute! -sighs blissfully- Wait...Janine, who do you like?

_Janine: _Oh...no one in particular...

_Girl #2: _Ohh that means you do! C'mon, spill!

_Janine: _No thank you. But I have a question. Why in the world does Tamaki have his arms around Haruhi? Is he...not...attracted to girls?

_Girl #2: _Surely not! I'm not sure why he holds Haruhi-kun like that, in actual fact.

_Girl #3: _-grumbles something rude about Tamaki-

_Girl #2: _-raises fist to strike- WHAT WAS THAT?!

_Janine: _Girls seem to get pretty riled up about this Tamaki...

_Girl #1: _Of course. He's the handsomest guy in the Host Club. And the most romantic! -wink-

(At least 20 other girls pop up from the bushes behind them)

_Girl #14: _HEY, DON'T FORGET HUNNY-SENPAI!

_Girl #10: _Not to mention Mori-senpai! Isn't he so cool and COLLECTED?

_Girls #15 and 17: _What about the twins and their brotherly love?!

_Girl #13: _Forget the brotherly love. What about Kyoya-senpai and his cold and calculating nature?

_Janine: _-sweat-drop appears on her forehead-

**Anyways, back to the reality of the story...**

"Senpai...could you possibly let go of me? People are staring."

"I shall never let you go, precious Haruhi! Hugging like this is just another powerful stride towards the full blossom of our true friendship!"

"So _that's _where you ran off to, Tamaki," Kyoya said, sighing and prying Tamaki off Haruhi (much to her relief). "We have a tutorial to get to. Enough playing with the Host Club."

"But...but..." said Tamaki in a strangled voice, tears running down his cheeks as he was dragged away from his precious Haruhi by Kyoya.

Haruhi breathed out a sigh, rubbing her sore neck. "Embarrassing," she muttered.

Hikaru looked around at their surroundings. "Usually Mori and Hunny-senpai are around here this time of day..." he commented.

Kaoru shrugged, leaning against Hikaru as a support. "I'm tired, Hikaru," he complained. "Let's go sit on a bench."

"I wish I had real friends," grumbled Haruhi, the twins dragging her to a nearby spot to sit.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On the other side of the pancake...**

"Takashi, Takashi! Look, a swing, a swing!"

"Yes, Mitsukuni."

"Can I ride it? Please!"

Mori nodded, letting his little cousin lead him to his new distraction. Hunny jumped onto the swing and pumped his legs back and forth, determined to gain height. After a few moments, he admitted, "Takashi...I can't swing very well. Can you show me how?"

Mori smiled, pushing Hunny into the air. Hunny laughed with delight, using his own strength to find the rhythm of the swing. Mori hung back to avoid being hit by his cousin, sitting on the bench opposite from the swing-set. He knew that it was likely that it was against school rules to leave school grounds during hours—but the park was only a half of a mile away. It wouldn't make a difference.

He sighed, fingering a small hole in his blazer. Unnoticeably, the weak threads had torn a few minutes ago when Hunny gave him a enthusiastic hug. Mori looked ahead of him, blinking into the bright sun. He wondered how long Hunny would be amused with the swing before he got tired.

A rustle caught his ear. He turned, eyes widening slightly in surprise at the little boy who stood behind his bench. His face was dirty and sullen. His mud-stained clothes, flea-bitten and overused, were threatening to fall off his thin frame. Mori's eyes softened. He already guessed the boy to be dirt poor.

"I suppose you're standing there looking at me like that for money," he remarked.

The boy nodded.

Mori fished around in his blazer pocket until his fingers touched a few 500 yen coins. "Here," he said, placing it in the boy's palm. The boy bowed, mumbling a hurried 'Arigatoo gozaimasu', and ran off.

Mori stood to look over the bush where he disappeared and over to a path. As he strained to see, he saw the boy join a few other kids, in the same state as himself. White smiles appeared on their dirty faces. Mori realized that it was probably the only money they had received that week.

Sitting back down on the bench, Mori frowned. Contemplated. He never thought there to be poor people in Japan...it hadn't occurred to him since then. His subconscious mind assumed that everyone lived like him: embraced by a loving family, living in a large mansion with countless servants and endless food, and a small cousin filling any gaps he might feel in his heart. Almost with a sick feeling, he realized that his thoughts were very off target.

"I'm done, Takashi!" Hunny announced, running up to him. He jumped onto Mori's lap and smiled at him. "What were you thinking about?" he asked innocently, eyes still excited and wide from his thrilling ride on the swing.

Mori's lips curved into a smile; he ruffled his cousin's hair. "Nothing."

"But you had to be thinking about something! Isn't it impossible to think about nothing?" Hunny gasped. "Do you really have no thoughts, Takashi?"

Mori stood, Hunny still in his arms. He slid Hunny to his shoulders, grabbing his small ankles.

"Would candy help?" Hunny wondered, leaning over Mori's head to look down at him.

"Is that an indication that you want to go to the candy store?"

"Hai!" chirped Hunny, beaming.

_We have no money to spend, yet those kids have nothing..._Mori thought as they walked away from the swing-set. The swing, disturbed from Hunny's flight, still swung back and forth as they disappeared from the park's sight.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Yes, okay, this chapter is incredibly LONG... I write extensive chapters, okay?!**

**On the other side of the pancake...**

"I won the bet!" Hikaru cried as he, Kaoru, and Haruhi walked into the music room, raising his fist in the air in a victory stance.

"But I bet that she'd be here as well," Kaoru whined.

Haruhi shrugged, still involved in her novel. "Yeah...cool, Hikaru."

"Haruhi!" someone cried. Haruhi had only a second to raise her eyes from the pages of her book and a moment to think before Tamaki crashed into her, embracing her once again.

"Senpai..." groaned she.

Janine raised an eyebrow at the scene, still flustered with how fast Tamaki left where she was sitting. "Why do you suppose he's so infatuated with Haruhi?" she whispered to her brother who sat across from her.

Stephen shrugged, eyes still staring out the window.

Janine sighed. "You're no help." Her crystal blue eyes wandered over to Tamaki and Haruhi—who was making a vain attempt to push Tamaki away from her—as she tapped her chin in thought. "Why is Tamaki so obsessed with that plain brunette?" she wondered, twisting a blond lock between her fingers. "Suzuki A/N: Girl #1 said he was only attracted to girls..." Her eyes widened. "Stephen!" she gasped, clutching her brother's arm. "Haruhi's...!"

"Hello, Jani-chan!" greeted Hunny, beaming at her and Stephen. Stephen's eyes traveled to Hunny's face; he winced and looked away quickly.

"Why hello!" Janine said with a bright smile. She looked up at Mori, who seemed to have a distant look on his face. "Um..." she coughed, not liking the look of the dark young man. Moving closer to Hunny, she ventured, "Hunny..."

With a curious look, Hunny leaned in and asked, "Yes, Jani-chan?"

"Do you notice that Haruhi is a bit..."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny brightened at the girl's name. "Haru-chan is my best friend! She showed me how to tie my shoelace yesterday!"

Janine smiled. "Yes, I know you love Haruhi," she said kindly, "but don't you notice that she's a bit...feminine?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! That's because Haruhi's a—"

Hikaru and Kaoru clamped a hand over Hunny's mouth at the same time, leaning in close to Hunny's face and glaring at him.

Tamaki squeezed in between Janine and Hunny. "Don't pay any attention to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about!" he said with a strained laugh. The twins laughed monotonously with him.

Janine's lips curled into a catish smile. "I see..."

Tamaki twitched in agitation. _She knows that my darling Haruhi is not in fact my son—but my DAUGHTER!_

As Tamaki stood there, color drained from him, his head spinning with dramatic thoughts, Kyoya inched in between them, shoving Tamaki out of the way. "Éclair?" he asked with a calm grin, holding out a platter to them.

Janine gasped. "Oh, I love these! And I haven't eaten them in so LONG!" Seizing one, she shoved it into her mouth, the previous happenings from before momentarily fleeting from her mind.

The twins looked over at Haruhi devilishly, expecting her to at least flinch at the name of the food; their faces dropped in disappointment as she scanned the pages of her book.

Tamaki coughed in embarrassment, looking up to the ceiling, rocking back and forth on his heels. "So...Janine. How do you like Ouran so far?"

"Oh, everyone's so kind here and the classes are wonderful!" cried Janine, face bright. "I couldn't have pictured a better school to go to in Japan!"

Stephen raised an eyebrow at her. "Liar."

Janine gave him a death glare. "Not like you're doing any better."

Haruhi tilted her head to one side. "So you don't...like Ouran?"

Janine waved her hands in front of her face, her cheeks tinting red. "No, no, that's not the case at all—"

Raising a clenched fist in the air, Tamaki declared, "Right! We, the Host Club, shall put all our efforts into making Janine's stay—and, um, Stephen's—the best weeks she's ever had at high school!" He slammed his fist close to his heart, putting on a determined face. "This is my command."

The twins nodded slowly. "Ri..ght."

Tamaki pointed to them. "Since you're in Janine and Stephen's class, apply yourselves to making them happy in every possible way!"

Janine and Stephen watched with surprised stares. "Really...it's not that bad..." Janine assured Tamaki.

"What will Haruhi do, sir?" asked Hikaru, as both twins stood to attention.

Tamaki smiled. "Haruhi will sit at a safe distance so no one can make her think romantic thoughts! And maybe I can move her up a grade so she can be with me and Kyoya," he added hopefully, making puppy eyes in Haruhi's direction.

"And me and Takashi can go down a grade!" Hunny added, beaming.

Mori raised an eyebrow down at him.

Haruhi shook her head, trying to push Tamaki away. "No, I don't want to move classes, senpai!"

Placing her hands on the table, Janine stood. The teacups clattered as her legs brushed against the table's edge. Tamaki and Haruhi turned to frown at Janine.

"Are you leaving?" Tamaki asked.

Janine nodded, smiling, picking up her bag from the ground. "I think that's best. Me and Stephen have to get home to our great aunt early tonight. She yelled at us yesterday when we stayed at a shop past 6..." She looked over at Stephen, her eyes pleading that he back her up.

Stephen came up behind her, shouldering his backpack. "Yeah...she did." He shrugged. "We'll see you guys later." Taking Janine's arm, he led her out of the door.

The Host Club watched them leave, confused frowns on their faces.

"Isn't it obvious why she left so fast?" Kyoya chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

As Janine and Stephen made their way down the darkened hall, Janine walked closer to her big brother, biting her lip. "Stephen..."

Her brother asked absently, "Hmm?"

"Haruhi's not...a male."

He nodded. "I know."

"Tamaki...likes her, that means."

He nodded again. A smile appeared on his lips. Fancy his sister falling in love—in Japan. And with that ditzy blond. He said, with a light laugh, "I know, Janine. Shame, isn't it?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**My gosh, I better sleep, so I can be all rested up to go plastic bag sledding tomorrow.**

**Read and Review?**

**-KuroHinote**


	4. RejectionPerception

**I found out something very interesting/odd today. Despite the fact that my story has been viewed 187 times, NO ONE is reviewing me. **

** This worries me. And confuses me.**

**Just throwing that out there..and hinting...TO REVIEW! I LIKE to hear what people have to say about my story! --  
**

**Dabbling Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club nor will I ever so why I have to put this disclaimer at the front of every bloody chapter I have NO idea.

* * *

**Prologue to Chapter 4: _-Sorrowful Symphony-_**

That kid I saw struck a chord in my heart that has never been played.

Up until now, I thought life to be average for anyone. It didn't occur to me that someone could be poorer than Haruhi; I don't know why. When we first met her, everyone thought that she was horribly deprived of everything good in the world because of her financial state, and that she was as poor as anyone could get.

I guess it was a bunch of us richly brought-up kids thinking.

That boy, bitten by disease, covered in dirt, clothes ripped and tattered, face gaunt, made me realize poverty. Not everyone has a life like mine. That boy was alone, with no one there to depend on. Most likely an orphan. It's unfair.

Because it may not be obvious, but I lean on Mitsukuni more than I probably should. I depend on him. If my day is shadowed by usual depression, I can always count on him being there, smiling, because he's purely joyed to see me. I feel appreciated. Lucky to be alive, because the one person I care about in this world is there, because he depends on me. And I depend on him.

But that kid had no one. He was alone.

Why am I blessed with riches and a comfortable life, when he isn't? Why is he in rags while I'm in the most prestigious school in the city?

_What did I do to deserve this money, when he has nothing?_

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Perception_**

Tamaki, books from his last period in hand, strode across the field in the back of the schoo, the usual bounce in his step gone. He frowned up at the dark clouds looming over his head, a small sigh escaping his lips. "Rain..." he muttered to himself. "Am I to be rained upon like a commoner in my own kingdom?" He wasn't sure what he was talking about in his reference to his displeasure that it was about to storm. I don't expect you to know either.

His shoulders sagging, he slowed to a defeated walk, weary for reasons he couldn't explain. Suppose it was the stress from his classes? Suppose it was because the Host Club was off that day because everyone was busy with afternoon tests and dentist appointments? Haruhi and the twins--_Curse them for being in the same class as her, _growled Tamaki in his mind--were sitting a quick review test for Chemistry. Hunny and Mori had strangely disappeared off the face of the school grounds, and Kyoya had family matters he needed to take care of at home.

Whatever was bothering him, it dimmed his day.

He stopped and frowned in the distance, spotting someone familiar. Under a sagging tree was Stephen, sitting on a bench with his back to Tamaki.

Grinning to himself, Tamaki quickened his steps over to the blonde young man, stopping at the side of the bench and looking down at him. Stephen hadn't noticed him; he stared blankly out into space, eyes vacant. Resting a fist on his waist, books held to his opposite leg, Tamaki commented, "Thinking about joining the Host Club, I hope."

"Eh?!" Stephen stared up at his kohai [[A/N: Isn't that the word for 'underclassman'?)), startled. "W-When did you get here? And why would I think about something like _that_?"

"Well, we could always use dashing foreigners," shrugged Tamaki, forking back his blonde hair, "yet its rare we come across one with perfect Japanese. Like me, I suppose," he added with an over-dramatized laugh.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at him. "You're odd."

Tamaki bowed. "Tamaki Suoh, actually." He sat down on the bench next to Stephen, smiling at him. "So if you weren't considering the Host Club's useful opportunities if you joined it, what were you thinking about? Or is it private business?"

Stephen frowned at Tamaki's smiling face. _He talks formally...almost like a royal. Yet I hear his family's just wealthy, and his father owns this school; no royal ties whatsoever. Strange... _He shrugged, putting on a calm air and leaning back in the bench, staring up at the sky, pretending it to be interesting to look at. "Oh, just thinking of home."

"Ah, France!" Tamaki exclaimed, joyful of the subject. "How I miss it. I thought of nothing else when I first came to Japan."

"When did you move here?"

"When I was 14."

"Oh. Why?"

"Simply because I desired a change," Tamaki said, smile never failing.

[[A/N: Hehe okay you can call me insane...but I'm going to see who actually reads my story, not just scans it (this is sad of me I know). So if you saw this, type in your review, 'GHERKINS ROCK.' at the beggining, middle, or end. Then I will know who my faithful reviewers are and who AREN'T! Thank you very much for cooperating))

Stephen sniffed. "Hah, yeah right. I bet you were just running away from an annoying relative."

Tamaki's smile faded for a moment. "I had only one relative I knew of in France. My mother."

"I have more than that. Aunts, uncles, grandmothers, grandfathers, brothers; you name it."

Relaxing as they floated to a less sensitive subject, Tamaki asked, "So, tell me, why did you come to Japan?"

"Well, I have one relative here. She's French, but she moved here ages ago. She's my great aunt. We're staying with her at the moment, Janine and I--"

"Janine!" Tamaki cried, putting on a delighted face and closing his eyes. "Such a delicate, beautiful creature! A true rose in bloom!"

Stephen blinked. "...and we're here for educational purposes, just for a year..." he finished, sweat-drops appearing on his forehead as Tamaki tuned out of the real world.

"Yes, yes..." Tamaki said absently, obviously swamped with thoughts of Janine.

Stephen sighed, picking up a branch off the bench and twirling it absent-mindedly in his hands. "Oh well. I see you're done listening." Lowering his voice, he said, "In truth, its good we're in Japan. Then Janine doesn't have to face problems at home."

Tamaki opened one eye, looking over at the troubled teenager. Pretending to still be distracted, he said with a preoccupied tone, "Oh? How's that."

"A relative passed away...and it's better that...she doesn't know about it. I don't think she'd take the news very well..."

"You're not taking it very well either?"

Stephen shook his head, clenching his hands together to keep himself from shaking. "No." His calm, even voice didn't match the agitated look on his face.

"Every fear should be faced, even if we're selfishly suffering."

"Huh?"

Tamaki beamed down at him. "Janine said yesterday that you have a brother?"

"Yeah...he was 5 years old."

"Mhmm." Nodding, Tamaki stood. "Well, I won't keep you much longer. I see you're mourning; I'll let you be." He turned, walking back in the direction he came.

"Mourning?" asked Stephen with a confused frown. "How..."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, cutting him off. Sprinting to the girl who was walking across the field, he stopped in front of her, smiling widely. "Haruhi, you're done early!"

"Yeah...the test was too easy."

"Where are the twins?" asked Tamaki, looking around for Hikaru and Kaoru, expecting them to come out of nowhere.

"...still doing the test."

"Oh," Tamaki laughed. "I guess the bakas aren't as bright as they used to be."

"No, actually, Kaoru got a paper cut on his hand and wasn't able to write fast, so Hikaru's pretending to not know all of the questions so he can stay with Kaoru until he's finished."

"Of course..." Tamaki simmered, narrowing his eyes at the thought of Hikaru's obsessive care for Kaoru.

"Is that Stephen?" Haruhi peered around Tamaki, looking towards the bench Stephen sat on.

"No! Yes! I mean...maybe?"

Haruhi smiled. "Which one is it?"

Tamaki's cheeks roared red.

"Senpai?"

"U-Uh..." Tamaki stuttered, poking his two index fingers together, looking at the ground so his blonde fringe covered his violet eyes. "I-I was wondering...s-since we're free..."

Haruhi stood there, awaiting what he was going to say. She wished that he would take a shorter time than whole 30 seconds.

"I-I was wondering...i-if you'd like to join me on a trip to...a café...perhaps?" Tamaki flushed, going a deeper red--if this was possible.

Haruhi gave him a bland look. "I have homework," she said. "Lots and lots of homework."

Springing to Plan B, Tamaki crept around to her view with a wounded puppy stance, his eyes full of emotion. "W-Why Haruhi?" he asked pathetically.

"No, senpai," said Haruhi, closing her eyes in frustration. "I'm doing homework tonight, then shopping, then making dinner--I'm busy. Sorry." Walking past him, she marched down the field, determined to stick with her answer so he wouldn't change her mind.

As soon as she had stopped making eye contact with him, Tamaki straightened, his puppy eyes disappearing. His gaze grew serious as he tilted his head to one side, frowning after the girl he had just been turned down by (for the 30th time that week). With a sigh, his shoulders sagging, he walked further down the field, away from Stephen, as the dark clouds began to sprinkle their rain.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

** On the Other Side of the Pancake...**

Stephen raised an eyebrow at Tamaki as the blonde walked away towards the school. He had watched the whole scene, secretly, from across the bushes. Turning in his seat, he looked up at the sky, frowning in thought.

"He's been at it for days," said a deep voice beside him.

Gulping in surprise, Stephen turned his head. Mori and Hunny had appeared next to him without him noticing. "Oh...hi again," he said. "Uh..." He looked up at Mori. "What were you saying...about Tamaki having been at it for days...?"

"Tama-chan asked Haru-chan to go to the movies with him a week ago," said Hunny, his child-like face solemn. "She rejected him."

"Then he asked her...h-him," Mori quickly corrected, "to go with him to a fair that had just come into town five days ago. He had asked and asked."

"He didn't give up!" Hunny added.

"But I suppose Haruhi rejected him then too?" Stephen asked, leaning back against the bench and crossing his arms.

"Yes," said Hunny with a sad gaze. "Haru-chan doesn't seem interested in going out with Tama-chan, so rejects him every time."

Stephen asked, "Does Haruhi realize how much he's hurting Tamaki?"

Mori and Hunny gave each other a side glance, just remembering that Stephen still thought Haruhi was a boy. They shook their heads.

"So...Tamaki's bi?"

Hunny frowned. Peering up at Mori, he asked loudly, "Takashi, why does Stephen-chan say Tamaki's--"

Mori swung him up on his shoulders. "Don't you worry," he muttered. Nodding a goodbye to Stephen, he picked up Hunny's and his backpack off the ground and walked away, Hunny hanging onto his head so not to fall from his tall height.

Stephen shrugged, standing, sticking his hands into his black pants' pockets, and walking away from damp wooden bench.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On the Other Side of the Pancake...**

Haruhi jiggled her key in the faulty lock on the front door of her apartment, pressing her ear against the door, waiting for the subtle 'click' the key usually made to signify that the door was unlocked. Since her father had gotten mad at it and punched it with his strong fist a couple of weeks ago, the lock had been unreasonable. If refused to open; it took Haruhi at least 5 minutes each time she got home to find the right space to turn the key.

"Come on..." she muttered, smacking the door with her palm. "Open!"

To her surprise, the door did just that. Yelping, she fell into the house, grabbing onto someone's arm to keep herself upright. She looked up at who had opened the door. "Oto-san?" she asked in surprise.

Fujioka Ranka smiled down at her, opening his arms wide. "Haruhi! My darling daughter!" he cried, smothering her into a hug.

"Why...why are you home?" Haruhi asked, gasping for breath as she was pressed against her father's chest. "You're not meant to be home until 7:00, after I make dinner..."

"Oh, I wanted to see you!" said her father, beaming down at her. "Lately I feel like I've been barely spending time with my precious daughter..." he added, putting a hand to his forehead and summoning a small tear. "One day, one of those men that you spend time with will snatch you away!" He demonstrated this by grabbing Haruhi into another crushed hug. "I won't let it happen, Haruhi, I won't!"

"Oto-san..."

"Oh no!" Ranka dropped Haruhi from his embrace, shocked. "I forgot to make the tea! You must be exhausted from a long day at school!" He made haste to the kitchen counter, slamming the tea kettle on the stove, flicking on the burner.

"I can make it..."

Ranka grabbed his daughter's wrist and led her to the small table, sitting her down on the mat. "Tell me all about your day!" He bounced over to the other side of the table, eyes shining eagerly at her.

Haruhi closed her eyes in frustration. "Dad--"

"Oh! It's already done!" Ranka cried, leaping to his feet and sprinting to the stove.

"But, Oto-san, didn't you get in trouble with your boss? For coming home early?"

Ranka brought the pot of green tea to the table, setting a cup in front of Haruhi and pouring her the steaming liquid. Sitting on the other side of the table, and doing the same for himself, he held the tea in both hands and smiled at her. "Oh, they've just decided that I needed a break, that's all," he replied, calmly sipping his tea.

Haruhi's shoulders sank. Her father never told her anything anymore.

She sighed. The clock on the wall ticked louder with each moment that passed.

Ranka snuck a sneaky look in Haruhi's direction. "Kyoya tells me that you got a low grade in your Math exam."

Haruhi snapped to attention, looking at her father with horror. "What--!"

Ranka wasn't phased. "Mmhmm. One of the lowest grades in the class, he said..."

Cheeks flushing, Haruhi's cup trembled in her hands. "It...it was only a practice exam! And why does he tell you MY grades?"

"I asked," shrugged Ranka, a secret smile on his face as he looked up at his daughter. "And it's obviously true."

Haruhi, cursing Kyoya in her mind, grumbled, "Gomenasai, Oto-san. I'll try harder next time."

Ranka brightened. "That's my Haruhi! So, tell me how school was."

Haruhi stared hard at her father, a new thought crossing her mind. "It was...okay..." She paused. "Oto-san..."

"Hmm?"

"How do you tell someone...to go away?"

"Whatever do you mean, Haruhi?"

"When someone keeps persisting you about something."_ Why am I asking this?_

Ranka's eyebrows clenched into a scowl. "You mean when it's the question of..." his voice lowered to a hush as he said the forbidden word, "marriage?"

Haruhi let out a breath. "No..."

"What idiot is after my daughter now?!"

"No one," said Haruhi with her bland look, turning her head from her father.

"Is it one of those twins?!"

"No, Dad..."

"Or WORSE!" Ranka leapt to his feet, smacking his palm against the table, face crimson with anger. "Is it that stupid blonde one that clings to you all the time and NEVER SHUTS UP? That Suoh Tamaki?!"

"Nani? No!" Haruhi's outburst gave away the answer.

"Hah!" Ranka cried, stamping his foot on the table and pointing dead at her. "I knew that a spark would be lit between you two!"

"Oto-san, it's hardly--"

"Now it's up to you to KILL this spark! Stomp it dead, Haruhi, stomp it dead!" He ran to her, gathering her up in his arms. "My beloved Haruhi! I won't let him have you, I won't! No one shall touch my dear daughter!"

"Oto-san...you knocked over the tea..."

"Daughter, you must not fall in love with this boy! He is out to capture your herat, then rip it to shreds at your most vulnerable moment!"

"It's spilling over the floor that I just cleaned this morning..."

"I shall murder him if I have to!" finished Ranka, looking in the distance with a determined look in his eye.

"You two act exactly the same..." Haruhi pushed away from Ranka. "I already rejected him for the tenth time--don't worry!" [[A/N: Actually, Haruhi, its for the 30th P))

"Oh good!" shouted her father, throwing confetti into the air and dancing on the table, knocking the teacups over. Father and Daughter time was definitely at a disclosure.

Shutting her bedroom door, Haruhi leaned against it, sighing. She closed her eyes to block out her father's not-so-manly partying in the background.

Sometimes she wished that her father wouldn't act so much like a mother would...

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Now..just let your mouse..travel..to the review button... **


	5. How Mori Regretted Being Saved

**Before I launch into the next chapter...I have one thing to say...**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! -jumps up and screams, knocking chair over in the process-**

**You're all my best friends! I'll make you friendship bracelets! I'll send you flowers! I'll...I'll...**

**Kaoru: **-snorts- Geez, you wanna-be.

**Hikaru: **You'll do anything just to have attention, won't you? I didn't know you have THAT low of self-esteem...

**Author: **-clenches fist- Shut up, both of you! Don't forget, I have the power to KILL YOU OFF...with my PENCIL.

**Kaoru + Hikaru: **...is that...meant to scare us?

**Author: **Bakas! I'll kill you! -smacks a rolled up piece of paper over their heads-

**Tamaki: **Ooh! Can I help!?

**Author: **JUSTGET INYOURPOSITIONSTHESTORY'SSTARTING. **[[Talks fast when she's angry))**

**And nooowww foorrr... **

**The Dratted Disclaimer!: **I don't own OHSHC! God! -runs away sobbing-

* * *

** Prologue to Chapter 5: _-A Worried Hunny-_**

_Takashi seemed sad today._

Usually he is quiet, but today he was...too quiet. Whenever I asked him what was wrong, he sometimes didn't respond right away. He seemed spaced out, like nothing I said was getting to him. The whole way home he held my hand, tightly--as if I was going to disappear.

I don't know why he's like that. Ever since we went to the park a lunchtime today he hasn't let go of me; hasn't let me out of his sight. He's usually like this, but...different. I don't know why.

Maybe he didn't eat enough sweets at breakfast?

* * *

**Chapter 5: _-How Mori Regretted Being Saved-_**

The concrete, damp from rain, squelched underneath Mori's black school shoes as he strode down the remote street from Hunny's estate. He stuck his hands in his pockets, back hunched, eyes averted to the ground. He couldn't get the boy's face out of his mind. His eyes, bright with hunger, pleading for help...

"Hey, watch it!" someone warned.

Looking up, Mori saw a convertible, top down and a distracted teenager sitting at the wheel. He didn't seem to notice Mori standing there as he chatted to a beautiful blonde just next to him.

Without knowing why, Mori stood there, longer than he should have. The orphan boy's face was still in his mind, clouding his eyesight; he didn't seem to notice the car until it was five feet away from him.

"I said to watch out!" yelled the same person. Mori felt a strong hand grip his blazer and yank him out of the car's path. Mori stumbled onto the sidewalk, fighting for his balance. Finally, he fell to his knees hard, his eyes looking down at somebody's sneakers. He blinked in surprise, looking up at his rescuer.

A girl with red hair that was cut to her shoulders scowled down at him, arms folded over her chest. "What in the world were you thinking?" she shouted, gesturing to the street with a gloved hand. "You were just standing there!"

Mori stood, shrugging, brushing off the wet dirt and gravel on his hands. "I didn't notice."

"That you were in danger?!" the girl cried. "Good God!" She pointed at him with the tip of the broom she held, shaking it to emphasis her words. "You don't just WALK in the ROAD and hope someone pulls you to safety!"

Mori nodded, eyes on the broom, his only concern that she didn't hit him with it.

The girl sighed, forking back her hair with her fingers. "Anyways..." She studied him up and down. "Hey..." After a moment of thought, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know where I've seen that uniform before!"

Mori looked at her expectantly, amused by this girl.

"You go to Ouran High School! That really posh place, with all the brilliant rich kids and stuff!"

Raising an eyebrow, Mori nodded.

"Awesome," the girl said. She took a step closer to him, her face breaking into a smile as she looked up at him (being as short as she was). "_Very _awesome."

Mori kept staring at her with an emotionless look.

The girl seemed faintly disappointed that he didn't reply; shrugging, she wiped her wet hands on her blue apron that was tied around her thin frame. "I'm Mizuki, by the way," she added, holding out her hand. When Mori made no move to shake it, she let out a small laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I curtsy instead?"

"I'm Mori."

Mizuki nodded slowly. "Good, good...at least you replied this time..."

"MIZUKI! Stop harrasin' the customers, ya hear?!" came an aged voice behind them.

Both Mori and Mizuki turned. Mizuki sighed, jabbing a thumb at the old man, who was balanced against a walking stick in the doorway of a shop across the street. "THAT would be Oji-san."

Mori gave Mizuki's grandfather a ghost of a smile. He liked this man. Finally, someone to divert Mizuki away from him.

"I'm not harrasing the customers!" Mizuki shouted back to her grandfather. "He's not even buying from us!"

"What was that?!"

Mizuki let out a sigh. "I said," she began, cupping her hands around her mouth, "that he's NOT EVEN A CUSTOMER!"

"Well, bring him in then, and he will be!" With that being said, Mizuki's grandfather turned himself around stiffly and hobbled back into the darkness of the shop.

"Come on, then!" Mizuki urged Mori, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer to the shop.

"What, why?" Mori asked, confused.

"So you can please my grandfather and be the first one to walk into his shop for days, silly!" Mizuki stuck out her lower lip, eyes pleading. "Pleaase?"

Mori turned his head as he heard a car horn; grabbing Mizuki, who seemed to be unaware that she was standing in the middle of the road, he pulled her against him, leading her out of the car's path. As the car sped past, Mizuki looked up at Mori with surprise.

"Okay," Mori told her with a small grin.

------------------------------

Although he knew that he was supposed to be home, Mori entered Mizuki's grandfather's shop. Entering through the doorway was like entering through a gateway to an alternate universe. He realized he hadn't been in many shops before; the only time he needed to walk into one was when Hunny had a sudden craving for sweets and was pleading Mori to buy him candy. But Mizuki's shop wasn't a sweet shop.

It was filled with _tea. _Shelves and shelves of it, with overflowing boxes in the corner, amongst antique tea pots and cups, each delicately painted. The shop was small; if one looked past the counter on the opposite side of the wall to the door, one would see a stairway leading upstairs.

Mizuki saw him looking curiously at it. "That's where we live," she explained, pointing to it. "Upstairs, above the shop. It's a pretty quaint place, I guess."

Mori nodded. _Do...all commoners live upstairs?_

Mizuki's grandfather used his walking stick to travel to Mori. Being as tall as his granddaughter, he squinted up at the tall high school student. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Whatever you're sellin', we ain't buyin'! Sod off!"

"Oji-san," Mizuki said with a roll of her grey eyes, "this is Mori. A customer."

"Oh. Well that makes a difference." Turning, the old man made his way back behind the counter.

"I'm not going to buy anything," Mori told Mizuki with a frown.

Mizuki giggled. "Yup, I know. It's just to make the old man happy. You're doing enough by simply standing there."

Raising an eyebrow, Mori took another look around the shop. It was organized with careful care, and spotlessly clean, contrasting to the other food shops that Mori had seen on the street. "It's so..."

Mizuki looked at him expectantly, almost nervous of what he was going to say. "So what?"

"...systemized."

Mizuki laughed. "Oh, yeah, it's tidy. I organized everything from boredom."

"You mean you set all of this up?"

"Yeah. Is it...okay?" Mizuki bit her lip. "The last customer commented on how dull it was."

Mori shrugged, giving the shop a vague look.

"Good! You like it!" Mizuki beamed.

Mori frowned.

"Oh, stop flirting with the customer and let him get on with it!" the old man barked.

Mizuki turned, giving her grandfather a death look. "I'm not flirting! And even if I was, it isn't your business!"

Taking a step backwards, eager to leave, Mori said, "I should be going..."

Her gaze meeting his again, Mizuki asked, "So soon?", with a sad glimmer in her eye.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're that lonely here?" he asked.

Mizuki was taken off guard. "W-What?"

Shrugging again, Mori turned. "Never mind. See you."

"Come back soon!" Mizuki called as he left, breaking through her surprise. As Mori went out of earshot, her grandfather chuckled behind her. "Taken an interest to the boy, Mizuki?"

Mizuki looked over her shoulder to give him an annoyed glare, her icy eyes narrowing. "Oh, shut up, old man." Picking up a broom and sweeping the shop's floor, she ignored him as he yelled at her about being direspectful.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

** On the Other Side of the Pancake...**

**  
**Burdened by her shopping bags, Haruhi walked down the street that was three blocks from her house. She sighed and looked up at the cloudy sky as she remembered the strange looks she had gotten when she trouped into the grocery store dressed in track pants (that had been draped over her chair for weeks) and a baggy grey sweatshirt (that she found under her bed).

Lifting her small list to scan her eyes across, she muttered, "I think I have everything..." Then she gasped. "No! I forgot eggs!" Scowling, she crumpled the list, throwing it over her shoulder. "I always forget the eggs..."

Then, someone passed her that she recognized. She stopped. Going back a few steps, she smiled at Mori. "Hello, Mori-senpai!" she greeted.

He gave her a nod. "Haruhi."

"Why are you in this part of town? As I recall, your estate is clear on the other side of the city," she said, tilting her head in confusion. **[[A/N: Yes, I do not know where Mori's estate is. I don't exactly have a map, people. But if his estate is actually near Hunny's, I apologize, cause I didn't know this!))**

Giving her a small smile, Mori said, "No, I just walked from Mitsukuni's estate."

"Oh. That's a shame that you're walking the opposite way, or else you could walk with me!" she laughed. Just as she did, a woman on a bike zoomed past her, clipping her arm with the handlebars. She fell towards the ground, the weight of the falling bags carrying her down. Mori grabbed for her bags as they fell, catching her with his other arm and keeping her on her feet.

Looking up into Mori's surprised face, Haruhi blushed in embarrasment on instinct. "Th-Thank you," she stammered, getting a better hold on her bags and clutching them to her chest. "Um..."

Mori chuckled unexpectedly. "It seems to happen a lot, doesn't it?"

Haruhi looked up at him, confused, yet joined his laughter awkwardly. "At least...you caught me," she attempted.

Mori stopped laughing, grunting in agreement.

"Why does it happen a lot?" she asked, bending down to pick up the milk that had fallen out of one of her bags.

Mori paused. "Oh...it doesn't."

Haruhi shrugged, shoving the milk back into the bag. "I don't seem to have the best of balance, do I?"

"It's fine. Mitsukuni trips over everything."

Haruhi smiled as she thought of Hunny acting out that description. "I can see him doing that."

An awkward silence followed, as rain began to leak its way through the dark sky, dropping onto Mori and Haruhi's head unwelcomely. Haruhi felt the wet drops leak through her hair and prickle her scalp.

"You're coming to the Host Club tomorrow?" Mori asked at length.

"Yes...why wouldn't I?"

"Kaoru and Hikaru were worrying today that you wouldn't, because of your low Math grade."

Haruhi clenched her grocery bags harder. "Does...everyone know about that?" she growled.

Mori shrugged.

Haruhi let out a long sigh, closing her eyes in frustration. "Oh well. Anyway thanks for catching me, and I'll...see you at school tomorrow."

Mori nodded, giving her a wave as he walked away from her. "Watch out for those bikes."

Haruhi almost laughed, when she realized he was halfway insulting her klutziness. Putting on an annoyed look, she turned and continued her walk down the street.

As the rain began to drip from the tips of her hairs and down her face, she le out the countless sigh for that day. She was fed up with the Host Club. They HAD to know everything about her private life, and now her grades...!

She frowned up at the rain. "Oh...I better cover myself..."

Coming up to a café, she leaned the groceries against the glass window as she pulled her grey hood up over her head. She clenched a few leftover yen notes between her teeth as she fought to keep the bags upright as she struggled with her sweatshirt. While she did, a blonde sitting at a table caught her eye.

Her worst fears were confirmed as she saw his face: there was Tamaki, sitting not too far from the window. He sat with his chin in his palm, elbow propped on the wood table's shiny surface, looking depressed and lonely; emotions Haruhi rarely saw him display.

Frowning, she adjusted her wet grocery bags in her arms, tilting her head in thought. Had she upset him THAT much? She had a crazy moment of consideration that she should go in and talk to him. Although she did turn him down, she wasn't that shallow.

Peering down at her wet sweatpants and shoes gave her second thoughts. Even so, she was about to tap on the window, wave at him, do SOMETHING impulsive, when she saw Janine walking towards him.

_Janine?_

The French girl brightened when she saw Tamaki; her mouth moved into the form of his name. Tamaki turned his head, so that his back was to Haruhi. He was smiling. Biting her lip, she studied Janine's styly yellow dress and blonde curls that bounced against her thin shoulders as she travelled towards Tamaki, her beautiful face in a smile.

Haruhi blinked in surprise as Janine rested her hands on Tamaki's shoulders and kissed both his cheeks in greeting. He led her to a chair and sat opposite to her; no longer alone.

Haruhi's expressionless face stared back at her reflection in the large window. Her soaked sweatshirt hung off her shoulders; her cropped hair sagged across her face. Very different from Janine.

Haruhi stared at Tamaki for a moment. Sighed. Turned away. Without looking back to the café where Tamaki was in, she continued her independent journey down the street.

The pouring rain acted as a grey curtain as it pulled itself across her hunched frame, erasing her from the sight of anyone on the street.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**-Okay, okay...so I got a few coordinations wrong with where everyone lives. I'm going to just dimiss that as Fangirl Stupidity.**

**-Heh...and don't think me brilliant either for knowing a cool Japanese name (in my opinion the name 'Mizuki' is awesome!) **

**I actually just got it from a Japanese exam I had recently. She was the girl asking where 'Brown-san' went on holiday. **

**-Remember: the review button still exists! It hasn't blown up yet! **

**KuroHinote**


	6. Ice King

**To My Anonymous Reviewer: **Thank you for pointing out that. But, keep in mind, I don't take people seriously who can't spell.

**Wow, okay, five more reviews! That's...good! Haha I wasn't expecting this story to be WILDLY popular anyways.  
**

** Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC...Amen!

**IMPORTANT NOTE: For those of you not reading the Prologues to each chapter: DO. They are IMPORTANT. They give away EXTRA INFORMATION about the story!**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Prologue to Chapter 6: _-Unspoken Thoughts-_**

I can't believe I forgot eggs at the grocery store today.

I couldn't make the dish Oto-san requested without eggs. We had to settle for packaged Ramen instead. Why didn't I buy eggs? What caused me to forget?

Mori-senpai seemed happier than usual when I met him on the street...Can't understand why...but he let out more expression than usual. Also, he passed his 10-word quota.

Ahhh why did I do horribly on that test? Why does everyone know about it! It was just a practice assessment!

And what will make Tamaki-senpai realize that I don't want to go on a date with him? There's only so much I can take of him; a date would be close to torture. I take special pity on Kyoya, since he has to constantly hang out with him during lunchtimes and after school. He doesn't admit it, but they're good friends. As much as he denies it, he respects and cares about Tamaki; I see glimpses of that at times...

Why am I thinking of the Host Club when I have vacuuming to do? The living room hasn't been cleaned in days! I have so much homework, and the Host Club everyday after school...no wonder the house is such a dump.

Hmm...I wonder if Janine and Tamaki will date further. They can relate, since they're both from the same country. And if she can put up with his ridiculous dramas and outbursts, then all the happiness to them both.

_But...why did I suddenly go conscience of what I looked like when I saw them together?_

* * *

**Chapter 6: -Ice King-**

_Why in the world did Stephen request me? _thought Haruhi, sitting stiffly in her chair as Stephen sat next to her. Her eyes travelled to Tamaki and Janine. Janine had requested him again. Well, that was normal. But Stephen...

"Well, I better go," announced her guest, standing to his feet and checking his watch. "This has been a great conversation, though. You really kept me entertained."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to reply. "Um...glad I could help," she managed with a shaky smile.

Stephen flashed a dashing smile in her direction. Anyone could tell he was Janine's brother; they were both gorgeous. Haruhi sighed. _Maybe that's why Tamaki-senpai was so bent on getting him to join the Host Club yesterday..._

"Tell Janine that when she finally stops flirting with Prince Charming over there, that our Great Aunt expects her to be home by at least 6:00. At night."

Haruhi blinked. "You have a curfew that early?"

"Yeah. It's Janine's fault, really. She didn't get back 'till 10 last night. Her social life is beyond me, though." He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets and grinning. "See ya." With that, he strode from the music room, giving his sister a glare as he passed her.

"Why did he request you?" whispered Hikaru into Haruhi's ear.

Startled, Haruhi sprang back and clutched her chest to calm her fast-paced heart. "O-Oh I don't know," she stammered. "He just came in and asked me to talk to him for a while. It wasn't exactly 'requesting', I guess..."

"He's kind of strange, though, isn't he?"

"Strange?"

Hikaru raised one shoulder in a half-shrug, swinging round to the other side of the couch and sitting down next to Haruhi, his arm elegantly draped over the back of the couch. "He seems to be hiding something...Something he doesn't want anyone else to know." Unconcerned, he let out a small sigh. "You _do _know where Janine was last night, don't you?"

"With Tamaki-senpai."

"Exactly." Hikaru jabbed his thumb at the couple, grinning. "He obviously has a fancy for her. Have ya noticed that he's not trying to show off for her anymore? He talks like he normally does: without the 'princess' talk. He's just...himself. That's my theory on it." Hikaru gave her a lopsided grin, tapping her on the nose. "Don't look so worried, Haruhi. I could be wrong."

Kaoru came over to the two and leaned against Hikaru's shoulders, grinning in Haruhi's direction. "What are we talking about?"

"M'lord's obsession with Janine."

"Oh. Nothing new, then," Kaoru sighed, walking away.

"Hey...Kaoru, hang out with me!" Hikaru complained, turning his gaze and attention to his departing brother.

As he did, Haruhi stood up from the couch, retreating from where she once sat. Hikaru turned his head, blinking at the space where she used to be, realizing it was empty.

He saw that she was now over with Kyoya. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at this.

Haruhi? With...Kyoya?

He heard a chorus of delighted squeals from five or so girls, and turned his head to see Hunny, who was keeping up the entertainment of being adorable, as usual. Sighing, and chuckling at his small ounce of jealousy, he walked over to his brother. who was standing near Mori and Hunny.

Five girls harboured the group with shiny, tear-filled eyes. Hunny, while playing with his Bun-Bun absently, asked his cousin, "Takashi...can you walk me home again today? I don't want to take the car again. It's too dark." He sniffed, his eyes showing his fear of the limo's interior. The girls around him gasped.

Mori nodded.

"And you'll stay and eat cake with me, right?" Hunny asked with a smile.

Mori looked down at Hunny, a calm, unreadable expression on his face. There was a span of silence.

Kaoru and Hikaru leaned forward, frowning. Usually Mori would immediately agree to something like that.

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni, but..." he began, "I have to go to work after I walk you home."

The girls around them stepped back, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Nani?" the twins asked in a blank tone, staring at each other. "Mori-senpai has a job?"

"That's okay, Takashi!" Hunny chimed. "Tomorrow, okay?"

Mori nodded; paused. "Mitsukuni..."

Hunny smiled up at Mori. "Yes, Takashi?"

"Your rabbit..." he said slowly, pointing to Bun-Bun.

Hunny looked down. His bunny's pink foot stood in the teacup, the tea soaking through the threads. "OHH NOO!" he cried, eyes filling with tears. "I BURNT BUN-BUN'S FOOT!"

The girls around them screamed, scurrying to help. "No, no, Hunny-kun, it's just a bit wet--"

"--I'll get a cloth!" bellowed one, making a mad sprint for the washroom.

Hunny shook his head, clutching his bunny to his chest. "I hurt Bun-Bun!"

Mori took his hand, looking down at him with expressionless eyes. "He feels no pain, Mitsukuni," he told him in a serious otne.

His eyes wandering up to his cousin's face, Hunny nodded. "O...kay, Takashi," he said slowly, biting his lip as the tears flowed.

"Let's go wash him off."

"Okay, Takashi."

The girls screamed loudly as the pair walked towards the exit.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look, shrugging to each other.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Haruhi and Kyoya stood against the wall near Tamaki and Janine, a silence hanging between them.

Haruhi gave Kyoya a side-look and sighed. "It's a relief," she finally said.

"What is?"

"To not be requested for."

Kyoya thought for a moment. He walked in front of her, blocking Haruhi's view of smiling Tamaki. His hand resting against the wall just by her head, he leaned in closer to her, his face growing serious. "Haruhi..."

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya, raising an eyebrow. "Kyoya-senpai?"

"You know that if...you weren't in the Host Club, you wouldn't have to fake this."

"Being a male?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes."

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Do you realize how quickly we'll be gone, though?"

Haruhi's face creased into a frown; she shook her head in confusion. "I don't..."

"This is a dying club. We cannot be Host members, be a club, without each other. Once Mori and Hunny leave, the 'wild' and 'cute' elements are gone. We'll lose customers. Then another year will pass. Tamaki and I'll be gone; that makes only the twins and you. Hardly a club fit for Ouran High School," Kyoya added, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "In short, Haruhi..." He leaned in closer to her, a ghost of a grin on his lips. "There's no reason for you to work here anymore."

**[[A/N: -curls up into a little ball- Ah, Kyoya's scaaary...if I had him that close I'd hit him with a fire extinguisher!!))**

"Eh?"

"You always have the choice to break away from this. Stop acting like a boy. Be yourself, even."

Haruhi remained silent. _Why in the world...is he telling me this?_

"Haven't you ever thought of it before?"

Haruhi's brown eyes averted to the ground. She stepped away from him. Kyoya frowned, withdrawing to his normal height, waiting for an answer.

"Did you...find Chemistry easy last year?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kyoya stiffened, realizing that he had said too much. He should have known that she wouldn't take his words seriously. She didn't have enough awarness to realize what he meant... "Yes, I did," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "The teacher's not the best, but the work's easy to achieve."

Haruhi nodded, "That's what I found..." Her eyes didn't meet his.

Kyoya blinked, frowning in thought. _She's...nervous? Maybe she DID take my words into consideration. _"It was so easy that Tamaki and I simply passed notes back and forth to each other while the teacher was lecturing," he continued, to fill in the silence. He paused. "No, that's not right. Tamaki scribbled random messages on a piece of paper and I received them."

Haruhi smiled, relieved that Kyoya had flowed into a less tense subject. She asked, "You don't act like it, Kyoya-senpai, but you really are best friends with him, aren't you?"

Raising an eyebrow at her, the Mom of the Host Club thought for a moment. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he replied in a cold tone, "He attracts the girls. Brings in customers and money. Why shouldn't I pretend to be friends with him?"

Haruhi thought, _I should have known..._ as a sweat-drop appeared on her head. Icy artic wind blew dramatically in the background as Kyoya closed his eyes, unconcerned of how harsh he sounded.

Picking up his laptop from a small table, he continued, "Still, it's odd how he dedicates so much time to the Host Club, yet is the second best student in our year."

Haruhi and Kyoya looked closer at Tamaki, who was laughing with Janine, carefree as he could be.

An annoyed look appeared on Haruhi's face. "You're right...he's unaware of all the work he's behind on..."

"You noticed?"

"Yeah. The twins commented on how some days he sits in a corner at the beginning of school, scribbling down all the answers to the homework assignment he was given the night before." **[[A/N: I'm just assuming this...it's not necessarily true haha. Tamaki could be a hard worker, for all I know! His after school life isn't really explained in the anime, however...))**

"The twins are very observant."

"I guess so," Haruhi shrugged, looking down at the toe of her shoe.

"And you, Haruhi..." Kyoya this time leaned in towards her, not bothering to give her a warning. She blinked, surprised that he was at it again. "Are you observant enough?"

Tamaki, sensing something happening, turned his gaze to the pair. Crying out in exclamation and stamping one foot on the back of the couch, he pointed a quivering finger dead at them. "KYOYA!" he roared, sprinting towards him and Haruhi.

Not even giving him a glance, Kyoya held up his closed laptop. Tamaki smacked into the laptop's hard surface, halting in mid-travel. Crumpling to the ground, he moaned in pain.

Haruhi scowled at Kyoya as she pushed him away. "I have guests to host," she replied emotionlessly, walking from Kyoya and Tamaki to the opposite wall of the music room, shouldering past a shocked-looking bunch of girls.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki began, holding his sore nose in pain. He stared up at his friend, frowning.

Kyoya smiled down at Tamaki. Without saying a word, he turned, flipped open his laptop, and focused his attention on the screen.

"Tamaki! Are you all right?" Janine ran to him. Tamaki stood before she could help him. He turned not towards her, but towards Haruhi.

His 'daughter' stood in a corner, rubbing her arms and staring out the window distantly. Her violet eyes were filled with worry.

"Tamaki?" Janine asked again. Her gaze followed his, to Haruhi. "Oh," she replied, voice hardening.

Finally, Tamaki smiled down at Janine, acting as if nothing had happened. "Tell me more about what's happening in France," he said, leading her back to the couch.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Haruhi sighed, fishing out a long piece of string from her pocket, threading it between her fingers. She forced herself not to look over at Tamaki and Janine; she was determined not to care about them. With the string, she began a game of cat's cradle. It usually distracted her from her problems.

"A shame, isn't it?"

Haruhi jumped in surprise. She swivelled around to meet eyes with Renge and her troop of fan girls behind her. "E-Eh?" she stuttered.

"Poor Janine has fallen for the King," Renge sighed wistfully, clasping her hands together and holding them close to her face in a dramatic pose. "If only all the girls could have the King for themselves! Then Ouran High School would be a happier place...But, alas, what pain they go through in their struggle!"

The girls behind her dabbed their teary eyes with a handkerchief simultaneously.

Haruhi slowly raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Janine!" Renge burst out, throwing her hands up in anger.

"Um..."

"Oh, I don't expect you to understand. You're not attracted to Tamaki-senpai, so you could not possibly imagine the difficulties the rest of us females that go for him face!"

The girls behind her nodded.

"Difficulties?"

"Yes, difficulties!" Renge cried. "Let me explain..." Donning a random teaching hat, she whipped out a pointer and smacked a random billboard that had popped out of thin air behind her. "Visuals will help." Snapping her fingers, a girl whipped out a piece of paper, slapping it onto the board. "Number one!" Renge announced, pointing to a scribbled picture of Tamaki with her handy dandy pointer. "This is the King of the Host Club. Handsome, successful, ANNOYING, and a shameless flirt that captures the hearts of every girl who lays eyes upon him! Except for me, of course."

Her assistant put another piece of paper onto the board. "Two!" She pointed to a scribbled picture of a crowd of girls with love hearts swimming above their heads. "This is Tamaki's fan club! Please note that it is not drawn to scale, for there are many more than 30 stick figures obsessively in love with Tamaki."

Again, the girl next to her put another picture onto the board. "Three!" She smacked a picture of Tamaki running away from the crowd of females with her own finger. "He pretends to be polite, but in the end he runs! Runs, I tell you! You know why?!"

Haruhi shook her head meekly.

"Because no girl in this school--NO GIRL--can truly capture his heart! He will show his true feelings to NO ONE! Of course, he says the fancy words, but deep inside, he knows that those girls will NEVER have a claim on him! And that is why Janine's heart shall be broken if she attempts to pursue him any longer! For Tamaki is..." Renge's voice and face darkened, "an _Aisu Kokuou._" **[[Translation: _Ice King))_**

Haruhi stared at her. "Uhh..."

"Don't you understand?!"

"Hai, hai, I understand!" Haruhi said quickly.

Renge through back her head and laughed her ridiculous laugh. "Ah, the drama of it all! Because you know what we'll do next?"

"No..."

"Stop Janine from making the largest mistake of her life: loving Tamaki!" Renge declared, grinning with malice, the girls behind her mirroring the action.

"Um.." A sweat-drop appeared on one side of Haruhi's head. "Good luck, I suppose..."

"See you later, Haruhi!" they chimed, skipping off to someone else to reveal their brilliant plan to. Before she went, Renge gave Haruhi a cat-like smile, winking.

"Weird..." Haruhi muttered, shaking her head. She looked down at her neglected game of cat's cradle, frowning down at the string.

Forcing herself to clear her spinning thoughts from her head, she concentrated once more one the threads between her fingers, continuing her game.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

** God I love Renge...I was really tempted to have her hit Haruhi with her random pointer, but decided against it heh.**

**R&R, my best reader friends! -dorky smile-**

**I promise there will be more Hunny, Mori, and Mizuki-ness in the next chapter(s)...**

**Love, **

**Your insane author.  
**

**  
**

**  
**


	7. The Wrong Direction

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. My computer's been whack and I've had a cold for the past few days.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 7: -_Rejection-_  
**

"Thank you...for walking me home."

Tamaki smiled down at Janine, replying, "It's my pleasure. This is around where I live anyway."

A lie. He lived clear across town.

Even so, Janine returned his smile with a shy grin. "Stephen left long before school ended. He went home sick. He said to catch a...subway, or...bullet train or something, but I'm too scared," she added, blushing. "Kind of silly, really..."

Tamaki shook his head hastily. "Never! The first time I came here, it took me a whole half a year to summon the courage to board one. The first time I ever took a bullet train was with Kyoya."

"Why did you come to Japan?" Janine asked. "Stephen said you came here when you were 14."

"Oh, yes, somewhere around that age," Tamaki shrugged, trying not to show how sensitive the subject was. "I came here because I needed to."

Janine pried, innocently, "Do you mind telling me...why?" She went red and panicked as soon as he looked down on her. "I mean, that is, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I just want to know...I've been wondering..." she finished, looking down at her hands in an embarrassed manner.

"No problem at all," Tamaki reasurred her as they stopped at a traffic light. "Let's see...its just down this road, right?" He gestured to the street in front of them.

"Yes...this looks familiar enough. I'm going by sheer memory."

Tamaki smiled. His eyes averted to the ground. His voice quieting, he said, "I came to Japan because my mother was sick and needed help. My grandmother said she'd supply what she needed to get better; if I came over to Japan as an exchange."

Janine looked horrified. "What? And you agreed to that?"

He nodded. "I had no other choice. Her health is much more important than what I want. In a situation like that...I had to go with the best option."

Janine shook her head in disbelief as the light went red; they made their way across the street as the cars slammed on their brakes. "How...terrible. I can only imagine what your mother might feel..."

"I haven't talked to her since. I can't say."

"What?"

"She disappeared. I'm not sure where she is right now."

Janine wrung her hands, biting her lip. _NOW I've gotten myself into an awkward situation...What do I say?! _She dared to sneek a look up at Tamaki. She realized, her heart stopping as she did, that any sign of happiness had gone from his face. She could have rammed her head into a nearby pole for nosing into his business.

Catching her looking at him, Tamaki immediately faked a smile. "Oh, but it's okay," he added quickly. "I miss her, but...it happened so long ago, it's almost forgotten." With a cheerful laugh, he quickened his pace, calling, "Let's hurry and get you home in time for dinner! You don't want to miss that traditional Japanese food!"

Janine frowned at his back. _He's...faking happiness. So no one will know just how sad he feels. _She tilted her head to one side in question. _But...why?_

Up ahead, Tamaki brushed his sleeve against his eyes, getting a hold on his emotions. He couldn't just break down in front of Janine. That was for the privacy in his room, in the shadows where no one saw. After a moment of regaining himself, he spun around, a fresh smile on his face. "Well, Janine! Show me which house is your great aunt's!"

Janine, happy for the change in his tone, ran up to him. "It's that pale one, on the left. You see, with the iron gate?"

Tamaki looked momentarily surprised. "It's very nice," he admitted, seeing the tall house with the flowing pond in the front garden and its lush, green plants. They stopped at the gate, still smiling at each other. "Well, here you are," offered Tamaki, gesturing to the house.

"Thank you," Janine mumbled, suddenly shy. She had never been that close to Tamaki before. She was so close to him she could almost...kiss him. Her face burnt at the thought. "I'm..." She clenched her schoolbag harder. "I'm sorry...about your mother," she said, daring to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Tamaki replied. "It's not your fault or anything, is it?" His lips parted into a smile, his eyes kind. "So don't worry."

Janine nodded. "O-Okay..." Then something happened. Something stirred in her. A desire. An uncontrollable desire that grasped her and plunged her into an action that she couldn't control.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she leand forward to kiss the King of the Host Club, miming what occured in her dreams.

**[[A/N: AHHH! NO! -leaps to feet, breaking pencil in half- TAMAKI! Back away! Back awaaaaay!!))**

Tamaki frowned, turning his head away from her. She hit his cheek instead of his lips. She drew away, eyes wide. "Wh..." she began, breathless.

"If I let you do that...it'd be leading you in the wrong direction."

Janine stepped back from him, her cheeks burning. To hide her embarrassment, she hissed, "You like that Haruhi Fujioka, don't you?"

Tamaki didn't say a word.

Prickling with anger, Janine straightened, adjusting her yellow dress, and smoothing one of her curls. "Well, that's the way it goes, isn't it?" she asked with a not-so-pleasant smile, yanking open the gate. Giving him one last glare, she slammed it on his face.

Tamaki flinched. Sighed. Turned, shoving his hands in his pockets, and walked away from the large estate.

_Oh well...time to retreat to the shadows...again..._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Janine walked into the house, angrily kicking off her shoes and letting them fly halfway across the entranceway. She looked up, and blinked with surprise while catching her breath. Stephen stood in front of her, arms crossed, glaring at her.

A moment of silence. "You shouldn't throw yourself into the path of an older guy."

Janine crossed her arms to mirror his image, leaning on one leg and looking demandingly into her brother's eyes. "Shall I comment on how much of a lousy spy you are? I could feel your eyes on me the moment I walked up to the gate."

"Why that ditzy blonde, Janine? He probably couldn't even give you a night of pleasure, if either of you wanted to."

"Stephen, stop being such a crude old man," said Janine with a roll of her eyes, walking into the living room.

"Mom and Dad didn't send us to Japan to have you flirt and take your mind of why you're really here," Stephen continued, following her. "They sent you here to get an education, to focus on your studies. To escape France for a while and see the sights. All you're seeing is Tamaki's--"

"For the love of God!" Janine cried, spinning to face him. "Do you ever shut up?! So what if I have feelings towards another guy! Not like you care. You're the one always staring at Haruhi like a love-sick puppy!"

Stephen clenched his fists at his sides, his jaw cracking as he clenched it. "What of it?" He hated it when his sister noticed things that no one else did.

Janine shrugged, sitting on the couch and propping her feet on the coffee table. "It shows that there's a similarity between us."

Stephen frowned, lowering his defences. "What would that be?"

"Both of our desires are going for each other," replied Janine, leaning back in the cushions and picking up a magazine, flipping through it casually.

Stephen nodded. "It's obvious she loves him, isn't it?"

"Sorry, Stephen. That's the way it goes."

"Are you taking it that easily?"

Janine shrugged. "Plenty more fish in the sea."

"Uh huh."

She made dangerous eye contact with him. "It doesn't bother me!" she declared, standing to her feet and smacking the magazine on the couch. With that, she stomped from the room.

"Where are you going NOW?" Stephen called after her.

"To take a shower! And don't follow me!"

Her brother snorted. "Who would want to see YOU in the shower?" Stephen grumbled, turning on his heel and going in the direction of the kitchen.

_It bothers both of us. How we can't...have either Haruhi...nor Tamaki._

* * *

**Ehh, this was a bit rushed. My laptop was about to die and I was typing furiously heh heh. And don't get confused that Stephen and Janine know that Haruhi's a girl, they figured it out in the second chapter or so, by the way...**

**Remember, the review button DOES exist. Like, omigosh!**

**-KuroHinote -smile-  
**


	8. What's Eating Haruhi Fujioka?

**WOW...its raining outside. -tilts head and admires the pretty drops falling from the sky-  
**

**Deactivating Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC...it was not mentioned in the last chapter...hope its not bad enough to kill me for it...this disclaimer is pathetic..but oh well...

* * *

**Prologue to Chapter 7: _-A Shadow King's Wants and Needs-_**

I've always wanted things in my life.

Admiration from my father, organization, a quiet place to study; anything. Yet I haven't been able to get them; not right away. Everything I want comes eventually, with time. Everything I need.

Tamaki can't possibly get to her. He's been trying to ask her on a date for the last month. If she liked him in that way, she would have accepted by now. Haruhi isn't one to play coy. She would show her feelings, straight out. That's why everyone loves her in the host club, after all, and outside of it. Because of her blutness; her honesty.

Ironically, the Host Club is the one thing holding me back from asking her out, from persuading her to be my girlfriend. It's not that I'm afraid that she won't like dating me. It's just the Host Club; the reason why she's pretending she's a male.

Once she leaves the Host Club, lets down her wall of lies, she'll be within my reach. Not Tamaki's. Never Tamaki's. He may be my friend, but he...can't have her. His father would possibly not approve to the match.

Everything in my life has to be waited out for. But, with careful planning, I eventually get everything I want.

_Who I want._

**Chapter 7: _-What's Eating Haruhi Fujioka?-_**

Haruhi stared at the board in front of her with worried eyes. Her hands fidgeted nervously with a pencil under her desk. 'RESULTS BACK TODAY' read the board, proud and bold. If only she weren't getting her essay back. If only she would never see her grade...

"Hey, Hikaru," whispered Kaoru, grabbing his brother's hand, leaning in close to him.

"Hmm?" Hikaru paid him half of his attention, his eyes still on the board as he read the teacher's notes under the large notice.

"What are your bets that Haruhi will get the top mark on this essay?" grinned Kaoru, his sneaky gaze travelling to Haruhi's surprised face.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Well, it's obvious you will," sighed Hikaru, leaning back in his chair, hands folded behind his head. "English is one of your strongest subjects, isn't it?"

The pencil stopped its twists and turns between her fingers. That's right. It was. Her Maths score was simply a fluke; a weak moment. It wouldn't happen again. She spent all month on her essay, perfecting it and researching on it; how could she possibly get another low grade?

The teacher passed the three Host Club members. "Haruhi," she said, placing her typed essay face-down on the table. Giving Haruhi a look over the rim of her glasses, the teacher moved on to Kaoru and Hikaru. "No holding hands in class, boys," she ordered, hands on her hips. "Isn't that the fourth time I told you this week?"

"The fifth, actually," said Hikaru with a devilish grin. He looked over to his brother with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kaoru. We can do _much _more than holding hands at home."

The girls around them squealed, turning in their seats and smiling at the twins as Kaoru blushed. Rolling her eyes, the English teacher slapped their essays on their desks, walking away. She was fed-up with the near-twincest that was constantly occurring in her classroom.

Haruhi bit her lip, not wanting to turn her essay over. Face-down and a look from her teacher usually did not equate to a good result.

"Come on, Haruhi," taunted Hikaru with a grin. "Turn the essay over. Show us your mark."

Haruhi glared at him. "How about showing yours then?"

Hikaru nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." Flipping over his test, he announced, "87! Right in the middle of the idiots and the braniacs. What about you, Kaoru?"

Smiling, Kaoru replied, "The same."

Haruhi sighed, "Typical." With a shrug, she overturned her test. A large, terrifying '70' lingered before her eyes. For a moment, she sat in a state of shock. Her score...was lower than usual?

Hikaru gave his brother a nervous look, and they both inched away from Haruhi as she stared at her paper in confusion.

"Now, students, I know that this essay was harshly graded, but the other teachers and I thought that it's a good change to be challenged into doing these essays to your best ability. I saw a bit of laziness in some people's work, and that has to be watched out for." With this being said, she smiled a soft smile, turning to the board and rubbing off the words from the shiny white surface.

Haruhi blinked. This was a dream. All a dream. No, a nightmare! How could she possibly get lower than average?

But nightmare or no, she had to talk to her teacher.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

After class, Kaoru and Hikaru snuck away from Haruhi, still nervous about how she might react to her unsatisfactory grade. Haruhi marched up to her teacher's desk, her essay clutched tightly in her hands. "Kumiko-sensei?"

Looking up, the woman bloomed into a smile. "Ah, Miss Fujioka. What can I do for you?"

Haruhi frowned. How could the woman be so calm?! "I...I don't understand this grade," she admitted, holding up the essay in front of her.

"Ah." Adjusting her half-moon spectacles, she tossed her black-haired braid over her shoulder. "You don't understand why I gave that to you?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Your writing is good, Haruhi...but like I said: it was very critically graded."

"Why?"

"It lacks variety. Emotion. This is an essay that debates against an issue. I don't want facts. I want feeling." She continued smiling at Haruhi, hoping her words were getting through her student's head. "You're trying to persuade your reader to sway to your side of the issue." Tapping Haruhi's essay with her pencil, she continued, "I didn't see that in this."

Haruhi nodded. "I'll...I'll do better next time, sensei."

"I'm sure you will, Haruhi," said Kumiko with a kind smile. "You're a good student. Don't let this discourage you. Embrace it as a lesson outside of the classroom, yes?"

With another nod, and a murmured thank you, Haruhi walked out of the door. While walking down the hall, she passed a rubbish bin. In one swift move she crumpled her essay into a ball and pitched it into its general direction, not caring where it landed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Tamaki's eyes wandered to Haruhi in the corner all through the girls' chatter. Although Janine _seemed _to be gaining ground with Tamaki, his fans hadn't given up on him; not yet. They had requested for him again, when Janine didn't show up that day, and were sitting next to him on the couch as usual, their mouths running yet another sprint for words.

Of course, Tamaki couldn't stop looking over at Haruhi. She sat on a chair, bent over her work, her pencil scribbling characters across the page.

She never looked up. Not even when Hunny ran to her and chimed, "Hello, Haru-chan! How was your day?"

"She's busy, Mitsukuni," said Mori, coming up behind him.

"Busy? Why?"

One of the girls giggled beside Tamaki, jolting him away from the scene before him. "Yeah, I know!" she laughed to her friend. "Tamaki-kun, listen to what...Tamaki-kun? Are you listening?"

Tamaki smiled at her. "I regret to admit, no."

"Why not?" she huffed, crossing her arms, her beautiful face in a pout.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Tamaki said with a graceful smile, kissing her hand to prevent her from blowing up—for the moment.

Getting up from the couch, he marched over to the twins, grabbing both their blazer collars and dangling them at least an inch from the ground. He demanded, "All right, who knows why Haruhi's concentrating on homework, and not hosting? Answer your King!"

Hikaru turned his head to look at Tamaki with a bored look. "What, you haven't heard?"

Kaoru added, "Even Kyoya knows."

"Knows WHAT?"

The twins shrugged. "One thing or another."

"Tell meee!" Tamaki cried, letting go of them and waving his fists in the air. "Daddy must know what's wrong with his daughter!"

"Figure it out yourself," offered they.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Tamaki crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine, I will. I shall guess!"

"You're horrible at guessing."

Tamaki went on like he hadn't heard. "Now, it's...something that happened in class time!"

"Brilliant, Sherlock," congratulated Kaoru.

"Hah! So it has something...to do with...school!"

"Extraordinary. I have no idea where he's coming up with this. Do you, Kaoru?"

"It's beyond me."

Brightening, Tamaki snapped his fingers. "Now I know!"

"Please tell," they said in an unenthusiastic tone.

Tamaki shrugged his shoulders. "You know why, so why should I tell you?" With a secret smile, he walked away from the twins.

They gave each other a glance. "Do you think he guessed?"

"With m'lord, there's no telling."

Deciding she needed company, Tamaki ran up to Haruhi, beaming. "Haruhi!"

She looked up from her homework, face expressionless.

"Dear Haruhi!" he cried, opening his arms for her to enter.

"Goodbye," said Haruhi in a blank tone, standing, closing her book, and passing him quickly.

Tamaki's face fell momentarily; then he followed her. "I was wondering, Haruhi, if you would like to accompany me to—" Haruhi's glare shut him up. "Or not..." he muttered, hanging his head, drawing an imaginary circle in his palm with his index finger.

With an exasperated sigh, she walked away.

As Tamaki looked after her with a hopeless gaze, Kaoru and Hikaru appeared on either side of his shoulder. "Would you like some ointment for that burn?" asked Hikaru sweetly.

"Shuddup, you bakas," Tamaki growled at them, pounding either of their heads with his fist.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Flipping the Pancake...**

An hour and a half later, Tamaki leaned against the wall of the school building, arms crossed over his chest. He stared at the ground, nudging a small rock with the toe of his shoe. _Should I tell her...?_

"Sayoonara, Tamaki-senpai!" called a few passing girls, waving.

Tamaki looked up to smile. "Jaa mata!" he replied, returning the gesture.

The girls walked out of sight. With a sigh, he focused his attention to the ground. The first step was to help Haruhi. He wouldn't tell her yet. With Haruhi, you don't just confess everything to her at once. She'd look at you like an idiot then...

"Bye, bye, Haru-chan! See you tomorrow!"

He looked up, eyes widening. He saw her, just a few feet from where he stood. She was adjusting her heavy backpack on her shoulders, wincing as the straps dug into her skin. Tamaki's eyes softened. Walking to her, he slipped behind her without her noticing, grasping the backpack and lifting the weight off her shoulders.

She turned her head, surprised. "S-Senpai?"

"Surprise!" he chimed, tapping her on the nose.

"I...I didn't know you stayed at school after the Host Club."

"I don't. Until now."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Is this another one of your schemes...?"

His eyes flashed open in an expression of over-dramatized surprise. "Haruhi!" gasped Tamaki. "Of course not! How could you think such a thing?"

"Kyoya-senpai's scheme, then."

"Oh, Haruhi!" Tamaki clutched his chest, as if wounded. "Surely something as subtle as this would not be one of Kyoya's colossal money-making plots?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"So, how was school?"

"That's a weird question."

"Yes, but I'd like to know."

"Oh...it was okay."

"Just okay? What about 'wonderful!' or, 'exciting!' or, 'simply the best day that I ever had'!"

With a sigh, Haruhi admitted, "It wasn't the greatest day. I don't think it deserves those titles."

Tamaki raised his eyebrows, studying her. She frowned, growing uncomfortable under his stare. "What?"

"I have something to show you," he suddenly announced.

"E-Eh? What?"

"Something to show you," repeated Tamaki, his smile growing, a playful look in his eye. "It won't take long."

Still hesitant, Haruhi asked, "Why?"

"Oh, simply because," Tamaki said with a shrug. Pulling her heavy backpack off her, he effortlessly swung it over his own back. "I'll carry this. That's a bonus, right?"

"Um...where is it that you're taking me, exactly?"

"So you agree? Good!" Spurred on with this agreement, he marched ahead of her. "Follow me!"

"But...where to?" Haruhi asked again, still confused.

Turning, he said with a wink, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

One eyebrow raised, she followed, strictly because she was curious as to where he was taking her. _Oh well, _she thought as she followed him further and further away from Ouran High School. _It'll only be a few minutes. Then I can go home and study..._

* * *

**Heh. My cheap imitation of a cliffhanger.  
**

** If this chapter seemed short as well, I apologize! I PROMISE that the next one will be long...Maybe even too long.**

**Quick! Cookies for whoever reviews first! Sprint, guys, sprint!! **

**-KuroHinote  
**


	9. Mizu

**HURRAY, I updated quicker than I normally do. But that's because this week I return to my personal torture chamber (school) and I'll be bombarded by exams and homework, so I won't have time to update for a while...And I couldn't leave you guys at a cliffie! **

**Okay. This is my long chapter.**

**Diabolical Disclaimer: **I do not own OHSHC...I just pretend I do for the blissful hours that I write this story...

* * *

**Prologue to Chapter 8: _-Maze of Confusion-_**

Okay, I know that senpai's one to be strange and drag people into random things without explanation...

_But where in the world are we going?_

**Kaoru: **Careful, Haruhi! M'lord might do something improper to you!

**Haruhi: **What—! What are you doing in my thoughts??

**Hikaru: **-grins and waves- Hello, Haruhi! Wow, is this really your prologue...? -looks around with a frown- Needs a bit of a clean-up, doesn't it?

**Haruhi: **Prologues aren't dirty or clean!! (?!)

**Tamaki: **Haruhi, Haruhi! Hurry up and finish talking I want to take you to—Ah! What are those bakas doing in your mind?!

**Haruhi: **What are YOU doing in my mind??

**Twins: -**sneer at Tamaki- Well, m'lord? Where exactly ARE you taking Haruhi? Should we call the police and report a molesting crime between a senpai and his kohai?

**Tamaki: **-frantically waves his arms about- No! I-It's not like that at all! Haruhi, tell them that all we're doing is taking a harmless walk!

**Haruhi: ** -blankly stares- How should I know...you could be seconds away from taking advantage of me, for all I know...

**Tamaki: **WAAH! -retreats to shadowed corner of woe-

**Twins: **-shake their heads- M'lord...you really should be subtle when doing something improper to a woman weaker than you...

**Author: **-sprints into the room- YOU BAKANAS[[Featherheads!)) KAORU! HIKARU! GET OUT OF HARUHI'S PROLOGUE! YOU'RE CLOGGIN' UP THE CHAPTER! I BAN YOU FROM IT--FOREVER!! -gallops after them whacking their heads with a rolled up piece of paper-

**Haruhi: **-sweatdrop forms on her forehead-

**Tamaki: **-takes Haruhi's hand and skips away, dragging her behind him- Haruu-hi! Let's go to your surprise!

**Haruhi: **I can't...wait...T-T

* * *

**Chapter 8: -_Mizu-_**

"Senpai, where are we going?" Haruhi demanded as they crossed yet another street, voicing her (rather complex) thoughts [[as explained in the prologue)).

Tamaki definitely wasn't taking her somewhere in the school grounds; instead they crossed street after street, Tamaki almost getting hit by a few cars because he was too excited to care, crossed a few fields, and finally came face to face with a park. Haruhi stopped at the gateway on the sidewalk, a frown on her face. "Where in the world...? What is this place?"

"Somewhere," Tamaki shrugged, blander than usual.

Haruhi sighed, a frustrated look passing over her features. "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise!" Tamaki insisted. Turning, he smiled at her, grabbing her hand. "Follow me!"

Haruhi sighed again, letting herself be dragged down the path, past strollers and arguing couples, as kids sprinted past them. At length, they came to a slope that went off the path, with a small forest down where the ground curved. Tamaki, holding out his arms for balance, slipped down the hill, still holding fast onto Haruhi's wrist.

"Senpai!" Haruhi squealed as she tripped over a rock.

"Keep going!" said Tamaki brightly, smiling up at her as she fought to regain her footing.

"Senpai, I'd really like to know where we're going," Haruhi said as they came to a path that winded through a forest.

"It would ruin the surprise!"

Sighing in frustration, Haruhi wiggled her hand out of Tamaki's, her footsteps slowing. _I still need to go home and do my homework..._she thought with a touch of anxiety. She stared at Tamaki, who was leading the way, making a song of his own about marching through a forest. _How does he manage to be so carefree? _She simmered, clenching her jaw. _He may not be concerned about school, but I can't fail. I need..._She closed her eyes, her feelings overwhelming her. _I need to pass everything. I don't want to be at the bottom._

Tamaki turned his head, noticing that she had stopped. "Haruhi?" he asked, coming to a halt. He walked over to her, waving a hand in front of her face as she opened her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Haruhi, her look remaining rigid, looked up at him. "Nothing."

He tilted his head, frowning at her. After a small pause, he commanded, "Close your eyes."

"Nani??"

"Close your eyes."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Haruhi closed them, but not completely, so that she could still see the dim outline of Tamaki's figure through her eyelids.

"No, keep them closed!" Tamaki laughed, swinging around to the back of her, covering her eyes with his hands. She froze as the soft skin of his hands brushed against her face. "Now walk," he instructed.

"Huh? Why? I'll trip!" she protested, struggling to get away.

"Trust me," insisted Tamaki, not letting her escape, his arms miming steel. "You'll have to trust me if you want to see the surprise," he added in a scolding voice.

Haruhi stopped. This was all for her senpai's amusement. It was another game to him, like him and the twins played when they were bored. A 'let's lead Haruhi blindly through the forest to some rubbish surprise' game.

She relaxed her arms. If she let him guide her through the forest and out again with his hands over her eyes, maybe he'd get bored of the game. Then she could go home. "Fine."

With a nod, Tamaki ordered, "Now walk. I'll direct you verbally."

Gulping, Haruhi took an unsteady step forward, not enjoying the fact that she couldn't see where she was going. Then another.

"You're coming to a patch of grass."

"..."

"Just for your general knowledge," explained Tamaki, a smile in his voice.

_All for his amusement. Simply humor him. "_Which way should I go to avoid the grass, then?"

"You can walk over it, if you wish."

"That's relieving." She had counted the steps. Ten so far.

"Rock to your right!" Tamaki suddenly warned.

Haruhi tensed in surprise, panicking. "Your right or my right?"

"There's only one right to begin with, Haruhi."

"...Oh."

"It's right in front of you!"

"Ahh! Senpai!"

"It's all right, Haruhi! I'll protect you from that cursed boulder!"

"Senpai...you're hugging me. I have to walk."

Tamaki frowned down at where his arms were: wrapped around Haruhi to prevent her from falling. A blush tinted his cheeks. "Ah...gomen, gomen!" he apologized, letting go of her and quickly putting his hands back over her eyes. "Keep going," he said, flustered.

After a few minutes, they walked in silence, since the path was then obstacle-less enough to get through without directions from Tamaki.

Haruhi let out a long breath. _Wonder how long this will last..._The toe of her foot caught against a root. "Whoops," she said stupidly as she tripped over it, falling towards the ground.

Tamaki, aware of her faulty stepped, wrapped an arm around her stomach to prevent her from falling to the ground, hugging her close to his chest. They hung in that position for a moment. Tamaki frowned down at Haruhi, who was letting him hold her. _She made...no move to catch herself..._

Sure enough, she was calmly hanging in his arms. Loose. As he pulled her upright, he dared to move closer to her, closing his eyes as her hair brushed against his face. Her scent mingled with the cool, misty air as Tamaki held her tightly against him.

For another long moment, they stood together, Tamaki tortured with his thoughts of longing for her, until Haruhi asked, "Are...we there yet, senpai?"

Tamaki opened his eyes, his face flickering with surprise. "You haven't opened your eyes?"

"No...you said not to."

A smile tugged at his lips as he let go of her, letting her walk on her own. "Thank you," he murmured.

"What?"

"Thank you. For trusting me."

"Oh." Haruhi frowned. _If this is just one of his games, then why do I feel like...it means something?_

_Like...maybe he's trying to...tell me something...important?_

"Because now you get your surprise," Tamaki went on, the playfulness entering his voice once again.

"Great. Can't wait."

"You won't have to." Tamaki led her into a clearing. The sounds of soft, trickling water reached Haruhi's ears. "I know you like natural scenery, instead of the backdrops that we have in our events in the Host Club," Tamaki went on. "So I thought...that maybe you'd like this."

"What is it?"

"Open your eyes!" Tamaki offered, stepping back from her and smiling.

Haruhi obeyed, blinking as the fuzziness cleared from her eyesight. As the scene in front of her cleared and grew crisp, she couldn't help but give out a small gasp. Natural scenery had been delivered to her brilliantly.

Her brown eyes widened as she tried to take everything in. A small stream lay in front of her, the water blue and clear of any pollution. The grass was a lush green, and grew as high as her ankles. The ground elevated at the brim of the field, carrying the river up into a small waterfall that trickled down mossy rocks. Sunlight that peeked through clumped trees shattered on the ground. Tall, aged trees hung their limbs over a few boulders near the stream, making shade for the small sunlight that peeked from the sky.

The field had a aura of a mystic beauty to it, melancholy and quiet. It held a peaceful feeling, one that couldn't be replaced. Nothing was heard but the soft wind sifting through the trees. Haruhi could stand there forever. She shook her head in disbelief. "I..."

"Am speechless? Excited? Unbelievably amazed?" Tamaki finished for her in a hopeful tone.

Haruhi turned to look at him, a smile on her face. "I think I like it."

Tamaki's face looked as though a light had been clicked on internally. "Wonderful!!" he cried, lifting her up and spinning her around as he laughed. She held onto his shoulders for dear life as they spun in a full circle, too surprised to protest. He set her back on the ground. The world around her came out of a blur.

Tamaki beamed at her shocked face. "Come and see everything!" he beckoned, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stream.

"Uh..."

"These are boulders! You can sit on them and do your homework, or read, or ponder out life's problems!"

"Um...good..."

Tamaki dragged her to the stream, gesturing dramatically to it. "THIS is where you can admire your beautiful face in the water and wonder what long hair style will look good on you, and perhaps you can consider wearing a dress when you go into town with me sometime!"

"Sure..."

"And THIS!" Tamaki sprinted over to the waterfall that trickled down the rocks and into the stream. "This is the best part," he added with a grin.

"Doshite?"** [[Why?))**

"Just listen."

Raising her eyebrows in amusement, Haruhi demanded, "Why?"

"Be quiet and listen!" insisted Tamaki.

Pausing, Haruhi listened. All she heard was...

"Mizu. It's just water, senpai. Nothing else." **[[Mizu: Water))**

Tamaki's face fell. "You...don't hear it?"

Haruhi shook her head.

The King frowned, tapping his chin in thought. "Wonder why..."

Haruhi shrugged blandly. "Maybe I'm not magical," she offered, in an ironic tone.

Tamaki let out a loose laugh."Magical!" he scoffed. "Be serious, Haruhi. This is not a place that requires magic. Magic. What a ridiculous notion!" Laughing once more, he walked away from her, letting go of her hand.

Haruhi sighed, shoulders hunching. "Senpai...I should go back. I have to do homework..."

Turning, a glint entered Tamaki's eye. "Oh really?"

"Hai..."

He considered for a moment. "All right, then. On one condition!"

_I knew. It's a game, _she thought with a bored look in his direction. "What would that be?"

"That you lead ME while my eyes are closed down the path!"

Haruhi stared at him, horrified. "Y-YOU?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On the Other Side of the Pancake...**

Hunny's eyes traveled up to Mori's tall standpoint. He licked his dry lips, clutching his bunny tighter in his small fists. He clutched it to his chest, as if some evil wind would gust past him and snatch the stuffed animal away. "Takashi..." he began as his mansion rounded into view.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?" asked Mori in his deep, emotionless voice. He always put on the facade of feeling nothing when he wanted to hide his true emotions.

"What's..." Hunny paused, frowning down at the ground as he took quick steps to keep up with Mori's long strides. "Never mind," he sighed.

Mori stopped. Looked down at his distraught cousin. He blinked, realizing he hadn't seen Hunny frowning like that in a long time. His eyes softening, he felt for Hunny's hand, clutching it in his fist. "What is it, Mitsukuni?" he asked again, his voice caring.

Hunny dared to look up at his tall cousin. "What's...been bothering you?"

Mori sighed, staring ahead, expression vacant once again.

"Takashi?"

Mori closed his eyes, picking up his cousin and swinging him around on his shoulders. _Mitsukuni digs up the pain of seeing that little boy in my mind. Whenever I look at his innocent face, I feel as if that boy, pleading and guilting me with his gaze, is staring at me again...shaming me..._

"I'm just tired, Mitsukuni," was his reply.

Hunny clutched Mori's head to stay balanced on his cousin's broad shoulders. "Okay...Takashi..."

Mori let a sigh escape his lips. They approached the gates of Hunny's estate. Like a familiar tune many times played, Mori pressed the button of the intercom built in the stone wall next to the gate. Again, as it did every day, the bored voice came out of the intercom: "State name and business, please."

Hunny leaned over Mori's head so he could cry into the intercom, "It's me!" His same reply every time.

"Konnichi wa, Mitsukuni-sama," greeted the voice in a friendlier tone. The gates opened, Hunny's proof enough that he was the young master of the gate mansion.

And, as always, Mori walked through the gates, up the long driveway, and to the front doorsteps of the house. Hunny leaped off Mori's back, beaming at him. "Arigatou, Takashi!"

Mori smiled down at him.

"Will you walk me to school tomorrow?"

"I thought you were taking the limo."

"I like walking!"

Mori nodded. Hunny always loved walking with him. Although Hunny's version of 'walking' was usually 'hitching a ride of Takashi's back'. "Sure. We can walk."

"Yay!" Hunny cried. "Sayoonara, Takashi!" he departed, wrapping his arms around his cousin, hugging him as well as he could from his small height. Taking his backpack from Mori, he opened the large white doors of his house, disappearing through them—but not before he made Bun-Bun wave to Mori.

With a small smile, Mori waved back; then walked his way down the driveway and away from the estate.

Inside the mansion, Hunny leaned against the door, sighing, his face creased in a frown. "Takashi doesn't tell me anything anymore..." he informed Bun-Bun sadly, his eyes fogging with tears.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Mori, stuffing his hands in his pockets, marched down the street—this time with a purpose. Not as always, he walked down a different route to his house. Not as always, he stopped in front of a certain tea shop, staring at it from across the street. He'd be late to dinner again—he hardly cared.

The young man smiled, seeing the girl in the doorway of the shop. This time, instead of sweeping, she rubbed a cloth furiously against the wooden frame of the doorway, her face creased in intent concentration.

Mori crossed the street, this time not getting himself nearly hit by a car. Subtly as he could, he approached the shop, his face stony in a thinking look as he watched Mizuki clean the wood of the doorframe.

"Shit!" she muttered, a splinter entering her index finger as the cloth slipped. "Shit, I should never have used this damned cloth! Shit!"

"Language, Mizuki!" her grandfather snapped from inside the shop.

"Shuddup old man, I can say what I want to express my anger!" Mizuki quipped. She turned her gaze to Mori. A smile appeared on her face as she forked back her red hair with her slender fingers. "Well, well, I wonder where I've seen you before."

"I want to ask you a question," Mori said slowly, deciding to get straight to the point.

"Is he selling something?" demanded Mizuki's grandfather from inside. "I refuse to buy anything he might be selling!"

"No, grandpa, he's here for something else," sighed Mizuki, rolling her gray eyes to the sky. "Don't you ever listen?"  
Mizuki's grandfather appeared behind her, his frail frame leaning against his cane. "Oh. It's that nice boy from before," he said more pleasantly.

Bowing to his elder, Mori continued, "Konnichi wa, sir. **[[Hehe shame. I dunno the name for 'sir' in Japanese...))** I was wondering...if you're in need of help with your shop."

"_Help?_" asked Mizuki and her grandfather in surprised unison.

"As a shopkeeper. Personal cleaner. Whatever you want me as."

Mizuki and her grandfather gave each other a look. Her grandfather hobbled forward, squinting at Mori. "You look like a strong lad. You could help me move boxes and shelves! Something Mizuki frequently fails to do..."

"Hey! I could move 'em if I wanted to!" Mizuki protested, a fist clenched.

"Nonsense, girl, you haven't got an ounce of strength within you." With that, he turned, limping back into the shop. "You start tomorrow, boy!" he called over his shoulder.

"...that quickly?" Mori asked blankly. He never experienced getting a job before, but he thought that to be a bit hasty.

"Anything can be arranged, with you," Mizuki said, leaning her head against the doorway and smiling at him. "He likes you. That's rare."

Mori shrugged. "Or maybe I seem strong enough to do whatever dirty work you do for this shop."

"We make lots of deliveries, to and from our warehouse, to stock up on tea. Grandpa is against me driving, so we always have to hire people to do it. It's a lot of money. That's probably what he wants you for: to drive the truck. And other things, of course..."

Mori nodded.

"Don't worry, it can be lots of fun," said Mizuki with a wink. "Do you want to come in?"

With another shrug, Mori walked past her, eyes remaining on her face as he passed.

"Nice to see you again," Mizuki grinned.

"You too."

Their look in each other's eyes was broken off when Mori passed out of her eyesight and into the shop. Biting her lip, an excited smile on her face, Mizuki bounced through the door after him.

_I need to work my guilt off somewhere, _thought Mori with a sigh as he entered the musty tea shop once again.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On the Other Side of the Pancake...**

"Haruhii?" Ranka peeked his head into his daughter' room, a towel over his head. Steam entered Haruhi's room through the door, showing that he had just gotten out of the shower.

Haruhi looked up at her father. She lay on her stomach on the ground, books piled around her. She asked, "Yes, Oto-san?"

"You're still studying?! It's 11:00 at night!"

Haruhi shrugged. "I have lots of work to do tonight. I finished the chores like you asked me to."

Ranka shook his head. "No, no, that's not the problem..." He walked into his daughter's room, sitting on the foot of her bed, frowning down at her. "I'm worried about your well-being."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Kyoya told me of your escapade," Ranka warned, waving a finger in front of Haruhi's face. "I knew someone would molest you one day!"

"My WHAT?"

"Escapade with that Suoh! You and him disappaered into the forest! Kyoya called me and told me the moment you did!"

Haruhi stared at him. "Kyoya-senpai...said..._what_...?"

Ranka grabbed her small shoulders. "I will not have a man taking advantage of you in a forest!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as her thoughts traveled back to when Tamaki led her through the forest blindfolded. "Taking...advantage?"

"Yes, Haruhi. I'm your father. You can tell me anything!" He clenched a fist and looked up at the ceiling in a dramatic manner. "Then I can get revenge on that damned Suoh Tamaki!"

Shrugging, she replied, "He didn't do anything. We just went on a walk."

"I don't believe you! He threatened you not to tell!"

"It's true. We went on a walk, talked a bit, and left."

"Are you SURE?"

"Yes, I'm sure..." she sighed, looking down at her yawning book in front of her.

Ranka sighed, getting up from the bed. "Well, if you're positive..." He frowned down at her books. "When will you get to sleep?"

"In a few minutes."

Ranka raised an eyebrow challengingly. "All right, then. I'll come back here in a 'few minutes' and expect to see these books piled up and you under the covers." With a cheerful smile, he walked out of the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Haruhi let out a frustrated sigh. She picked up her schoolbooks, carefully sticking loose pieces of paper in between their pages. As she grasped the straps of her bookbag, a flashback entered her mind against her will:

_Tamaki held her heavy backpack to her before they departed. As she took the straps, their hands brushed momentarily. _

_Haruhi frowned in confusion when Tamaki blushed at the touch. "G-Gomen," he stammered, whipping around to hide his burning face. _

Her brow creased. Now she knew why he had reacted like that.

"Senpai..." she grumbled to herself, lying on her bed, one hand on her stomach, another tucked behind her head. She stared up at the bare ceiling. _He's overly-sensitive, that's why. That's why he blushes, cries, laughs, and spazzes at just about everything said to him._

_A Drama King. That's what he is._

She smiled to herself as she remembered their trip out of the forest. She had tied a handkercheif around his eyes, since he was too tall for her hands to reach; she had taken his wrist and guided him unwillingly through his forest. As the moments passed, though, it had gotten more and more amusing as Tamaki freaked out at everything that he stepped over.

At one point, out of boredom, she decided to trick him into thinking that there was a large ditch in front of him. It had taken him ten minutes to 'avoid' the imaginary ditch. After he attempted to 'jump over it', he had heard her laughter. He had pulled off his blindfold and looked over at her with a bemused look as she doubled over with laughter. A smile had slowly appeared on his face. As she straightened and wiped a happy tear from her eye, she had smiled back, despite herself.

_Janine will probably be at the Host Club tomorrow..._her mind suddenly thought, chasing away that happy memory.

Haruhi turned over in her bed, facing her nightstand and lamp. Her smile returned as she recalled how she got her homework done so efficiently. She was confident now about her Science exam; positive that she'd get a good mark. An image of Tamaki, smiling at her and patting her on the head for her achievement made her feeling happier, for some strange reason.

He was always there to congratulate her on everything she did—whether she told him or not.

A scowl passing across her face, she reached over and flicked off her lamp angrily. _Stop thinking about that already. _

Darkness enfolded the room, chasing away the last of her silent thoughts.

* * *

**There ya go, guys! Embrace the EXTREMELY long chapter...until I get back from doing lovely homework, exams, and juggling my free time with whatever school throws at me.**

**If only mid-term break lasted forever...T-T Review and you get another cookie!**

**Kaoru: **-smirk- Also, you get a special performance...**  
**

**Hikaru: **-also smirking- ...Of me and Kaoru doing...

**Author: **-waves hands wildly in the air- HUSH! YOU'LL BURN THEIR EARS! -snaps fingers- Tamaki!

**Tamaki: **HAI! -sprints towards the twins, donned in a football's uniform, and tackles them to the ground-

**Author: **-throws back head and laughs hysterically-

**Twins: **-shaking their fists from their low height- WE WILL GET REVENGE!

**TO BE CONTINUED...!!**


	10. Rivalry Commences

**I dedicate this special 'Double Digit Chapter' toooo...-'HSS'-!! Congrats, girlfriend! D **

**To my anonymous reviewers: I can't reply to you guys! Cause there's no way to write to you! But I really thank you as well as my signed reviewers, for reading this story and giving your opinions on it. I LOVED your reviews in every chapter, some even made me laugh! D So arigatou gozaimasu. You also keep this story going. **

** Anyways...heh heh. I'm back! Miss me? Ohh I hope so...cause I missed updating! Gosh, its been like...a whole week! oo Damn school...-shakes fist at sky-**

**Alrighty, without further ramblings from me, here's the big double digit! **

** Dead Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.  
**

* * *

**Prologue to Chapter 10: **

You know...if we weren't twins...I'm sure things would be easier.

I don't understand why I love him. Want him. It's...wrong. Shamed upon in society. I don't know what it is. I feel like...I'm sick, loving my own brother more than...a brother.

I just can't understand why whenever our skin brushes, whenever he holds me close in our 'acts', that my blush is real and that I'm filled with desire for more. I want more than Hikaru _pretending _to romantically take an interest in me. I want Hikaru to do more things to me than are fit for our fan girls' eyes.

It's tainted, me thinking these thoughts. It's torturing me, how much I want him. But...what else can I think about?

_I love him...and that's not going to change anytime soon._

* * *

**Chapter 10: -_The Rivalry Commences-_**

"Ah, Kyoya, why did we have to cancel the Host Club for that tutorial?" sighed Tamaki, stretching his arms high in the air as the students began filing out of the classroom. Only he and Kyoya stayed behind, as the Mom of the Host Club scribbled a few remaining thoughts on a piece of paper.

Kyoya looked up at his blond friend, smiling and nudging his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his straight middle and index fingers. "Yes, we did. You need to focus more on learning the content of the class." **[[A/N: Hah! Sounds like my problem...))**

Tamaki frowned at him, lowering his arms, hands on his lap. "Kyoya..."

"Hmm?" His eyes averted to his piece of paper, he only gave Tamaki half his attention.

"How would you ask someone out on a date?"

Kyoya blinked behind his glasses, genuinely confused by the question. Tamaki asked a lot of silly things, but that was by far the stupidest. "Tamaki...we're hosts. We don't need to KNOW. We just...do." Kyoya shook his head, bending back over his notes. "Now are we using this time to study, or discuss the behavior of girls and men?"

Tamaki shrugged. He rubbed the back of his head and looked towards the window, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Kyoya's eyes rose to Tamaki's face as a thought struck him. "Why should you ask me?" he asked suspiciously.

His friend grinned. "Because I'd like a second opinion. I've never really done it before."

"You're really strange. If this is about Janine, then—"

"No, no, it's not about Janine," Tamaki assured him with a laugh.

Kyoya gripped the pen harder. "Then...who?"

Tamaki looked down at his hands. "That's...why I wanted a second opinion."

Kyoya paused. Sighed. He pushed his chair from his desk, the legs scraping the wood floor, standing up to his tall height. A grin still on his face, he peered down at Tamaki—innocent, vulnerable Tamaki—with glinting eyes. "She'll never say yes," he stated.

Confused, Tamaki tilted his head to one side in question. "What?"

"Haruhi," Kyoya growled, feeling his temper rise. "Why do you always have to act so oblivious? Why are you asking me how to ask her on a date? Do you really think she'll say yes?"

Tamaki frowned up at his best friend, whose face was clenched with anger. "Why do you…"

"Stop trying to read me, Tamaki," scoffed Kyoya, turning his back to him. "It won't do you any good."

"Are you that jealous of Haruhi?"

"No." If he used a firm voice, maybe his perceptive friend wouldn't figure it out. He couldn't figure it out. Even if Tamaki realized Kyoya's situation with his father and brothers, he couldn't assume Kyoya's feelings for Haruhi. No one could.

No one would.

Tamaki stared at his friend's back, letting out a small sigh, his eyes sad. There was a pause.

"You know…that I'll keep trying, Kyoya," said Tamaki in a quieter voice, fingering the spine of his notebook. "I'm not one to give up because someone said no, and someone else objects to it."

"And she's not one to bend," said Kyoya, giving Tamaki a side-glance.

"Bend? I don't want her to." Tamaki stood, wiping his blonde fringe from his violet eyes and smiling. "If I forced her into dating me, that wouldn't be enjoyable, would it?"

Kyoya turned, raising an eyebrow at him, face expressionless. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if one wants to drag Haruhi into something, there's two flaws involved with that plan: one, she's impossible to sway, and two, if you make someone do something because you want to, then what's the point in that? Everyone's miserable if you do." Tamaki finished this explanation with a cheerful smile; as if he were discussing nothing but what he did at lunch that day.

Kyoya chuckled. "That's hypocritical. Why are you making her stay in the Host Club, then?"

Tamaki's smile disappeared; he looked at him with a surprised gaze. "Wha…?"

"Don't you realize she's sacrificing time she doesn't want to sacrifice? That's why she does homework more than hosting these days. She needs the free time we're asking of her to do her own things."

"She…doesn't like the Host Club?" asked Tamaki, his frown deepening. He thought back to the day he was speeding on the highway in Éclair's car, when Haruhi was talking to him from the carriage as it sped freely on.

_Even I…love the Host Club, _she had said with a smile, holding out her hand towards Tamaki, for him to grasp. He had felt happier than he had ever felt that year when she said that: like all his efforts weren't for nothing. That someone he cared about did like the Host Club that he had established, that it was the right thing to do. He had clung onto that hope.

But maybe he was fooling himself. Maybe it was one of Haruhi's deceptions to make him come back, because someone else told her to.

No…Haruhi didn't deceive.

Tamaki shook his head at Kyoya's words, letting out a light laugh. "I trust Haruhi," he said. "If she wanted to leave, she'd tell us." His face snapped into a cold scowl in Kyoya's direction. "That's all we're saying on the matter."

Kyoya flinched at the hatred in Tamaki's face. Coughing into his fist to cover up his surprise, he replied, "As you like."

Tamaki bloomed into a smile once more. "See you tomorrow, Kyoya!" he called as he stood, grabbed his books, and walked from the room.

Kyoya stared after where Tamaki left, a smile tugging at his lips. "Damn him, he's right," he sighed. He turned his head towards the window. _Maybe…there's another way… _he thought. His eyes softening, he averted his gaze to the desk, finding that his hand was drawing unimportant [random designs onto his notes.

_I should just ask. Ask her…if she returns my silent feelings…_

Tamaki slowed his walk, frowning down at the ground. "If Haruhi didn't like the Host Club, she'd tell us. Tell me. It'd be obvious. She wouldn't keep it bottled up inside…."

_She doesn't show her problems so not to bother others, _said Ranka in his mind. [[A/N: said when they were in the supermarket))

Tamaki's eyes widened. _She…hates the Host Club?_

A flock of birds flew past the window as the bell tolled. Tamaki turned his head towards the sun, low in the sky. His eyebrows clenching, he realized the answer to his questions was to ask Haruhi himself.

With a purpose in his steps, he walked down the hall, his footsteps striking the marble floor and echoing across the empty space.

_If she's unhappy, I want to help her, regardless if I like her in the Host Club or not._

_Only she matters._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

On the other side of the Pancake…

Haruhi turned the heat underneath the pot down to simmer as she looked over at her open notebook, frowning at a complicated algebra problem. "What…how do you do that? Oh, no wonder I failed the maths test!" she cried, balling her fists and beating them across the counter.

A strong knock met her ears. She frowned, turning towards the door. _Who could that be?_

She wiped her hands on her short apron tied around her waist and walked towards the door, careful to avoid the broom lying across the floor. Unlatching the door, she opened it and peeked through. Her eyes widened. "T-Tamaki-senpai?" she stammered.

There her senior and King stood, dressed in his regular clothing (a white sweater that hung loosely around his thin frame, jeans, and casual flip flops) his hair swept across his face by the gentle wind. He beamed at her. "Konnichi wa, Haruhi!"

"Chotto…Konnichi wa…" She blinked at his sudden arrival. "I wasn't…"

"Expecting such a handsome man at your door?" asked Tamaki, striking a pose, flipping his hair from his face and smiling his priceless, lovely smile that captured the hearts of the 60 of the Ouran High School girls.

"Um…no…"

Tamaki shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "My visit is a bit unexpected, I agree. But!" he added as she let out a frustrated sigh, "I just wanted to see you outside of school hours!"

Giving him a blank look, she asked, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I want to be best friends!" he replied, smile never failing.

"Okay…" She shrugged and turned, walking out of the narrow entrance way so he could get through. "Come in, I guess."

Smiling, he chimed, "Thank you, Haruhi!" Stepping in, he flicked his sandals off near the other shoes. One of them landed on top of Haruhi's. "Should I…?" he began, pointing down to the ground.

[Kaoru: AH!

Hikaru: Kaoru? What's wrong?

Kaoru: EVEN TAMAKI'S SHOE WANTS TO MOLEST HARUHI! IT'S ON TOP OF HER SHOE! –raises index finger and shakes head- I would not want to be in that shoe's place right now.

Tamaki: You bakas…! -clonks his fists on their heads-

Author: -sweat-drop-

"Doesn't matter WHERE they land," Haruhi shrugged. "Everything's disorganized in here. Just come in."

He brightened. "Okay!" Practically bouncing into her apartment, he smiled at the cosy atmosphere, glad to be in her house once again. He turned to look closer at what she was wearing; her apron and baggy shirt that looked a bit worse for wear. "Were you cleaning?" he asked.

"Yes, I was." She had already walked over to the counter, flicking on the fire under a teakettle. "I'll pour you some tea. I have some left over from when I made it a few minutes ago."

Tamaki nodded, looking around the house. "Haruhi, you keep it really clean," he said in an appreciative tone.

Haruhi turned and frowned. "What?"

"The house. You keep it clean. I bet it's as clean as my own mansion, and I have 10 maids to clean it. And there's just you. That's a big accomplishment!" He smiled, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels as she gave him a small grin.

"I don't clean that well. Just enough to live without clutter." She turned, setting the teacup onto the table as Tamaki sat down on one of the cushions. "There. Now, I have to continue—" she began, starting to turn back to the kitchen area.

"No, sit down!" Tamaki took her wrist and pulled her down on the opposite side of the table. "You need to rest!"

"But…I have homework…"

"Homework?" Tamaki blinked, tilting his head to one side. "Why?"

Lines of irritation appeared under Haruhi's eye as she clenched her fists that were resting on her lap. Her mind travelled back to the twins' description of Tamaki cramming in the homework from the day before, two minutes before class started. _That's right…he probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word. _

"Because it was assigned to me in class and I have to finish it by tomorrow," she replied, rubbing her sore temples as she closed her eyes.

With a smile, Tamaki propped his elbows on the table, leaning forward. His tea that sat in the middle of his arms rippled inside the cup. "Don't you think you're worrying too much about it?"

"I'm not worrying too much about it," she protested with a small frown.

"That's all you were doing at the Host Club today, Haruhi," Tamaki said, his smile fading. "Homework. Don't you have enough time at home?" he asked, his face holding concern.

Haruhi shrugged, trying to appear as carefree as she could on the subject. "I have a lot to catch up on."

Tamaki asked her, "So…the Host Club is taking up your free time?"

"What?" Haruhi frowned, confused. "Taking up my free time?"

Tamaki nodded. "You always want to study. Would you rather do that than host?" There was a pause as she stared him in confusion. He sighed deeply and hung his head. "You…can be honest, Haruhi."

Haruhi stared at him, her face blank. _Taking up…my free time? _She frowned as she reflected on the last quiet weeks in the Host Club. "Well…no…it's not, not really…"

Eyes shining with hope, Tamaki slapped his palms on the table and leaned forward on his knees, searching her eyes for any trace of encouragement. "Really?"

"Then again, you asking me on date after date IS distracting me from my studies…"

Tamaki fell flat on his face as an arrow of rejection smacked him in the head. "O-Oh…" he said in a strangled whisper.

"Why do you ask, Senpai?"

Tamaki looked up, blinking. "Why?" he repeated.

Haruhi nodded. "You don't usually ask those things."

"Ah…" Tamaki frowned at her for a moment, then broke into a smile, straightening. "No reason, really. It's just nice to know that one's subjects are serving their King full-heartedly."

_So it was for his own selfish reasons? _Haruhi thought with an irritated glance in Tamaki's direction. "Oh."

Tamaki tilted his head in a thoughtful way, as if observing her. She frowned. Deciding she didn't like the gaze, she stood, announcing, "Daijyobu, ari—"

"I know!" Tamaki interrupted, smacking his fist into his palm. "Let's play a game!"

"A…a _what_?"

"Isn't that what friends do?" asked Tamaki innocently. "Play games with each other?"

"Uh…" _Little does he knows those words can be taken in many ways…_she thought as a spontaneous blush flamed her cheeks.

Snapping his fingers, Tamaki exclaimed, "Yes! You can teach me how to play a commoner's game! Like…" There was a pause as he thought. "You can instruct me on how to play that trick when you wind the strings between your fingers!"

"You mean…cat's cradle?"

"Yup!"

"Um…" Haruhi frowned, hesitantly looking over a the stove.

Tamaki's smile grew devilish. "You don't want you?" he challenged. "You'd rather clean?"

"…yes, I would."

Feigning hurt, Tamaki whimpered, tapping his teacup with a 'wounded' paw, his eyes shaping like a puppy's. "Onegai?"

Haruhi shook her head, beginning to get irritated once again with this meddling rich, spoiled King.

Tamaki, seeing this, took a new approach. Tapping his chin, in a thinking stance, he said, "I have an idea. If you teach me how to play a commoner's game, I'll help you clean. How's that?"

"…do you even know…how to clean?"

"Don't worry! You can teach me that, too!" Tamaki chimed. A black sign zoomed across his chest, with the pink-lettered words _'Solution for Everything'_ writ on it.

_Why me…? _Sighing, she nodded. "All right, all right. But it has to be quick."

So from that point on, for the next half hour, Haruhi attempted how to explain cat's cradle to Tamaki. It came out as a failed mission of course, with Tamaki getting his fingers tangled into the string constantly—so they cleaned. This proved to Haruhi to be easier to teach.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, am I doing it right?" asked Tamaki, proudly wiping the cloth back and forth across the window after spraying Windex onto it [American product in Japan. Hah.

Haruhi dared to grin. "Yeah…for an amateur."

"An amateur?!" he yelped.

Haruhi giggled, turning back to this dishes she was washing. Tamaki smiled and sprayed more Windex onto the window.

Silence consumed the house except for the clanking of dishes and running of water; until Haruhi asked, "So…you live alone?"

Tamaki frowned, turning to look at her. "Yeah, I do."

"Isn't that…lonely?" she kept her back to him, knowing that his eyes were penetrating her.

Tamaki chuckled, spraying more Windex onto the window. "Yeah, it's lonely. Big mansion, no one in it but me and a few other servants. Some people would think it enjoyable, but…it's too quiet."

Haruhi nodded. "Was it…quiet in France?"

Tamaki smiled, looking up at the blue sky through the clean window. "No. I would always play piano to Oka-san, when she was in bed with another fever."

Haruhi frowned down at the dishes, stopping from cleaning them. "O-Oh…"

A few seconds passed. Haruhi knew this because of the clock's ticking that filled the silence. Before she could think, Tamaki was beside her, placing the Windex on the counter.

Haruhi blinked. "Y-Yes, senpai?"

"Good luck with your homework, 'k?"

"Um…okay…Are you leaving?"

Tamaki shrugged. "Yeah, I think that's best. You seem occupied with other things. I really shouldn't have barged in." He ruffled her hair in a playful way, grinning. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Haruhi frowned at his sudden departure. "Um…Bye," she stammered as he wedged his feet into his shoes. He gave her a small wave before he disappeared through the door.

She turned back to her sink, clenching the counter with anger. "I should never have asked him those questions! My mouth always runs away with me…"

With a sigh, she turned her eyes back to her homework. She realized that the Windex Tamaki had placed onto the counter blocked her vision. Since the blue cleaner was somewhat clear, she could see the magnified numbers through the liquid.

After a moment of standing at the sink, sudsy bowl in hand, frozen with thought, she said to herself, "If 5 is the value of x and 8 is the value of y then what is the answer to the equation that amounts to…huh?"

_Damn it, I still don't get this._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru called from where he was burrowed under the sheets, protecting himself from the cold. "Are you coming to bed?"

Kaoru peeked out from the bathroom door, a toothbrush stuck in his mouth, the toothpaste forming around his mouth. He nodded, disappearing again. The water was switched on as he spat. "Just coming, Hikaru…"

Hikaru frowned. His brother sounded different. Tired. After a few moments, when his twin wasn't coming through, he flung the covers from his shivering body and walked into the bathroom. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru stood, palms on the sink's marble counter, leaning against it, head lowered. "What?"

Immediately Hikaru knew something was wrong. In one swift motion, he was behind his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Kaoru," he cooed, "what is it?"

"Just tired," Kaoru lied with a fake yawn.

"Are you too scared to come into bed with me?" Hikaru asked, a sneaky tone creeping into his voice.

A frown flickered across Kaoru's face. "No…" _Scared? Is that why I'm standing here, refusing to leave my own bathroom?_

"Come on, then," Hikaru beckoned, taking his brother's hand and leading him out of the bathroom. Kaoru hesitated.

"C'mon, Kaoru, its freezing!"

Kaoru nodded, letting his brother guide him to bed. They both sank into the covers. Sighing, a wave of relief washing over him, Kaoru snuggled against his brother. He felt comforted in his brother's arms, safe. Nothing could penetrate him.

"What are you thinking about?" Hikaru asked with a grin, as Kaoru buried his head into the crook of his neck.

Kaoru shrugged, giving his brother a bland answer. Hikaru wouldn't understand. He wouldn't understand that every time Hikaru poked fun at him, or made a joke about Kaoru's feelings to Hikaru, it stung. Badly. Haunted Kaoru. The question hung in the air, torturing him, tearing him apart: _Does he love me as much as I love him?_

Hikaru sighed. "Well, Kaoru, if you won't tell me…" Reaching over, he clicked off the light on the bedside table, turning his back to his little brother. "G'night."

"Goodnight…Hikaru."

_I never tell him anything anymore. Why am I always so silent? _Kaoru, shivering from cold and fear, wrapped his arms around Hikaru, burying his face into his brother's [bare back. Hikaru's skin [shirt was warm against his icy cheek.

_It's all Haruhi's fault. He only thinks about her. Dreams about her. Not about me anymore. I'm second below her. _

He clenched Hikaru's arm tighter, his body tensing. If Haruhi was all Hikaru thought about…then…He bit his lip, shivering harder against his brother.

_Don't leave me, Hikaru. Don't leave me for an outsider._

Review, guys! Love ya all! x -KuroHinote 


	11. A Declaration of Love

**Hell, I'm slow. A thousand apologies, everyone! Now I just have to pray that people are actually still keeping up with this story…heh. Okay, I'll do a recap, since it's been so darn long. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Recap: **Tamaki got paranoid that Haruhi didn't like the Host Club, so therefore went over to her house to inquire about it. They had their moment…and it was revealed in Tamaki and Kyoya's conversation that Kyoya had a bit of a jealousy problem; and possibly likes Haruhi. Kaoru is paranoid about Hikaru 'leaving him' and a certain secret feeling that he's hiding from his twin is pressing him down (aka he's romantically in love with him. OOOH the scandal!). Yes, good? All that happened? Okay, let's hope so.

**Prologue to Chapter 11: -Weight of Attraction-**

I don't regularly fall in love.

Yeah, back in France it was okay. I charmed girls into liking me (which they easily did), and even went out with a few, but I never actually…loved them. A physical attraction, sure. But not love. Janine always yelled at me for that, for being so insensitive.

Honestly, I didn't know what love was until I met…Haruhi. For some reason, I'm falling for her; more than I should. She's been constantly on my mind and overpowering my thoughts, steering me into certain directions as I go on with life. I can't explain why this attraction came about; maybe because she's so different. I mean, as much as one tries to think otherwise, dressing up as a guy when you're actually not isn't 100 percent normal.

Yet I'm falling in love with her. Hopelessly. When I'm with her, her charm and smile makes me forget all about Phillip's death; what I'm keeping from Janine. Around her, my problems dissolve. I'm happy.

_That's all I want, to be happy; and around her, I am._

**Chapter 11: A Declaration of Love**

Haruhi let out a sigh, brushing a strand of brown hair from her face. She stacked her books into two large piles: homework she didn't do, homework she accomplished during the Host Club. Of course, during her work, Tamaki yelled at her for not being a dedicated host; but she could easily tune him out to think about more important things.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny cried, bouncing up to her with a smile.

Haruhi smiled down at him. "Oh, hello Hunny-senpai. I thought you already left."

"Yeah, I'm going to leave now! Takashi's walking me home, so I don't have to worry!"

Haruhi looked past Hunny, to Mori standing at the doorway, silent as usual. "Well…you're lucky to have someone looking out for you."

Hunny nodded. "Yup!" He leapt up and grasped Haruhi's shoulders, nuzzling her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Haru-chan!"

Smiling, Haruhi nodded, setting him on the ground. With a wave, he took off in Mori's direction, slipping his hand into his and pulling him out the door. Haruhi saw Mori's glance at her before he disappeared into the hall, shutting the music room door behind him.

Shrugging, Haruhi sank into her chair, staring up at the white ceiling. Perhaps…she could go to Tamaki's little glade that he showed her, to study. A smile stretched her features. _Yes…it's so peaceful. And it'll be even more so, without him there constantly talking in my ear._

She stood, gathering up her books, making a move to go. She was halfway to the door when it cracked open. Frowning, she waited to see who it was. Stephen's face peeked through, curious.

"Oh…is the Host Club over?" he asked stupidly.

Haruhi smiled. "I'm afraid it is. You're ten minutes late."

"Am I? That's a shame." He walked into the room, sticking his hands into his pockets, smiling shyly. "I was hoping…I could talk to you."

Haruhi frowned, tilting her head to one side. "Talk to me? About what?"

Stephen blinked. "Well…anything, really. Isn't that what a Host and a guest do when one requests the other? Just talk about anything?"

Shrugging. Haruhi smiled, "I suppose so. You'll have to wait until tomorrow, I'm afraid. I have to go home and do chores before Oto-san gets home…and make dinner…" Her brow furrowed in thought as she remembered all the work she had to do. "In fact, I should be going now…"

"Haruhi, wait," Stephen said in a rushed way, blocking her path as she walked towards the door. "I need…"

"What is it?"

"I need to….that is…" Biting his lip, his eyes averted to the ground; he couldn't bear looking into her eyes. It just unnerved him. "There is actually something…something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?" Haruhi pressed, leaning forward, eyes intent on his.

"Janine was talking about…how Tamaki Suoh liked you so much."

A sweat-drop appeared on Haruhi's forehead. "Uhh…"

"…and I was wondering if you return his feelings."

Haruhi did a double take; her eyes widened. "What?" she gasped. "Re…Return senpai's feelings? What do you mean?"

"Oh, come off it, Haruhi!" Stephen shouted, scowling at her, clenching his hands into tight fists of rage. "You like him, its obvious! The way you look at him…how he treats you…Why don't you just tell the truth?!"

Haruhi could only stare at him.

He grasped Haruhi's shoulders, his eyes pleading. "Please, Haruhi. Tell me so I can be silenced forever. Do you love Tamaki Suoh? Are all my efforts to win you in vain?"

"N-Nani?" _Win me? Love senpai? What in the…_ "I-I don't love him, no…" She frowned, trying to push away from him. "Wait, why are you asking me these questions?"

Stephen stared hard at her, slowly raising an eyebrow. "You mean you really…don't know?"

Haruhi shook her head, taking a step backward so to unlatch herself from his grasp. It didn't work; he just clenched her arms harder, bruising her skin where his fingers clutched.

He sighed; and his lips curled into a small grin. "I'll show you, then," he said quietly. Leaning forward, and seeming unaware of Haruhi's efforts to try and get away from him, he kept going towards her until his face was centimetres from hers. His minty breath tickled her cheek as he whispered into her ear, "I love you, and I don't give a damn what the Host Club King might think about it."

Haruhi's eyes widened; but before she could get out a word of surprise, she felt his lips brush against hers. Too shocked to move, she stood there, her arms gripped by his hands, her mouth stolen by his.

_S-Stephen-senpai...is….kissing me?!_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

With a heavy sigh, Kyoya stuck his hands deep into his pockets, travelling down the hall at a slow and depressive speed. His eyes half open, he trudged his way towards the music room, not at all eager to follow Tamaki's demand. Two minutes earlier, he had gotten an urgent text from Tamaki that had gone something like this:

_KYOYA!! Our daughter is still studying in the Host Club room, even after its ended! What if she doesn't know that school is about to close? What if she's TRAPPED?! You must find her, mother, since you're still in the building! GET OUR BELOVED DAUGHTER BACK FROM OURAN'S CLUTCHES._

Kyoya hung his head, closing his eyes in irritation. "Baka…" he muttered low under his breath.

"Oh, come off it, Haruhi!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kyoya lifted his head and stopped as the familiar voice echoed in his ears. "Stephen-senpai?" he murmured. Quickening his pace, he got to the music room faster than he would have. He decided to play it on the down-low. Creeping to the door, he peeked through the crack hesitantly, to see a shocking scene before him.

Stephen had his hands gripped around Haruhi's arms; she was saying something, almost in protest; and before Kyoya could react, he saw Stephen's lips make contact with hers. Kyoya's eyes widened. He glared dangerously at the scene.

He watched, tensed with anger until Haruhi pushed Stephen away and finally said something firm in her defence.

"I'm sorry, I…I can't accept your feelings," she admitted, not daring to look him in the eye. "I like you better…as a friend."

Stephen stared at her, not comprehending. "But…but I just—"

"I'm sorry." With a deep sigh, she pried from his loose grasp and turned to leave. She froze as Kyoya stepped into her sight. "K-Kyoya-senpai…"

Without a word, he grabbed her collar and pulled her roughly out. "Wait, I can walk!" she protested as she was pushed out the door. Kyoya reached to close it; giving the dejected Stephen one last glare, he swung the door closed, leaving him in darkness.

"Kyoya-senpai, what's wrong?" Haruhi demanded. "Hey!"

Kyoya grabbed her by the arm and led her away from the room, his lips in a thin line.

"Kyoya-senpai!" She yanked her arm from his grasp, glaring up at him. "Where are you taking me?"

He spun around to meet her with a hardened gaze. "Did he do anything?" he asked in a low voice.

"H-He only kissed me..." Haruhi said hesitantly, having no problem admitting it.

"I'm asking if he did anything further than that."

"N-No…." She frowned in confusion at his agitated face. "Kyoya-senpai? Are you all right?"

Kyoya blinked; he realized what a state he was getting himself into. Unclenching a fist, he shook his head, putting a hand over his face. He spun around so to not meet her gaze. "I'm fine."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows; taking a cautious step towards him, she said, "I…I appreciate you worrying."

"Only because Tamaki would throw a fit at me if anything happened to you."

Haruhi would have taken that reason, if she hadn't heard something else in Kyoya's voice. "Is that…the only reason?"

Kyoya turned around sharply, pushing his glasses up his nose. He was once again calm, composed. No longer lost for words. "You already had a love-declaration today," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "You don't need another one." Giving a small smile at her bewildered expression, he nodded in departing, turned on his heel, and walked away.

Haruhi stared after him, her face surprised. She stood there for a moment, frowning in thought, soaking in the silence. Then, tilting her head to one side, she muttered, "_Huh_?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**On the Other Side of the Fuzzy Pancake…(ooh it must have mould).**

Faint outlines of people, passing cars, and lampposts flashed by as the limousine sped down the main street. The sun glinted off of the window. Kaoru stared out it with a gloomy gaze, a sigh inflating his chest.

He felt Hikaru's finger trace lines across his hand as their fingers entwined, resting on the seat of the car. They sat a far distance away, when they usually sat with their legs touching, their arms touching: with them close to each other.

"I'm…going to ask Haruhi out in a few days" he heard his brother whisper, as soft as dust falling.

Kaoru's brown furrowed on instinct at Hikaru's words. The vehicle slowed down to a stop at a traffic light. "Hikaru…"

"What?"

He turned his head so that his eyes locked with his brother's. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Hikaru smiled, unaware of Kaoru's meaning. "Hurt? Why would I get hurt?"

"Maybe Haruhi…doesn't…" Kaoru clenched his fist at his side, forcing himself not to say more. If he blurted out what he thought, it'd hurt Hikaru. He couldn't hurt Hikaru. He couldn't make Hikaru sad, although he despised the fact he was going to ask Haruhi on a date.

With a shrug, he turned away to look at the window again. _I should never have spoken._

"What? You think Haruhi's fallen for someone else? Like our baka King?" Hikaru challenged, a scowl replacing his smile.

Kaoru, not able to lie, nodded meekly, daring to make eye contact with him once again. "It's…possible."

With an outdrawn breath, Hikaru slumped back in his seat. "I think so too," he admitted in a whisper.

Unable to explain why, Kaoru felt his heart bleed when seeing the sadness on his beloved twin's face. He knew that Hikaru always wanted Haruhi. But he didn't know he wanted her _that _badly.

Kaoru always thought that Hikaru wanted Kaoru more.

Now he realized that any hope of keeping Hikaru in their world was gone. They were separating more. Biting his lip to hold back tears, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Hikaru," and wrapped his arms around his brother's thin frame, burying his face into Hikaru's blazer. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

Hikaru blinked down at Kaoru, surprised by his sudden affection. "Kaoru…"

"I really am sorry, Hikaru."

"No, its all right…" Hikaru placed a hand on his brother's back. He noticed that his younger brother was shaking. "Kaoru?" He felt his blazer getting steadily wetter under his brother's face, his tears soaking through to his shirt. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

Kaoru nodded. "Hai…"

"Kaoru." Hikaru pulled away from him, taking his brother's face in his hands and looking into his eyes. "Kaoru, what's wrong?" he cooed as more tears sprinted down Kaoru's face.

Shaking his head, Kaoru let out a sob, shutting his eyes so to not look at his brother. "You wouldn't…"

"I wouldn't what?"

"We're separating, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "We're…what?"

"Separating." Kaoru pulled his face from Hikaru's hands. He leaned his arm against the window, burying his face into it.

Hikaru blinked, not fully understanding what his brother meant. Separating? How could they be? He felt as if they were together as never before. Whenever he liked girls, he never said it openly to Kaoru—until then. Before he had felt as if Kaoru would take it too harshly.

_I should never have said anything, _he thought with bitter regret.

"Kaoru…" Scooting closer to his brother, he touched his back lightly with his slender fingers. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kaoru tightened at his brother's caring voice. If only he could hear it more often. It soothed him, stopped him from crying. _Damn it…_

"Tell me what's wrong."

_I love you, that's what's wrong! I feel like a sick pervert, loving my twin. But I love you, damn it all. Love you like I've loved no one else. Your voice, your touch, your face…YOU…I love you. You're me. I hate me. But for some reason I love you, Hikaru. I love you so, so much…_

"Kaoru?"

_And it kills me…that you can't tell. _"Y-You…"

"Wouldn't understand?"

Kaoru nodded. He turned, daring to look into his brother's eyes.

Hikaru gazed at him steadily. "Okay," he said softly, wrapping his arms around his brother, resting his chin on his shoulder. "Tell me when you want to."

Shivering, Kaoru sniffed, wiping away loose tears. "I will, Hikaru…"

_I want to tell him…tell him so, so much._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**o The SCANDAL! Once again, I'm really sorry for not updating, I promise the chapters will come more steadily this time, cause I've practically written them all. Do not be angry! –dodges flying bananas and cookies-**

**Pop me a review to let me know you guys are actually still keeping up with this story! XD**

**-KuroHinote; who is one insecure author, folks.**


	12. Fraud

**Instead of a prologue…I shall use this space for REVIEW REPLIES! To all my lovely anonymous reviewers. **

**Rei: **MY GOD I'm so glad I have a new reader who actually LEAVES INTERESTING REVIEWS! -throws hands up and sings halleluiah- I'm pleased that you aren't harsh towards my story, and that you left me your thoughts. :) I noticed that Tamaki and Ranka are so much alike as well, when I was watching the anime last night. I think that's halfly why Haruhi's so attracted to Tamaki...cause he makes her feel comfortable?...I dunno haha. :P I'm so glad you like Mizuki. I love writing her. It's so...awesome. I LOVED writing the 'Tamaki rejecting Janine' part. It made me feel sooo satisfied. -evil smirk- Of course Kyoya called Ranka on purpose haha he's a jealous little person. I'm glad that my latest chapter gave you a scene...In general I'm extremely ecstatic that you're even reading my story! You give me a great honor to write for. -bows dramatically-

defaultNinja: What an awesome name. Anyways. You like how the Haruhi/Tamaki couple is -unrealistic-? How is it unrealistic? lol just wondering...not that I've taken offence. :)

**TONI: **OOH…My, my...you yell...quite loudly. Blew me away from the screen there with those caps lock! Hehe...Good job. Annoyed with Tamaki and Hikaru, eh? Or did you mean Haruhi? And why do you want them broken up? I enjoy hearing your opinions, could you just justify them for me, onegai? Thanks for reading! -thumbs up-

**PuffBubbles: **I LOVE your name. I do. PuffBubbles. It just...stirs the imagination. Wow I'm strange. Okay. Moving on. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! -glomps- Your appreciation warmed me and gave me motivation to write Chapter 10! Mori's not in character, cause...I think he's boring just standing there in the shadows, not saying anything. -shrug- If he's annoyingly out of character, please let me know! Of course you may have a cookie. -pats head and hands you your magically favorite cookie and smiles widely-

**asdfasdf**: I'm impressed with your name. That'd be complicated to write every time you leave a review. WAIT! Why the heck am I focusing on everyone's names?! I must shut up. Okay, but before I do, let me say how grateful I am to your attention to this story. Your reviews always made me smile (and laugh occassionally). -hands you a cookie-

**bumble bee**: -points dead in your direction- I LIKED THAT QUOTE TOO! Great minds think alike! -amazed**-**

**COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**Okay, that's everyone, I think...If I missed you out, yell at me for it, and I will DEFINITELY reply to you in the next chapter! At the same time cowering in fear...Heh.**

**Chapter 12: Fraud**

"Tell me of it!" Renge commanded, plopping onto the couch across from the twins'.

The twins looked up from the book they were reading. The book's cover was spread out across both their laps, and both their right and left hands clutched the pages. They stared at her blankly. "Eh?"

"Tell me of your tragic past!"

"Our…tragic pasts?" The twins blinked at each other.

"Kaoru, do we have a tragic past?"

"Beats me. If we did we'd know."

"There is a secret behind every pair of lovers!" Renge declared, pointing an accusing finger in their direction and grinning dangerously. "I suggest you spill it out. There must be some excuse for your impurity!"

"We're just reading a book together," the twins grumbled, bending their heads down to scan through the pages.

"Careful, don't get a paper-cut," Hikaru warned, looking over at Kaoru worriedly as his brother turned the page.

Kaoru smiled at Hikaru softly. "I won't…"

A few girls behind Renge squealed in delight. "How adorable!"

Renge crossed her arms, scowling at the twins. "I still think they're hiding something," she sniffed.

"Renge-chan, would you like some tea?" Haruhi offered, bending down next to her and offering her the tray.

Renge brightened, seeing Haruhi. "Haruhi-kun! How nice of you!" Grabbing one of the delicate teacups in her fingers, she sipped it, closing her eyes in thought. "May I ask what you think of all this?"

Haruhi blinked. "Think of…what?"

Renge opened her eyes, slowly looking sideways towards Janine and Tamaki, who were once again sitting on a couch together. Janine talked with rapid expression while Tamaki sat and nodded, smiling politely. "Of your supposed-lover being taken by someone else."

"My…my WHAT?"

Renge slammed the teacup onto the table in front of her, turning to Haruhi with excited eyes. "I figured it out last night! You could be the jealous Host Club member that falls in love with Tamaki-senpai's admirer, Janine! You watch them flirt every day, and it will tear you apart, and thrust you into a dark and cruel hell!"

"…."

"What? Haru-chan's going to hell?" Hunny gasped as he and Mori passed, hearing the last part of the conversation.

Mori tilted his head to one side, face confused. "Ah?"

Renge nodded. "Yes, Hunny-senpai. Haruhi-kun is about to feel a world of hellish pain."

Hunny's eyes overflowed with tears as his face crumpled. "But…but…I don't want Haru-chan to gooo!" Sobbing, he ran to Haruhi, clinging onto her leg. "Haru-chan don't leave us!"

"I'm…I'm not!" Haruhi shouted, flustered, attempting to shake Hunny off her leg. "I'm not in hell at all! It doesn't even bother me!"

"Yet you're blushing!" Renge cried, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "Don't try to hide it!"

Hikaru, sneering at Haruhi, said, "If Haruhi liked a girl, I hardly think he'd choose Janine."

Haruhi clenched a fist, an irked expression sketched on her face. "Hikaru…" she growled.

Renge crossed her arms, sniffing. "Nice try, defending your friend, my impure twins. But everyone knows of Haruhi's blossoming love for the beautiful French exchange student! It cannot be denied!" With that, she stood up as a motor beneath the ground roared to life. Jumping on her spinning platform, she disappeared below the ground before anyone could get a word in. "Oh, the drama!" she cried with her ridiculous laugh as she disappeared through the floor.

Haruhi, the twins, Mori, and Hunny stared blankly at where the platform once was, sweat-drops forming on their foreheads.

"I wonder…where she goes after she disappears under the floor," Haruhi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Perhaps she's made tunnels," Hikaru guessed, with a shrug.

"That's even stupider than my theory," snorted Kaoru, leaning back in the couch with a casual yawn.

"What's your theory, then?"

"That its simply a stage that she gets an assistant to stay down there to circulate it up and down."

Haruhi let out a sigh, looking away. "Who really cares…" Janine and Tamaki caught her eye once again. She raised an eyebrow. _She's with him…again? I can't help but think of it as obsessive… _She sighed, stretching her arms high in the air. "I need to do my work…" she grumbled.

"Why isn't Stephen here today?" Tamaki asked Janine, tilting his head to one side. "Usually he can't stand letting you go anywhere alone."

Taking a casual sip of her tea, Janine sighed, "Oh, because of this and that. He's always so worried about school nowadays, so he's probably at home doing homework. He left early, for some reason—he seemed a bit upset." Leaning back and laying a hand on her knee, she looked up at the textured ceiling. "It's kind of weird. It's like he's trying to get his mind off something. He always works when he's stressed out. Kind of like my Mom, I guess…"

Tamaki nodded. "Has he talked to you lately?"

Janine frowned. "About?"

"Well…" Tamaki fumbled for the right words to say. "With the tragedy…"

"What tragedy?" asked Janine, genuinely confused. "What don't I know?"

His violet eyes widened as he realized that Stephen hadn't told her. He pictured Stephen, sitting in a hunched position on the bench, his face shadowed. _His brother's death isn't the only thing torturing him…_

Blooming a smile, Tamaki replied, "You mistake me, dear lady. What I meant was…the tragedy of our blossoming love." A quick but stupid recovery on his part.

Her delicate teacup was clenched tighter between her fingers. "And why is that such a tragedy?" asked she with a fake smile pasted on her face.

Tamaki noticed her hatred towards the subject. "Stephen doesn't seem to like the idea that I escorted you to a café a couple of days ago," said he.

"He never likes me hanging out with guys at all. He's weird like that. But…" She leaned forward towards Tamaki, looking up at him with a serious gaze. "Drop the act, Tamaki. If you love me, tell me without putting on an actor's face."

Tamaki blinked, not processing her suggestion. "An…actor's face?"

"Yes, an actor's face."

Tamaki stared at her blankly.

"Don't you understand?" she whispered in desperation, her eyes tearing.

There was a pause as Tamaki thought. Slowly, he turned his head side to side.

Janine hung her head, a sweat-drop forming on her forehead. _So…thick-headed…_ Straightening and clasping her hands in her lap, her cheeks reddened. "I know you love her, Tamaki," she said slowly. "The way you look at her…it's obvious. So when you talk to me about love and such, think twice about it; because everything you say, to every girl you meet, isn't true. You don't love me. You don't love anyone you host. You only love one."

Tamaki tilted his head to one side. "But…of course I love you."

"Stop saying that!" Janine growled, aiming a pillow at his head. "Stop pretending!"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I'm not pretending. I truly care about you. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Romantically!" she shrilled. "I mean romantically! You love only one person romantically, and it's useless to try and deny it!"

Kyoya, having heard the conversation a few feet away, smirked to himself while typing on his laptop. "Reads him like a book," he muttered.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Tamaki said, frowning.

"Her!" Janine screeched, red in the face, pointing dead at Haruhi. Haruhi looked up from a group of girls she was now surrounded by, her face holding confusion. "And don't try to deny it, Tamaki!" she added loudly as all went silent.

Tamaki continued to stare at her, unphased. Standing, he took hold of her wrist and lowered her pointing hand gently. "Don't make a scene of it," he told her calmly, his calm eyes meeting her gaze. "I don't want you to be embarrassed later on."

Biting her lip, tears sprang to Janine's blue eyes. "I…I hate you, Tamaki!" she sobbed, pushing him away. The force of her shove was so hard that he fell smack onto the couch, spilling her tea on the table in the process. Clenching her fists, and giving him a glare, she turned and ran from the room.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the scene. He never knew Tamaki to upset a girl that violently before.

Everyone stood in shock. Not even the twins had something to say; they stared like the rest of the people in the music room. Finally, Tamaki sighed, sitting in an upright position and forking back his blonde hair. "Kyoya," he said.

Kyoya appeared behind him within a moment. "Tamaki?"

"Take care of our guests while I'm gone." Standing, Tamaki parted a group of girls from his path, smiling politely at them, and walked out the doors Janine disappeared through.

Haruhi stared at where Tamaki and Janine left. "What…was that about?"

"Why did she call you a 'her', Haruhi-kun?" asked one of the girls, eyes wide and wondering.

"Must have been a mistake," said Haruhi absently. Managing a small smile in their direction, she apologized, "Sumimasen. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, she strode away, towards the door.

"Haruhi," Mori said from behind her as she touched the doorhandle. "I wouldn't get mixed up with Janine. A jealous female can be dangerous."

Haruhi shrugged at his words, going through the door of the music room anyway.

Next to Mori, Hunny looked up at him with worried eyes. "Takashi…will Jani-chan become a bad person?"

Frowning, Mori asked, "What do you mean. Mitsukuni?"

"Will she…" Hunny clenched Bun-Bun tighter, biting his lip and staring ahead as his eyes grew soft. "Will she give away Haru-chan's secret? Because she's…jealous of her and Tama-chan?"

With a shrug of one shoulder, Mori stared out into the distance. "I don't know, Mitsukuni."

He said this with an absent tone. He was unconcerned of the Host Club's dramas. He just wanted to go to a quiet corner and read his new book.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**You know the drill. –dorky smile- **

**-KuroHinote**


	13. Where Do We Go?

**My attempt at angst involving Janine…enjoy. XD (for some reason I can write HikaxKao angst, TamaxHaru angst, and even angst with just Kyoya involved, but never Janine).**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Prologue to Chapter 13: -We Have A Special Guest Today: Janine Voices Her Thoughts About Haruhi-**

I hate her! I hate Haruhi Fujioka. Never have I loathed someone this much in my life. Her fake smile, her deception to the whole school, how she pretends to be a guy! She's so WEIRD! How can Tamaki like someone that WEIRD?!

I suppose I should say love. He does love her more than anything. You can see it the way he looks and smiles at her. Why does it have to be that way?

I think Tamaki Suoh is a fake. A fraud. He doesn't deserve all the attention from girls. He never means what he says. He's just a horrible person. Worse than Stephen, who flirts shamelessly with every girl in France.

That Haruhi Fujioka. She's definitely bi, the way she acts like a girl and doesn't have an issue with girls crushing on her. She blinds Tamaki to who is suitable for him or not! He doesn't deserve a girl with whack fashion sense, whack priorities, and a whack way of thinking altogether.

Someone outside of the Host Club should know of her secret. That way she'll be shamed, and Tamaki will no longer fall head over heels for her. What the hell does he see in her anyway?! It's absolutely ridiculous!

He doesn't love me…I know that. I should just stop asking for him everyday at the Host Club, stop thinking that our date to the café meant something. Even Stephen says he wants nothing to do with me. Stephen's always right. I should forget about Tamaki Suoh, his charm, his gorgeous looks, his flawless personality (although…I guess his over-dramatic nature is a bit too much to handle at times).

_But…if I'm positive he doesn't love me…then why am I falling for him so helplessly?_

**Chapter 13: Where Do We Go?**

Tamaki sprinted down the hall at full speed. His only thought was to find Janine. He couldn't just let her run off upset. "Damn it, I'm a host," he growled with clenched teeth as he rounded a corner, grabbing onto the wall to keep from losing his balance from the candy wrapper on the floor. "Girls should be running _after _me, not _from _me!"

Haruhi sprinted down the hall at full speed. Her only thought was to find Tamaki. She couldn't just let him run off after Janine like that. "Damn it, he'll say anything to get Janine to be happy with him again," she growled with clenched teeth as she rounded a corner, grabbing onto one of the pillars to keep from losing her balance from the candy wrapper on the floor. "Usually he says too much!"

Janine sprinted down the hall at full speed. Her only thought was to get away from the Host Club, the music room, the noise, the confusion…to get away from Tamaki. "Why does he confuse me?" she asked herself as she rounded into a completely different hall. "I…don't know why I blew up…" She wiped away a stray tear. "I'm so embarrassed! I can't go back!"

"Janine!"

Janine turned, stopping, blinking away tears to see who it was. "Tamaki?" she whispered.

"Janine," gasped Tamaki, running closer to her, practically out of breath. "I need to—"

"You said all you need to say, jerk!" she yelled, spinning on her heel and running faster. "Stop following me!"

"Janine, please calm down."

"No!" Before she could think, she was skidding across another candy wrapper. She fell to her knees, her fists smacking against the smooth floor. "No…" she repeated, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Tamaki stopped, breathing hard to regain air in his lungs. "Janine…"

Haruhi, realizing that they had stopped, harbored at a safe distance away from Tamaki and Janine, well in earshot.

"I…thought you liked me for a while!" Janine shouted, glaring down at the floor as tears spilled from her eyes. "I really thought you did. I found it unbelievable, that a gorgeous guy like you was taking interest in me, but I eventually thought it was true." She looked up to make harsh eye contact with him. "Little did I know it was a lie."

"Janine…"

"Stop saying my name!" She turned, sitting back on her heels, hands clenched in her yellow dress's lap. "I'm tired of lies, Tamaki Suoh," she spat at him. "You're a fake, as far as I'm concerned!"

Tamaki winced. "A…fake?"

"Yes, a fake! You always say how you love every girl you see, how you think every one of them is beautiful! Well you're just toying with their emotions. You don't truly think that way. You're a fraud. You should never have made the Host Club in the first place! Every idiot in it just breaks hearts!"

Tamaki took a step towards her, frowning. "It's not the Host Club's fault. If you're angry with me, don't blame it on them."

"I don't care! I hate this school!" Janine sobbed harder, burying her face into her hands.

Haruhi scowled. Walked quickly past Tamaki.

Tamaki blinked at her. "Haruhi?"

Haruhi put her hands on her waist, frowning down at the broken Janine. "You're saying that you don't care if you hurt other people's feelings for the sake of your sadness?"

Janine hissed, "You especially don't understand, Fujioka. Don't try to."

"I understand enough to know that your anger is blinding you. You're hurting senpai's feelings. I know you're upset, but it's not his fault."

"He toyed with me!" Janine snapped her gaze up to Haruhi's, scowling at her. "He toyed with my feelings. You call that 'not his fault'?!"

"Has he ever told you he loved you outright to make you believe that he's lying?"

Janine's eyes went wide as she remembered Tamaki rejecting her kiss, rejecting her outburst. 'Don't embarrass yourself,' he had said. Because…he didn't love her. And…he never lied that he did. She looked away, biting her lip. "No. But he still lead me on, taking me to a café, walking me home, taking an interest in me."

"He's worried about you," Haruhi said in a gentler tone. "He knows what its like to come to France, to be alone and uncared for." She looked over her shoulder at Tamaki, who stood stiff, expression sombre. "Right?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest. Stopped. Then nodded.

"He was looking out for you," Haruhi went on. "He wasn't trying to prove anything. He just wanted you to be happy." She bent down in front of the girl, tilting her head to one side. "So don't you think you hurt his feelings a bit…when you yelled at him like that?"

Janine looked up to stare at Haruhi. _Stupid, fake Haruhi. _Her glare deepened. Her anger reached its peak. In one swift motion, she struck her hand across Haruhi's cheek. Her slap's sound filled the air.

Haruhi held her throbbing cheek, too shocked to speak. Even Janine looked surprised she did it.

"Haruhi?!" Tamaki bent down next to Haruhi, grabbing her shoulders. He looked at her worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Haruhi couldn't speak. All that she could manage to do was stare at Janine. Janine stared back. Already the hatred was channelling from female to female's eyes.

Janine sat in a tense silence as Haruhi stood, turning. She said nothing.

Tamaki put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "Haruhi? I'll take you home."

Haruhi nodded absently.

Tamaki pushed her lightly. "Go get your bag. I'll follow."

Still silent, Haruhi walked down the hall, still holding her cheek, away from Janine.

"Wait!" Janine cried to Tamaki as he turned. She didn't want Tamaki to leave. Just Haruhi. She wanted to talk to Tamaki, alone. Say what she felt without yelling…"I'm-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just—"

With a glare, Tamaki turned to face Janine. "She was just trying to help. And you hurt her."

"I know…" Janine looked down at the ground as tears gushed down her cheeks. "I'm really sorry…"

Shaking his head, Tamaki walked quickly to catch up with Haruhi.

Burying her face into her hands, the girl cried harder.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki touched her shoulder as he caught up with her, frowning down at her. "Did she hurt you badly?"

Haruhi looked at senpai, managing a nod. "I'm…fine."

Stopping her, Tamaki tilted her face to the light. He scowled at her stinging cheek. "Come on," he muttered, taking her hand and leading her to the music room.

When they entered, all the Host members sprinted to them at once—except for Kyoya and Mori, naturally. Question after question attacked Haruhi.

"What happened with Janine?"

"Are you all right, Haruhi-kun?"

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Why did you leave before tasting my cake?"

"Wait, Haruhi, what's wrong with your cheek?" Kaoru called, above the stream of loud inquiries.

Haruhi blinked, dazed. "I…"

"Shut up, you bakas!" Tamaki roared at them. The Host Club stopped, surprise.

"I'm taking Haruhi home," muttered Tamaki, picking up Haruhi's bag from beside the door and slinging it over the shoulder. "Any questions will be answered tomorrow. For now, let it be." With that, he led Haruhi out of the door, leaving the perplexed Host members behind him.

As they walked out of the school, Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, surprised. "Senpai…"

"If she bothers you again," said Tamaki in a voice as hard as stone, "if she says one harsh word to you, or much less touches you, tell me." He looked down at her as his lips curved into a soft smile, and he clenched her hand tighter. "Okay?"

Haruhi nodded dumbly. "I…was just trying to help," she said.

"I know, Haruhi…" Tamaki smiled at nothing in particular, his eyes growing soft. "Thank you."

Haruhi nodded. Feeling she needed comfort, she moved closer to Tamaki's side, not letting go of his hand. Tamaki's cheeks burned a light shade of red as they walked away from the school, side by side, hands entwined.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**On the other side of the burnt pancake…**

"It's hard to believe Janine slapped Haruhi."

Mori turned his head to Kyoya as he spoke. His kohai sat at the small table, leaning back in his chair and typing the same key on his laptop repeatedly, unaware of his surroundings, swamped in his own thoughts.

_Definitely an agitated pose, _thought Mori. _That's what Mizuki would note. _He shrugged and looked away, not showing his anger towards the situation. "Yeah…she seemed…smarter."

Kyoya chuckled. "That's one way to put it."

"I guess any female can do stupid things when provoked," sighed Hikaru, absently playing with Kaoru's hair, leaning against his side.

"But Haruhi didn't provoke her, m'lord said," Kaoru said, frowning down at his hands.

Hunny clenched his bunny, his face sad. "Tama-chan looked worried…when he came in from walking Haruhi home."

Kyoya tapped his pencil against his chin, looking up at the ceiling, the light from the lamps glaring against his glasses. He remembered how his friend had stumbled into the music room, incoherent and quieter than he usually was. He told them he had just walked Haruhi home, and eventually told the story of Janine's slap and Haruhi's innocence, but in a worried tone.

Kyoya remembered talking with him before he left. "Do you think…it's my fault?" Tamaki had asked, looking up at Kyoya with an upset expression. "My fault that Haruhi got hurt?"

Kyoya's frown deepened as his fist clenched tightly against the rim of the table. He couldn't get Tamaki's unbearably sad eyes out of his mind.

"M'lord's always worried," said Hikaru with a wave of his hand, as if dismissing the matter. "Who I really care about is Haruhi."

"She'll be all right," Kyoya cut in, standing. "We forget that Haruhi is a strong individual. Someone like Janine can't bring her down—especially with a jealous slap."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "You don't feel sorry for anyone, do you?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a thinking way—his trademark. "No," he replied, shutting his laptop, tucking it under his arm, and walking from the music room. "It's late. We should go."

"C'mon, Takashi, we should go," Hunny urged, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

The twins shrugged in each other's direction, and followed their departing members out of the empty music room, shutting the light off behind them.

Darkness enveloped the room, and nothing was heard but the walls' faint memory of Janine's yelling at Tamaki, filled with jealousy for the surprised, innocent Haruhi.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**-giggles- Oh well, if all else fails, I had fun writing this chapter. Angst amuses me. –sweatdrop- It was kind of short but…meh.**

**1, 2, 3, 4, who do we review for? KURO! KURO! KURO! 5, 6, 7, 8, what story do we think is great? HARUHI NO KUUSUU! HARUHI NO KUUSUU! **

**To prevent my stupid chants from popping up at the end of every chapter, I suggest you review. **

**-KuroHinote**


	14. Faint Memory

**I decided that Mizuki and Mori aren't being focused on enough. It's just all Tamaki and Haruhi. SO we shall go back to that couple, and they will keep popping up for the next few chapters:) Can I get a woot woot?!**

**Disclaimer that I have failed to add in front of the other chapters: I do NOT own OHSHC. If I did, that would be awesome. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Prologue to Chapter 14: -An Extract From Mizuki's Diary-**

Dear piece of paper that will soon become unimportant with my words,

I met someone today. Well, a few days ago, actually. I pulled him out of the way of a speeding convertible. Not because I'm big and strong, but because he was too dazed to realize he was standing in the middle of the flipping street. There's my tale of romance for the day.

But there's something different about this guy. I'm sure of it. He doesn't talk often, he's limited to about three sentences it seems, yet his eyes give away all he wants to say that won't pass through his mouth. He's not one of those idiots at my school that rambles and rambles on about nothing. He's…

Well I don't know what he is. He's such a mystery. Is he a good person? A murderer? He certainly could pass as one, with that dark, mystifying look to him, set eyes, and tall muscular frame. He IS tall. He stands at an intimidating height of at least 6 feet! Way higher than I could ever be.

Anyway, he's working at the shop now. I won't be alone cleaning the shop that no one enters! Oji-san hired him, thank God. Now I'll have someone to talk to. Well, I'll talk, he'll listen. He seems like the type that'd do that. I'll make a new goal: to make more than 20 words pass through his mouth!

But…I won't admit it to Oji-san…that…I really…really….

_I'm stupid to try love again, but I really, really like this guy,_

Hugs and Kisses, my lonely, white, blue-lined friend.

-Mizuki

**Chapter 14: Faint Memory**

"Sources tell me a bitch fight broke out at your school," said Mizuki nonchalantly, blowing a bubble between her lips as she looked down at the magazine in her hands.

Mori looked over at her as he placed a carton of tea down on the floor beside one of the shelves, a frown creasing his sweaty brow. "Who told you that?"

"Oh, one of my friends. She attends Ouran. Was at the 'Host Club' or whatever when a girl started yelling at one of the members of the club."

Mori shrugged. "Oh, yeah. I'm in that club."

Mizuki looked at him with her black-eyeliner eyes, raising a thin brown eyebrow. "You're…in it?"

He didn't reply; he was already walking towards the door to get another crate of tea from the truck.

"Wait, wait, hold the phone!" Mizuki leaped off her stool and sprinted after him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. "You didn't tell me you were in thr Ouran Host Club!" she said with excited eyes.

Mori shrugged. "I didn't know it was important."

"Hell yeah its important!" Mizuki held up her index finger. "Just wait right there for a second." Pivoting on her heel, she dashed back into the shop.

Mori sighed, crossing his arms across his chest and looking out into the distance. He came to his job to deliver crates of tea. Not to be attacked by his boss's granddaughter.

"Look, look here!"

Mori averted his gaze downwards, and realized Mizuki had returned. She held up a large poster in front of her. Mori's eyes widened as he saw Hunny's smiling face looking back at him. He stood in a field of flowers, holding his bunny, smiling his adorable smile.

"Maybe you know him?" asked Mizuki hopefully, leaning forward, clutching the poster to her chest. "My friend told me about him, and we both are major fans! I love him to pieces! He's just so cute! And he's so YOUNG to be in high school! He must be a genius!"

Mori couldn't help but grin. "Yeah…I know him." _Young? Her friend must have forgotten to mention the key detail about Mitsukuni…_

"Oh, that's so great!" Mizuki cried, bouncing up and down. "Is he as adorable as he is in the magazines and gossip tells?!"

Mori raised an eyebrow. "Magazines?"

"Hai, hai!" Mizuki nodded up and down, holding her index finger in the air and looking very serious. "Me and my friend always dedicate Fridays to celebrating the existence of Hunny-kun! She purchases these magazines from one of the presidents of the Host Club—who isn't too bad looking, I hear—and while I flip through them, she tells me all the adorable things that Hunny did throughout the week!"

A sweat-drop appeared on the side of Mori's head. "Oh…really…"

"That's so great you know him!" cried Mizuki, beaming. "Maybe you could bring him around sometime!"

With another shrug, Mori turned and walked towards the loaded truck, taking hold of a tea crate and hoisting it off of the seat.

Mizuki frowned, tapping her foot. "You never talk much, do you?"

"I find no reason to. You talk enough for both of us."

Mizuki blinked, then burst into laughter. "See? There IS a brain in that head of yours! I was beginning to worry that your lack of words affected your wit."

"Why do you talk so much, then?" grumbled Mori as he passed her, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Because I find great reason to," Mizuki replied, turning and following him into the shop. "If I were just a meek, shy little girl that seems to be attractive to guys today—don't give me that look I know that 'cute' and 'ditzy' is the most adorable thing to a guy!—then I'd never get my point across to anyone. I'd just be quiet while everyone talked over me!"

_I don't favor cute and ditzy. _"It's good that you speak your mind, then," said Mori as he sat the tea crate down next to the others. "There's a few more…"

"Wow, you're really strong," Mizuki said in an impressed tone, smiling at him. "Where did you get all those muscles?"

Mori smiled. "Nowhere, really."

"I wish I could be strong," sighed Mizuki. Rolling back her long sleeve, she pinched her arm. "No muscle for me!"

"Being strong psychically isn't everything."

"S'pose not. Oh!" She jumped back on her stool and propped her elbows on her legs, cupping her chin in her palms. "Tell me of this bitch fight."

"Why is that important?"

"Haha, I dunno. I need some entertainment?" She blew another bubble, taking care to not make it pop in her face. "Hey! That was really big!" she giggled, smacking her gum as it entered back into her mouth.

Raising an eyebrow, Mori said slowly, "You don't say you're cute…?"

Mizuki blinked, looking at him with wide and innocent eyes. "Huh?"

Turning a slighter shade of red, Mori turned and muttered, "Nothing."

"Hmm?" Mizuki gently stood to her feet, taking a cautious step towards Mori, wiping her hands on her apron. "Are there…any more crates?"

Mori turned, and nodded. "I think so. Just a few."

"Perfect," chuckled Mizuki, rubbing her palms together in an evil fashion. "Time to prove that physical strength isn't everything!"

Mori blinked. "Eh?"

"Well, that's what you said, isn't it? I'm going to get those crates—that I can never lift—into this shop: ALL AT ONCE!" She threw her head back and laughed triumphantly, fists on her hips.

"…I'll hold you up to that."

"10 bucks for me if I do the job, 10 bucks for you if I don't."

"3."

"8, you rich bastard."

"7 and you have a deal."

"Done!" Springing into action, she sprinted outside the shop.

Mori's eyes followed her as she ran, a blank look on her face. _Carrying them…all at once? I doubt she could…_

A few minutes later, he heard a great rumbling. It stopped. He heard Mizuki grunting with effort—as she obviously lifted the crates. "Damn it!" he heard her scream. "Damn you crate! If my money weren't at stake I would smack you in half!"

"What's the racket?" barked a new voice as Mori heard clomping on the stairs. He turned and saw Mizuki's grandfather and his cane travelling down the stairs in a clumsy fashion. He saw Mori and decided to grin. "Ah, hello, boy. Getting those crates, are you?"

Mori looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Well…"

"You owe me…7 freakin' bucks…!" gasped Mizuki as she yanked something up the stairs of the shop.

Mori and her grandfather stared in utter amazement as she wheeled the three remaining tea crates in, stacked up on top of each other—on a _handcart. _"What do you think of THAT trick?" she asked with pride, pointing dead at Mori. "I proved your theory fair and square!"

Mori continued to stare. "It proves…that you're too lazy to try and do the job of carrying them yourself, and that you retreat to the easier way about things."

Mizuki grew red in the face. Sprinting at Mori, she clenched her hands around his neck, shaking him. "DOES NOTHING IMPRESS YOU?!" she screeched, breathing fire as she shouted.

"MIZUKI!" her grandfather barked, clapping his hands together sharply. "What in the world are you DOING? You're meant to be sweeping the shop, you pixy!"

Mizuki and Mori stared at the grandfather blankly. "Pixy?" they asked simultaneously, tilting their heads to one side.

"And YOU!" shouted Mizuki's grandfather, pointing dead at Mori. "YOU'RE meant to be working! Is this how you treat me for hiring you?!"

"Oji-san, calm down, calm down…" sighed Mizuki, waving her hand dismissively. "I was just proving a theory…"

"GET TO BLOODY WORK!!" he bellowed. A shudder rippled up Mori and Mizuki's spines.

"Fine, fine, ya old man!" Mizuki growled, snatching her broom off the ground and sweeping furiously. "This satisfy you?"

With a sharp nod, her grandfather pivoted on his heel and cane, marching back behind the counter. "If any customer comes in, my new assistant will be the one to serve them. That is his punishment."

Mori stared at Mizuki with a blank look as her grandfather travelled back up the stairs. There was a long span of silence as Mori thought.

"How…_do _you 'serve a customer'?" he asked Mizuki.

Mizuki looked up from the floor, her once angry face softening into a confused expression. Her blue eyes blinked behind her red fringe that was hanging over her face. Straightening, leaning against the broom, a giggle bubbled inside her. Unable to keep it in, she let out a colourful laugh at Mori's comment.

Mori frowned, confused what she was laughing at. "What?"

"It's just…you don't…know how to serve a customer," Mizuki giggled, doubling over with laughter.

Although still perplexed at exactly why this was funny to this strange girl, his face broke into a soft smile.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**On the other side of the exhausted pancake…**

Tamaki paced his room, forking his blonde hair through his fingers. His tie was halfway done up, his uniform not even fully taken off; his small lamplight cast shadows in his dark room.

He finally gave up standing and sat on the edge of his bed, face buried in his hands. He heard the slap as Janine's hand stroked against Haruhi's cheek.

_She was only trying to help me…vouch for me…and she HIT her…_

He saw Haruhi's shocked face that stayed in that expression even when he took her home. Her Dad wasn't home—to his relief—so they could depart in peace. Tamaki tried to apologize, but she didn't seem aware that someone was talking to her. Without a word, she shut the door on him, still blank and shocked. Her cheek was going a feverish purple by then.

Tamaki sighed. _How sad a father feels when his daughter is angry with him…_

They had walked all the way to her house in silence. After Tamaki had said 'Thank you' the conversation died. She did let him hold her hand all the way to her house, though. She never let that happen—never let Tamaki touch her for that long. She couldn't be too angry, then…right?

Lying back on his bed, he sprawled his arms out on either side of him, closing his eyes, ready for sleep to claim him. _I don't know what to think anymore._

Turning his head to the window, he looked out at the setting sun.

_I really don't know._

The memory of Haruhi's small, delicate hand burned in his fist.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Not too far away…the pancake turned in the frying pan once again…**

"It wasn't your fault," cooed Ranka as he pressed a cool washcloth to his daughter's cheek. "You were simply defending that idiot Tamaki, right?"

Haruhi nodded slowly, wincing as the water drizzled down her face. Ever since his father got home and found her sitting on the ground, still in her uniform, holding her burning cheek, he had pampered her back into health. "I…suppose so," she sighed.

"That insensitive girl, hitting my Haruhi," sighed Ranka, hugging his daughter closer to him. "You can stay home from school tomorrow, if you want to. Make it obvious that she's done damage to you."

Haruhi shook her head against her father's shirt. "No…I need to go. I need to act like nothing's happened."

Ranka frowned down at his daughter. "But, Haruhi, why? Something has happened! You've been abused!"

Haruhi shook her head again. "Not really. It barely hurts. If I don't go tomorrow, Tamaki-senpai will feel worse than he already does."

Ranka's hands grew tighter around his daughter's arm. "Why should he matter to you?" he demanded.

"He saw Janine slap me. While I was defending him. You know senpai...he was devastated."

_Why should HE matter? _asked Ranka in his mind, putting on an irritated face. "Well, Haruhi, you should think about yourself, not that baka."

"He did walk me home…"

"He WHAT?!" Spinning Haruhi around, Ranka cried, "Daughter! He walked you home?! Why didn't you tell me of this! He could have molested you!"

"…I really don't think so…"

Softening at her sad sigh, Ranka turned her around again, deciding he'd question her later. "You can do anything, Haruhi…" He stroked her hair in a loving way, holding her close to his chest. "Anything that feels right to you."

Haruhi nodded, the cloth that she held against her cheek shaking. _I don't want to face the Host Club…face Tamaki-senpai…what do I do to show him that he shouldn't take it harshly?_

She turned her head towards the window, sighing again as she saw the brilliant sunset in the distance, halfway blocked by other apartment houses harbouring her own.

_I know he's taking it harshly. He's that kind of person._

The memory of Tamaki's strong, protective hand burnt her fingers.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Oooh…the suspence! –collective gasps all around-**


	15. Uncreatively Named Chapter

**Here we go again…**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Prologue to Chapter 15: -Simultaneous Thoughts-**

_**Hikaru rolls over on his side in the bed, facing Kaoru's back.**_

_Hi, Kaoru… _

I wonder what's wrong with Kaoru. Kaoru, my innocent baby brother who never seems to worry or get sad about anything. But recently, he has been. I can see it in his eyes. When he cried in the car yesterday, I felt myself near tears too. He's just…so depressed. I don't know what to do. How to approach him. How to ask what's wrong. He's just never been this way before. I want to ask him what's bothering him, but…

Can't.

_**Kaoru squeezes his eyes shut as he feels Hikaru's warm breath on his bare back.**_

_Oh, Hikaru…_

Why is Hikaru going to ask Haruhi out? Isn't he satisfied with the way things are? I don't know why I cried in the car today. When I saw the sadness in Hikaru's eyes, I just broke down. I know he loves Haruhi—a lot. That's why I faked sick so many months ago so he could go on a date with her. It hurt me. A lot. But I did it; just so he could get close to her.

He doesn't show it at the Host Club, but occasionally I see him, looking over at her wistfully, like he wants to have her, but….

Can't.

_**Hikaru tightens his grip on the bed sheets, clenching his jaw.**_

_Damn it._

I'm really stressing about asking Haruhi. Will she say yes? No? There are so many questions that loom in my mind. They cloud my thoughts, and I can't think properly. I can't think at all: only about her. She's blocking everything I've ever thought of before.

…She's blocking Kaoru.

As much as I don't want her to, I'm starting to…love her more than I love my own brother. It's wrong, I know. I don't want to. I fight my desire for her.

Maybe that's why Kaoru cries. Because he knows we're…well…

He's right. We're separating.

_**Kaoru turns to face Hikaru, letting out an outdrawn sigh as he gazes at his brother's face.**_

_Hikaru, you loser._

If Hikaru weren't my brother, this wouldn't be happening. All this would work out perfectly. I'd confess my love for him, he'd hopefully feel the same, I know he feels the same in the smallest way, and we'd be happy together. Unashamed. There're gay couples all around these days. Why should Hikaru and I be any different?

…Because we're brothers, that's why.

I pray every night that I wake up and that we're completely unrelated. That we're of completely different bloodline: friends, that happened to fall in love in undeniable circumstances. Then everyone would accept us. I would accept myself.

Because, I mean, what person in their right mind loves their brother—twin no less—so passionately and…improperly?

I can't tell him this. If I did, he'd be disgusted with me. Laugh at me. Make fun of me. That's Hikaru all over, after all.

Maybe that's why I cry. Because I know that we're separating because of my feelings, one way or another.

_**Both of them open their eyes, not able to tell if the other is asleep or awake because of the dark. **_

_My stupid twin. He's already gone to sleep. _

_But I really do love him. With every thought I think, with every action I do. I love him so much it hurts…_

_And, he may not know it, but I never, __**ever**__ want to separate with him._

_**At this simultaneous thought, both reach out and feel for the other's hand. Their fingers entwine as they huddle closer to each other and close their eyes, surrendering to a fitful sleep. **_

**Chapter 15**

Janine clenched her bag tightly in her hands, biting her lip and soaking in the shameful stares of everyone around her as she timidly walked down the halls.

_"Look, it's the girl who hit Haruhi-kun," _whispered one.

_"I hear from very reliable sources that she tried to stab him."_

"_All because of jealousy."_

_"Really? I thought it was simply because she's French. Every French person has high blood pressure, anyone knows that."_

_"What a horrible girl. Who let her in this school?"_

_"The biggest mistake Ouran High School made, that's for sure."_

Finally, she ducked into a classroom, slamming the door behind her to block out the voices, the harsh insults that were being made right in front of her face. Although she deserved them; she knew that. Deserved every word of it…

Sinking to the floor, she buried her face in her hands, letting the tears leak from her eyes. That's all she did last night. Cry. She told herself she wouldn't cry when she got to school.

She heard someone shift a desk in mid-movement. Lifting her head, she blinked in surprise at Tamaki, who stood next to a desk, a few books in his hands. He turned his head to look at her with tired eyes.

"T-Tamaki…" she whispered, standing. "Gomenasai…I didn't know anyone was in here…"

Tamaki shook his head. "It's fine."

"Um…" Janine fumbled around for the door handle, prepared to sprint out. "I-I'll leave you alone…"

"Stop."

She did. "W-Why?"

Tamaki sighed, forking back his hair. He looked as if he had gotten no sleep; his dishevelled uniform suggested that he didn't put much thought into his appearance that morning before going to school. "I…" He looked down at the ground, rubbing his neck nervously. "I haven't been…so good with my actions…either."

Janine frowned at him, confused. "What? You're saying you did something wrong?"

Nodding, Tamaki continued, "I suppose I did lead you on, saying those things. They come out without me thinking, this talk of love and such. I'm a host, after all." He grinned at this thought and seemed ready to ramble about his wonderful tactics that he used as a member of the Host Club, but forced himself to remain in the serious moment. Sighing, he went on. "But…I didn't really lie when I said you were beautiful, lovely, or whatever came out of my mouth…" He made eye contact with her, smiling gently. "I really do think you're a wonderful person, Janine."

Janine shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Please stop…you're just making fun of me…"

"I'm not." He stepped closer to her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's wrong that you hit Haruhi. I think you have to apologize for that. But don't think I'll hate you or shun you for it."

Blinking with surprise, Janine looked up at Tamaki. "You…don't…hate me?"

"Why would I?"

Clenching her fists, Janine stared at the ground, shaking her head. "I…I'm such a horrible person! I hit Haruhi, when she was only trying to help. I didn't mean it, I just…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "It's a mistake to not hate me. You won't get hurt if you do."

Tamaki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't talk to me, please," Janine whispered, rubbing her cheek with the long sleeve of her dress. "My faults only hurt more." She managed a small smile at him. "I…accept your apology though. Although you didn't need to say it. You have nothing to feel sorry for." Turning, she clenched the door handle, opening the door to walk out into the hall again.

"Janine…" Tamaki began, reaching for her.

Turning her head, she smiled at him. "Sayoonara, Tamaki-senpai." With that, she shut the door in his face. Without letting him say a word.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On The Other Side of the Dramatically Bored Pancake…**

"Does m'lord seem agitated to you?"

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned their heads towards Tamaki, who sat at a table, tapping his fingers on the tabletop and scowling into the distance. Kaoru nodded, and agreed with Hikaru: "Definitely an agitated pose."

"What?" Tamaki looked up, dazed, just coming out of his deep pool of thought.

"Agitated," said the twins in one long, monotone drawl.

"I am not agitated!"

"Really? I never would have guessed otherwise…the way you were pacing so much before."

"I wasn't pacing! Can't a King get his daily exercise?!"

"Uh-huh," said the twins simultaneously, looking at each other with knowing glances. "He's agitated," whispered Hikaru to Kaoru.

"I AM NOT AGITATED!" shouted Tamaki, reaching to wring their throats.

"No wonder there's no guests here today," sighed Kyoya, taking a casual sip of his tea. "Your yelling is keeping them away."

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, looking around at the empty room. "Oh…you're right. No one's here."

Hunny stuck out his lower lip, brow furrowing. "Does…no one like us anymore?" he sniffed, rubbing his teary eyes with his fists.

"Everyone loves you, Mitsukuni," said Mori, ruffling his hair.

Hunny beamed. "Yay! Perhaps everyone's just sick, Takashi. Is that it?"

"Maybe."

He gasped, "Oh no! Do you think _I _made them sick? With my cake?!" He looked up at Mori with a horrified expression. "I didn't mean to, Takashi, really!"

"No one got sick from your cake, Hunny-senpai," assured Tamaki with a sigh. "They're staying away for other reasons," he added with a worried frown.

The door cracked open. Everyone stood to alert.

"Guests?" asked Tamaki hopefully, looking towards the door.

Haruhi walked in, holding her bag at her side. "Oh…hi," she said, walking over to a couch.

Tamaki stiffened, his face going pale. "Ha-Ha-Ha…Ha…"

"Hello, Haruhi!" the twins chimed, bouncing over to Haruhi and tugging at her arms, spinning her into continuous circles. "Play with us, Haruhi, play with us!"

"How could you be so insensitive, you bakas?!" cried Tamaki, yanking them back by their blazers. "Haruhi's been through a very traumatic situation!"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow in his direction, stopping herself from twirling. "Not…really…"

"I wonder whose fault that is…" said Hikaru with a yawn, looking away. "Not ours."

Tamaki let out a cry of anguish, retreating to his corner of woe, the shadows draping over his huddled frame.

Haruhi stared at him, a sweat-drop forming on one side of her head. "He's back to normal…" she sighed.

"Yay! Haruhi!" the twins cried, taking her by the arm again and leading her to the couch where they sat.

Tamaki crouched behind the couch, watching the twins and Haruhi socialize. _She seems okay…_thought Tamaki hopefully. _Maybe yesterday didn't affect her so much?_

Then the twins talked amongst themselves—just for a moment. And in the span of that second, Haruhi looked away. Tamaki frowned at her sad profile.

_No…it did._

Letting out a light cough, Tamaki tapped Kaoru on the shoulder. Kaoru looked up at his King and asked, "M'lord?"

With a warrior cry, Tamaki lifted Kaoru and swung him across the room. Kaoru flew away, yelling his head off.

"KAORU!" Hikaru leapt to his feet and sprinted to catch him, using Tamaki's head as a launch-pad. With a strangled shout, Tamaki fell to the floor. As Hikaru sprinted across the room in a desperate attempt to catch his air-born brother, Tamaki shot to his feet and leapt over the couch, appearing right by Haruhi's side.

When Haruhi looked over to where the twins once where, she saw Tamaki grinning at her. "Ah!" she cried in surprise, falling backwards against the cushions.

"Hello, Haruhi," smiled Tamaki. "Have a good day?"

"Um…I guess so…"

"Not too much homework?"

"Well I would get all of it done, if you people weren't bothering me."

"Kaoru! I'll catch you!"

Haruhi began to look over her shoulder at where Hikaru ran. "What is…"

"Nothing!" replied Tamaki, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him. "Don't look over there!"

Haruhi slowly brought her gaze up to Tamaki, whose cheeks were tinting a slight red. "Senpai…?"

Tamaki, realizing how close he was to her, muttered, "Uh…" Inching away from her, he stuttered, "I-I j-just wanted…"

Haruhi stared at him expectantly. "What?"

"I-If…"

_Great…he's going to ask me the date question. _Haruhi closed her eyes, waiting for him to ask the millionth time if she'd go out with him, waiting so she could answer the same answer she said over and over.

"If you're…cheek's better." Tamaki ended awkwardly.

Haruhi's eyes widened with surprise. "What did you say?"

"I'm wondering…if you're cheek's better. You know, from yesterday…?" Tamaki smiled down at her nervously. "Is it?"

Haruhi nodded, still trying to regain her wits about her. _He never asks if I'm okay. He always seems to ask me things for his own selfish reasons. Maybe…I misjudged him? _"It's better…thanks."

Tamaki sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm sorry that she hit you, Haruhi. When you were only…trying to defend me."

Haruhi frowned. _So he was worried. _"I don't blame you, senpai."

He looked at her with a confused gaze. "Blame…?"

"I don't blame you. That Janine hit me. It was my fault, really. I shouldn't have gotten into her face like that," she added, shrugging.

"H-Haruhi…"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the Host Club King. "Whaat?" she asked slowly, seeing that dangerous glint in his eye.

"You're the most wonderful daughter a father could ask for!!" he cried, hugging her close to him, rubbing his cheek against hers. "Adorable, adorable!"

"Ahhhh, senpai! Let go!"

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared behind the embraced couple, glaring down at Tamaki. "Sennpaaaii," they said in a demented tone, their eyes glinting with malice.

Tamaki shrieked, leaping from the couch and sprinting away as the twins ran after them, fire spouting from their mouths as they shouted curses towards their King.

Haruhi sat on her couch, looking up to the ceiling, irritated with the whole situation. "Never should have come to school…" she grumbled to herself.

"Your own fault," said Kyoya as he passed, grinning down at her with no mercy.

Haruhi glowered at Tamaki, whose face was writ with fear as he ran as fast as humanely possible away from the twins. _Next time I feel sorry for Tamaki because he's 'moping' on account of me, I'll think twice, _she thought as the twins banged into a nearby table, making a huge crash.

"Seems the Host Club is back to normal," grunted Mori to himself as Hunny scolded the twins loudly for making such a mess. "Mitsukuni," he said to Hunny.

Hunny turned his head, smiling widely at his cousin. "Yes, Takashi?"

"Would you like to join me when I go to work today?"

Hunny's face creased with a perplexed frown. "You work somewhere, Takashi?"

"Yes. Someone there wants to meet you."

Bouncing in his chair, Hunny cried, "Hai, hai! I'd love to come!"

With a grin, Mori said, "Good."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On The Other Side Of The Adorable Pancake…**

"Is this where you work, Takashi?"

"No, Mitsukuni, that's a grocery. I work in a tea shop."

"Ohh! A tea shop! Yay! So is it this one? Yeah?"

"That's a sweets shop."

"Sweets! Can we get sweets, Takashi?! ONEGAI?"

"I'll be late for work, Mitsukuni."

"Oh…all right…"

Mori shook his head, smiling, taking Hunny's hand and leading him down the main street. He felt the need to take Hunny to work; he had a feeling that he wasn't spending enough time with him, since he had worked every day that week; at one point he couldn't even walk him home all the afternoons he wanted to.

"Why are you working here, Takashi?"

_To work off my guilt for that poor boy in the park. _"I need something to do," he replied in his monotone voice.

"Okay!" chimed Hunny, pulling on Mori's hand. "Faster, Takashi, faster! I want to see where you work!"

Mori sighed, letting him be dragged down the street by his little cousin. "That's it there," he finally said as they passed the narrow doorway of the shop.

"Oh!" Hunny stopped, admiring the building. "Wowww! It's REALLY REALLY…"

"Small, I know," Mori said, hanging his bag over his shoulder and passing Hunny. Walking up the steps, he knocked on the door as he entered through the doorway. "Mizuki?" he called, not even bothering to use a honorific. She'd get offended if he did, anyway.

"Is there a GIRL here?" asked Hunny, wide-eyed, clutching his Bun-Bun. "Like Haru-chan?"

"You can just come in, idiot!" came a voice from up the stairs.

Shrugging, Mori took Hunny's hand and yanked him inside. Shoving a hand into his pocket, he said awkwardly up the stairs to Mizuki, "Uh…I brought a friend you might like to meet…"

"A girl you're in love with?" asked Hunny innocently, looking up at Mori and tilting his head to one side.

"Wh-What?" Mori stammered, going red.

"Really?" Mizuki called. "A friend? Yokata! I could use some more talking around here!" Mizuki bounced down the narrow staircase, smiling brightly. She was dressed in a blue summer dress with spaghetti straps, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail, strands of hair hanging on either side of her face. She ran to the counter, leaning forward on the wood, eyes bright. "Oh my God!" she squealed, seeing Hunny.

Hunny held a finger to his mouth in a curious pose. "Hi," he said in a small voice.

Clearing her throat, and obviously getting a hold on herself, she clenched her fists and walked to Hunny dutifully, bending down in front of him and holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I am Mizuki, owner of the local tea shop."

Hunny nodded slowly. "I'm…Hunny…" Cautiously, he grasped Mizuki's finger and shook it.

Mizuki beamed. "Nice to meet you, Hunny!" She looked up at Mori. "Nice to see you again as always, Mori."

Mori, still thinking of Hunny's comment, nodded and looked straight ahead, cheeks still tinted a light red.

"Your friend isn't very talkative, is he?" Mizuki laughed, addressing Hunny. "However do you deal with him?"

"Oh, he talks to me!" Hunny chimed. "Lots and lots!"

"Does he now?"

"Yeah! We're cousins, we're meant to talk."

Mizuki gave Mori an alarmed look. "W-What…? He didn't tell me THAT."

Mori shrugged one shoulder. "You never asked."

Clearing her throat, Mizuki ventured, "So, Hunny, are you in the same year as Mori?"

"Yup! We're in the same class!"

"You must be _really _smart. How old are you, exactly?"

Mori frowned down at the two. Here it came. When Mizuki decided Hunny was weird. No one outside of Ouran and their family understood Hunny's behaviour and his age; so everyone they met labelled him strange. Mizuki, most likely, would fall into this category of thought…

"17, like Takashi!" Hunny chirped, holding up his bunny for Mizuki to see. "Bun-Bun isn't very old, though. He's three years younger than me, and sometimes that makes him sad."

Mizuki nodded slowly, taking in this new piece of information. Mori could only imagine what she was thinking: _17? And he acts…like a 4 year old?_

She cleared her throat. "And…"

Mori winced, almost expecting what was coming next. A question further on his age. Outburst. Whatever. He forced himself not to care.

"…this is…your bunny?"

Mori blinked.

"Yes, Bun-Bun!" Hunny held up his pink rabbit, beaming. "He's happy to meet you!"

Mizuki giggled, returning his smile. "He's so kawaii!" She shook Bun-Bun's hand as well. "Nice to meet you, Bun-Bun," she said in as serious a tone as possible.

"No, no, you hug him!" Hunny handed his rabbit to Mizuki. "He wants a hug!"

Laughing, Mizuki took Bun-Bun and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his cheek against hers. "I love him!" she declared in a high-pitched squeal.

Mori's shoulders slackened; he relaxed. A soft smile spread over his face as he watched his cousin and Mizuki talk to each other about Hunny's rabbit. _She treats him…normally…_

"I usually know when I'm going to love someone," Mizuki told Hunny with a large smile. "And I have a very strong feeling you and I are going to be best friends!"

Hunny clapped his hands. "Yay! Best friends with Mizu-chan!"

Mizuki laughed, nodding. "Hai!" She turned her gaze to Mori and grinned. "Right?"

Mori frowned. Broke into a smile. He nodded. "Right."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**-giggles- I love my non-angsty chapters sometimes (sorry, Demi! ;;). I thought Hunny was cute in this chapter, although it was kind of hard to write him…(I don't do cute and fluffy stuff). **

**Now, guess what's coming next! Is it!: a) a karaoke dance party with the ENTIRE Host Club, b) the point where everyone attacks the author with sticks and marshmallows cause they haven't had their chapterly supply of cookies, or c) the point in time where everyone is kind to the author, because this chapter was very hard to write for you readers, and gives her a nice and constructive review that will brighten her day! –grins-**

**Good job for you intelligent people who chose c). You are 100 percent…CORRECT! **

**Arigatou gozaimasuuuu! x**

**-KuroHinote**


	16. Cuppa Romance

**O The chapter you've all been waiting for…!! **

**WAIT! Anonymous chapter review replies!!: **

**LonexWolf: YAY you like my story! –grins- heh, I love caps. It's basically yelling over the internet—so exciting. I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTERS COME SO FAST THAT I WILL LEAVE ALL THOSE NON-UPDATING AUTHORS BEHIND! –chuckles with malice- The best story in the Ouran section…? –embarrassed laugh- I wouldn't say that! Cookies for yew anyway! Hehe**

**Rei: Yes, I feel sorry for my poor burnt/mouldy/spotted/mutated pancake…its getting really impatient, having been flipped over so many times. :P Yes, my myth about French people. –nods- I met a French person, and they're actually quite calm. So yeah there's my theory shot down. :) Good thing you picked C, I love your reviews! –smiles-**

**And, without further useful interruptions….**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………………………………….**

**Prologue to Chapter 16: -Insight-**

I love Mizu-chan!

I call her Mizu-chan, water, because she has a pretty blue dress on. And she's pretty. Water's always pretty!

I can tell Takashi likes her. I think he's in love with her. That's why she's going to be my best friend, her and Takashi are going to get married, and we'll all live together near her teashop and a whole line of sweet shops we can buy from every day!

_I'm happy that Takashi works here. He met Mizuki!_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………………………………….**

**Chapter 16: Love Tea Leaves **

Mori frowned when Mizuki came down the stairs from her house upstairs, a smile on her face. "You're…leaving him alone up there?" he asked slowly.

She paused on the second step from the floor. "What? Shouldn't I? All he's doing is eating cake and talking to Oji-san. He's well supervised…" She began to turn. "What, should I go back up there and get him?"

He shook his head. "No…Mitsukuni is fine on his own."

Mizuki broke into a smile. She walked up to the counter, resting her elbows on the wooden surface and cupping her chin into her palms. "Why do you call him Mitsukuni when everyone else calls him Hunny?"

"It's like him calling me by my real name. Just a sign of familiarity," Mori shrugged, flicking the broom back and forth against the ground.

Mizuki straightened. "Hey, hey, why are you doing that?" She strode across the room to him, reaching out her hand. "I sweep the shop, you don't have to put yourself through that torture."

On instinct, Mori held out his hand to stop her. "No, it's…"

He stopped as their hands touched. Her hand was outstretched, so was his, so their fingers easily entwined. They stared at each other, surprised. Mori had a random moment in his mind where he imagined pulling Mizuki closer and grabbing her into an embrace.

Mizuki laughed in an embarrassed way, pulling from his arm. "S-Sorry," she stuttered, turning around to hide her flushed face.

His eyes averting to the ground, Mori kept sweeping as if nothing happened. _I read too many romantic novels. _"I can do it," he told her, tone hard.

She turned, frowning. "If you're sure…" Fingering the bracelet on her thin wrist, she looked down at the floor. "Hunny…isn't how I expected him to be."

Mori sighed, leaning against the broom as he too looked down at his shoes. "I know. His age…"

Mizuki turned her head, a confused look passing over her face. "His age? What about it? Was he lying when he said he was 17 or something?"

"Nothing." _She's so oblivious._

Shrugging, Mizuki fished a tin of mints from her dress pocket and fumbled to snap it open. "Anyways, no, I meant that he's much more friendly than I expected. I was expecting this shy little guy who wasn't very outgoing and who I would have to coax into speaking…But he's very talkative! That shows that he's a very happy person." She held the mints in Mori's direction. "Do you want some?"

Mori gave her a side-glance. Shook his head.

She lowered her hand, her brow knitting in a frown. "And when someone doesn't talk very much, you know that he's unhappy," she continued, sucking a mint between her teeth.

He returned the frown. "What if they don't want to talk?"

Mizuki shrugged one shoulder, looking off to the side. "I don't know…it's just my opinion that unless you hate the person, you should at least attempt to make conversation with them." She made eye contact with him, her grey eyes demanding. "Does that mean you hate everyone but Hunny?"

The broom ceased to move. "Wh-What?" asked Mori, taken off guard.

She stared at him with eyes of steel. "You heard me. You don't bother to make conversation to anyone but Hunny. Even my friend, who attends the Host Club every afternoon, says how you're always silent, even when people try to talk to you." She clenched the tin of mints in her hand, gritting her teeth. Her mint snapped in two. "I can't help but thinking…that if you don't bother to talk to anyone, don't bother to reply, it means you find the person a waste of time."

Mori frowned at her; but said nothing.

"Like now!" Mizuki took a step towards him, scowling. "Why aren't you replying, Mori? Do you just get lost in your own selfish world and can't be bothered?"

Mori sighed, looking off to the side.

"Why are you acting like such an idiot?!"

He still didn't reply. His mind was half on the colourful teapot on the top shelf.

"I want to understand you…"

He frowned. Looked at her again. The happy, unbreakable Mizuki had bent her head, her red hair covering her face. She was crying.

_C-Crying…?_

Mori stared, eyes wide. She looked up, the tears blurring her vision. "Can't you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked, in a pleading tone.

A span of silence. "You're yelling at me…so you can try to understand me?" asked Mori.

She looked up, a small smile spreading across her face. "Y-Yeah. Is my point getting across?" She saw his confused expression and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm just making an idiot of myself…" Sitting on a chair by the shelves stacked with tea, she buried her face into her hands. "Ignore me," she commanded. "Keep sweeping."

Mori exhaled a sigh, leaning the broom against the shelves. He walked in front of Mizuki, looking down at her. "I understand you," he told her.

Her head lifted. She blinked away tears. "Y-You…"

"Even though I don't reply…I always understand you." He bent down beside her, like he always did with Hunny when he was crying, and fished a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping her tears from her face.

Mizuki blinked, her surprise growing. "M-Mori?"

He smiled at her perplexed expression. Leaned closer to her face. Softly his lips brushed against hers. He pulled away, looking at her with a serious gaze. "That's my reply."

Mizuki got over her shock soon enough. Given this invitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss; this time more urgently. He gave into her, keeping the contact next time their lips touched. Their kiss slowly deepened, filled with more passion. Neither of them could understand the desire that was taking them over, controlling their actions.

A heavy smash from upstairs made Mizuki leap to her feet. She shoved Mori away, straightening her dress. "If my Grandpa catches us, we're dead!" she hissed to him.

Mori stood there, blinking in surprise as she hesitantly crept over to the stairs, peering upwards. "Okay, no one there…" When she turned, she came face to face with Mori, who had followed her. She chuckled. "What, do you want to continue?" she muttered, blushing against her will.

Mori nodded. Calmly, he ran his fingers through her hair and leaned over her, continuing what they had began. She pressed her body against his, not afraid to get closer. She was passionate and begging for more; he was controlled and steady.

Time wasn't existent to them as they kissed. Sound obviously wasn't existent, either, for they didn't hear Hunny hopping down the stairs, skipping two at a time. He came around the corner, and saw Mori and Mizuki, hopelessly lost in each other's arms.

He gaped, unable to move. Takashi…his cousin…kissing…Mizuki? He could only stare.

Mizuki's grandfather came down behind Hunny, grumbling about how it got harder and harder to get down those damned stairs everyday. His eyes followed Hunny's. A fierce scowl on his face, he slammed his cane onto the stairs. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GIRL?!" he bellowed.

Mizuki's eyes flew open; she pulled away from Mori, regrettably, and stammered, "I-I-I…"

"What do I tell you, time and time again, Mizuki?! What if a CUSTOMER walks in on you!? They'll be too scarred to come in again!"

"Get off my case," Mizuki mumbled, turning around and adjusting her dress in an embarrassed manner.

"AND YOU!" Mizuki's grandfather waved his cane in Mori's direction, who just stared expressionlessly back at him. "YOU come to me for permission when you want to kiss my granddaughter, ya hear?!"

"Ah," agreed Mori, turning and following Mizuki to the shelves.

Mizuki's grandfather stared after them, furious, as Mizuki handed Mori the broom and smiled. "I think we should keep working, don't you?" she giggled to him.

Mori nodded. They both turned their backs to each other, Mori sweeping the floor and Mizuki arranging the teacups and boxes on the shelves.

"Takashi, Takashi!" Hunny ran to his cousin, leaping onto his back, fastening his arms around his neck.

Mizuki turned and smiled. "Hello, Hunny! Did you like your cake?"

Hunny nodded cautiously. "Yes…it was very good…"

"I made it myself. I hope it was to your satisfaction." She walked closer to Mori and Hunny, smiling at both of them.

"Really? Wow!" Hunny cried, amazed. "I want you to cook for me all the time, Mizu-chan!"

"You'll just have to come here more, then!" Her eyes travelled to Mori, and she winked. "Right?"

Mori nodded, a ghost of a smile touching his lips.

Mizuki's grandfather stood on the stairs, glowering. With a sigh, he slumped his shoulders. Deciding not to get involved with his granddaughter's personal life, he pivoted on his cane and marched back up the stairs, grumbling, "If she has so much energy to make out with my assistant then why the hell doesn't she make me a decent cup of tea every once in a while…?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Stephen shuddered in the night air, rubbing his bare arms for warmth. "Janine…are you sure you want to do this?" he sighed.

Janine ripped a piece of tape in half with her teeth, smacking it between a poster and concrete wall, to keep the flimsy piece of paper erect. "YES, Stephen. The stupid, pathetic Host Club deserves it. Them, their leader, and that…transvestite freak." Angrily she slapped another piece of tape on the wall, her face creased in a scowl.

A span of silence. "You really think they deserve it?"

"Yes, Stephen, they do!"

"Are you…sure? Is it worth getting in trouble for?"

Janine whirled on him, her blonde hair flipping across his face. "I should _never _have told you my plan! That's the last time I'm falling for your stupid 'I want to know what's wrong' act! To think I thought for a moment you were being a good big brother, and supporting me."

"I _am _being a good big brother, Janine," Stephen said, taking a step in her direction. "I am telling you that this is not a good idea; this isn't a solution. You're being damned idiotic, carrying out this plan that a _monkey _could have thought of."

"You saying that my plan isn't intelligent?" Janine demanded, folding her arms and giving him an intimidating glare.

His lips curling into a grin, Stephen replied in a smooth voice, "Even dumber than the idea you had when you were 5 that concerned the peanut butter, broken crayon, and stuffed monkey."

Janine drew back, stung at the insult. "That's so degrading! Because this isn't ALL of the plan, just putting up these posters. There's more."

"Oh, really? Do share."

"Pfft. Keep dreaming, brother dear. You've lost all my trust." Giving him a haughty look, loving being in control, she turned back to the wall and prepared to put another piece of tape on the wall.

"Janine." Stephen caught her wrist, whirling her around. "Before you launch into whatever stupid, 'evil' plan that you've thought up to get your revenge, just _think _about it. Is it _worth _it? Is it against the rules?"

"Yes, and of course not."

Staring hard into her eyes, Stephen dropped her wrist. "I'll let you do what you want…but don't be stupid about it. Don't let anger blind your common sense, like it always does." Shaking his head, he turned, forking his fingers through his blonde hair in an agitated way. His tall and dejected figure disappeared into the night as he walked away from the archway.

Janine glared at where he had left, and looked back to her large signs. They DID deserve it. Every last one of them.

_I'll stop the Host Club from being existent. I'll be the first one to shut them down, so no one is ever swooned by any of them again!_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………………………………….**

**-collective gasps ripple through the audience at the drama of it all- Exciting stuff! What is Janine planning? Will Kyoya get Haruhi, or will she stay fastened within Tamaki's grasp? And how will Haruhi react to Mori's little romance escapade with Mizuki? Oh no, HOW WILL THIS END?! Oo (I'm still wondering how it will end myself….heh.)**

**Now SPEAK, my readers! Tell me thy thoughts:D And any suggestions how to make my romantic scenes less crappy are muuuch appreciated, because I don't experience romantic scenes in real life all that often. P**

**-KuroHinote**


	17. Confessions

**HURRAY! A chance to update! I hate being grounded like a little kid…-mutters- But finally I am released! Now I can shower pancakes in every direction and bring happiness to fanfiction. –smile-**

**Thank You, my patient reviewers…you are all so kind! **

**x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.……………….**

**Prologue to Chapter 17: -What Grandpa Thinks About It All-**

Ah, young love. How wonderful it can seem to a senile old man like me. When it's right in front of me, being experienced by my own granddaughter, it's a bringer of old memories. Such as how I met Mishiko…we had something that could never die. Not even when she herself lay down to rest…

I've seen Mizuki go out with other jerks. Idiots, they are! Striding around with their pants just about falling off their asses, with dyed hair and even an earring in their ear! What are they, bi-sexual? Well I don't stand for it, when Mizuki brings them home just so they can have a 'private moment' in her room, which usually ends up to be three hours of constant whatever-they-do-up-there.

That's why I always used to get her angry by phasing them with my cane that waved in the air, nearly hitting their small-brained heads.

And when they all dumped her without mercy and ran to another girl who they ASSUMED to be prettier than my Mizuki, and cheating on her without telling her, I was close to drowning them in the river. I never really figured out why she spent so many hours crying and moping about it—they were low-intellectual idiots. But I sympathized with her anyway, She is like a second daughter to me, and I a second mother to her. Ever since her mother dumped her with me when she was 8.

That irresponsible hooligan! Sometimes I wish I could disown her. Leaving her daughter like that, just so she could travel to America without having to pay so much money and go to New York to hopefully start a better life with a completely new man. Mizuki was a memory of her hard life in the dump side of Tokyo. She hates Mizuki because of that.

Mizuki carries that shame from her mother like a fighter. She's a strong individual, that girl. Although she does need to keep the shop in a better order. I came downstairs yesterday to find her not sweeping, but making out with that new assistant of mine shamelessly, not even aware of who could walk in on them! Sometimes, oh sometimes…

Yet, love is good….She needs it. A distraction from her difficult and cooped up life would be nice for her.

_And if my assistant does decide to get hitched up with my granddaughter, lets just hope this boy is ready to handle wild hell._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………………………………………………..**

**Chapter 17: Confession**

"Haruhii, why are you doing homework AGAIN?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined, pulling on her blazer sleeve. "Play with us, play with us!"

"Go 'play' with one of the guests," Haruhi grumbled, her pencil speeding across her science worksheet.

"But there's no one here!"

Haruhi blinked. She raised her head to look around, and nodded. "Oh…you're right." The Host Club was completely deserted. With a shrug, she bent down over her homework again. "Oh well."

"Where is our guests?!" Tamaki cried, dashing from wall to wall in the room, waving his arms wildly.

"Maybe they had something better to do…" sighed Kyoya, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"SOMETHING BETTER TO DO?!" This only made Tamaki commence to running in circles.

Hunny sat at his table, unconcerned as he shoved cake into his mouth. Mori sat across from him, elbow on the table, chin propped in his palm as he stared out the window blankly. Giving him an innocent smile, Hunny chimed, "How's Mizu-chan, Takashi??"

Mori whipped his head in his cousin's direction, trying hard to keep his steel exterior as chaos erupted inside him. "Who?" he lied.

"Mizu-chan! The girl that works where you work!"

"Mori-senpai has a job?" Hikaru gaped.

"Girl, huh?" asked Kaoru with a knowing grin.

Mori shrugged, turning away from the twins, pretending to be intently interested on the tree outside of the window.

Tamaki turned towards Mori, a triumphant smile on his face. "I think we've let Mori-senpai run a bit too wild," he said in matter-of-fact tone. "Hunny-senpai, what is this girl like?"

"Well, she has red-brown hair, she's tall, she's pretty, and…"

"Mizuki," Mori said in an icy voice, staring at him with hard eyes; almost pleading for him to shut up.

"Do you love her, Mori-senpai?" asked Haruhi, peeking over the couch she sat on, setting her homework aside.

"Of course he does!" Hunny chimed, leaping from his seat and dancing around Mori in circles. "Takashi loves Mizuki, and they're going to get married, and I'm going to throw flowers, and there will be lots of cake, and—"

"Tamaki," said Kyoya from the table across the room, above Hunny's string of delighted conversation.

Tamaki turned, smiling in his friend's direction. "Yes, Kyoya?"

Kyoya met the King of the Host Club's eyes with a very serious gaze. "No guests is no money. The rates will drop—drastically."

A line went over Tamaki's head, showing how much he knew of the subject. "Yes…" he said slowly.

Kyoya gestured to the door. "Go retrieve your guests!"

"As you said, they went home."

Kyoya leaned forward, a relaxed grin on his face. He didn't want to go look for their misplaced fans; so he'd lure Tamaki into the trap. "Or, they're bored of the Host Club…and another club has presented some competition."

"You mean…someone's made a club…identical to the Host Club?!" Tamaki gasped, his figure going white.

"Exactly." Settling back in his chair, he pushed back his glasses from the tip of his nose. He knew, of course, that this wasn't true—he did daily extensive monitoring of all the clubs, making sure that no new clubs were formed that were slightly the same to theirs.

"But…they can't!" Tamaki shrieked. "I bend under competition! What will the Host Club be? Will we be tossed out into the street? We'll get SHOT within the first day! Kyoya, we must terminate this club immediately! The King demands it! And…" He stopped, his eyes going as wide as plates. "WHAT OF HARUHI!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He flew into his circles again, pulling the hair from his head.

"What of me, senpai?" asked Haruhi with a frown creasing her brow. When he wouldn't reply (he just kept on shrieking), she shrugged and went back to her homework, tackling a complex math problem, somehow blocking out the noise.

Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes. He had achieved the exact opposite of his plan: now Tamaki was too over-excited to think of going out to look for the guests. Standing, he shut his brown leather notebook with a snap, and, cupping it in his hand, walked out of the door. As soon as he shut the white double doors, the noise was cut off from the hall. Sighing, he closed his eyes in exasperation. "Why do I do everything…?"

Opening his eyes, he walked a step forward; stopped. Janine stood in front of him, hands clasped behind her back, a small grin on her face. "Hello," she greeted in a perfectly pleasant voice.

"Hello…" Kyoya said hesitantly, giving her an odd look. "Excuse my impertinence, but why are you just standing there?" He decided that Janine wasn't deserving enough to be treated as a princess; as he treated the rest of the girls.

Instead of answering his question, her grin grew wider, and she asked him a question of her own. "What are you looking for, Kyoya-senpai?" she asked innocently.

Kyoya frowned at her. "Nothing of importance…but why are you standing there?" He hated not being answered.

"An answer for an answer," she replied back smartly, examining one of her pink-painted nails. "Now what are you looking for?"

"We seemed to have 'misplaced' our guests, if you like. No one's turned up for the Host Club." Kyoya stuck a hand in his pocket, giving her a steady look with his eyes. He had a feeling it would be a battle with this girl, if he wanted answers to confirm his suspicions of what she did.

"Well, I'm standing here waiting for you to come out and look for them," she replied, looking up at him, her blue eyes dancing with delicious mischief.

Kyoya blinked. "Why?"

Janine chuckled. "You think I'll answer that easy? It'd ruin the fun. Let me ask you something that requires an answer: you love Haruhi, don't you?"

Spine going rigid, Kyoya's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. His face stony, he said, "I don't see how that's relevant."

With a chuckle, she told him, "It's really killing you, isn't it? Seeing the only girl you've really taken a fancy for, fall gracefully into the arms of the charming, bright King of the Host Club…after all, why would she fall for a shadow king?"

Kyoya clenched his jaw. "I assure you that's not the case," he said with one of his strained, fake smiles. He also hated it when some people could read his mind like an open-paged book.

Her grin became almost triumphant; she had found his weak spot. With a shrug, she said, "They've all gone home. Your guests."

"How would you know?"

"Because the Host Club is off today," she told him. With a giggle, she lightly flew a piece of paper in his direction. Turning on her heel, she walked down the hall, giving him one last look and grin as she turned a corner.

Kyoya bent over, clenching the paper delicately between his fingers. Holding it close to his gaze, his face contorted with anger. "That girl…" he muttered in a dangerous tone to himself, crumpling the paper in his fist. Straightening, he turned and burst through the doors of the music room. This earned him alarmed looks from all the members.

Tamaki saw Kyoya's anger first. "Kyoya, what's wrong?" he asked, walking towards his friend, a worried expression on his face.

Realizing it was obvious, Kyoya let his emotions melt from his face. "This is what your girlfriend concocted, Tamaki," he muttered, slapping the poster down on the tabletop.

The rest of the Host Club gathered around the round table; even Haruhi was interested enough to take a look. Hikaru and Kaoru whistled. Hunny gasped, "What? What does that mean? Who wrote it?" Haruhi's eyes went wider than normal. Tamaki stood frigid on the spot, Janine's words echoing through his head.

'HOST CLUB CANCELLED TODAY' said the poster in boldly glorious pink characters. The sign would easily have been read by many eyes. Tamaki stepped back from the table, putting a hand to his forehead, shaking his head back and forth, almost in confusion.

_It's a mistake to not hate me, Tamaki. You won't get hurt if you do._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**On the other side of the wounded pancake…**

Tamaki took a large breath, lifted his fist, and rapped against the door of Janine and Stephen's great aunt's house. "Bad idea…" he muttered under his breath.

"Good idea," Kyoya corrected behind him. "If what you say about Stephen and Janine's little brother is true, then we need to persuade Stephen to tell her the truth."

"It's obvious that Janine's little brother's death is affecting this whole thing," Kaoru said. "She's not dumb; I'm sure she has a feeling that something's going on."

"I just wish we had more of a tactic…" Tamaki grumbled, shaking his head. "We're doing this so _clumsily_! What happened to our Host Club flare?"

"Smouldered," Hikaru supplied.

"Was never existent," added Haruhi from somewhere behind the Host Club crowd.

"Should all of us really be here?" asked Mori.

"You're right. Stephen will be suspicious. Quick, dive in those bushes!" Tamaki beckoned, shoving the twins off the porch and into nature's welcoming, thorny arms.

"Yay, bushes!" Hunny celebrated mindlessly, canonballing after the twins. Dutifully, yet with a face of regret, Mori leaped after his cousin.

Kyoya let out a sigh. "Well…at least they're gone," he grumbled.

"Haruhi, you too!" Tamaki hissed, making an attempt to throw her unromantically into the bushes.

"Why, senpai?! I can stay here, thank you!"

"No, you can not! If Stephen sees you, he'll never—"

The door behind them swung open. Janine stood at the door, her long blonde hair brushed freely across her shoulders; a contrast from the tight ponytail that she always wore. Her expression turned to disgust as she saw Tamaki and Haruhi, who quickly let go of each other.

"_What_?" she asked in an icy voice.

"Ah, Janine, hello," said Tamaki in an embarrassed way. Rubbing the back of his head, he laughed, "Uh, well, you see—"

Rolling his eyes to the sky, Kyoya cut in smoothly between Janine and Tamaki, smiling politely in the girl's direction. "Hello there," he greeted. "I tried to come along, but these two tagged along; hopeless case, really. But what I was really hoping for was that we could go on a walk together; talk, perhaps." Kyoya simply smiled at her skeptical expression. "Is that convenient?"

"A…walk?" asked Janine slowly. "You're asking me to go on a…walk?"

Kyoya nodded. "I wanted to talk to you. About what you said to me in the hall. It seems that the conversation was cut off too abruptly."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a questioning look; she shrugged, supplying no answer. Neither of them knew what Janine had said to Kyoya in the hall.

"Well…" Janine bit her lip, thinking; then caught sight of Haruhi and Tamaki over Kyoya's shoulder. "No," she said, back in her voice of iron. "No; I want nothing to do with the Host Club. Forget it." With that, she slammed the door on his face.

Kyoya winced; sighed. "I tried," he shrugged, pivoting on his heel, ready to walk down the stone steps.

"No, Kyoya, wait!" Tamaki cried. He clapped his hands on his friend's shoulders, staring hard into his eye. "You haven't lost your flare!"

"Eh?"

"Your Host Club flare! It is still within you! Use it, Kyoya. As your King, I _command _you to use it!"

The twins, Mori and Hunny popped their heads out of the bushes, sticks pointing high out of their hands. They nodded simultaneously. "Yes!"

"Uh…" Kyoya began.

"No excuses! You connect to Janine; so turn around, knock on the door, and PLEAD that she go on a walk with you!" Tamaki's face grew into a large smile. "Or, confess your love!"

A sweat-drop appeared on the side of Kyoya's head; his face darkened. "What?" he asked in a dead tone.

"Don't you take an interest in her?" Tamaki asked, innocently tilting his head to one side.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai, that's what I thought…" Haruhi said slowly, tapping her chin in thought. "You two seem to match; you and Janine. If you talked to her, maybe you could find out why she's trying to keep the guests away."

Kyoya let out a sigh. "Fine, fine…" he muttered. Turning, he said over his shoulder, "Do your duty as well, Tamaki. While I lead her out of the house, talk to Stephen about what he should confess to her."

Tamaki gave Kyoya a playful salute. "Yes, sir Kyoya!"

His eyes rolling to the sky once again, he jammed his finger on the button to the doorbell. Inside, they heard it chime around the house. Then angry footsteps coming towards the door.

"Quick, hide!" Tamaki tackled Haruhi into the bushes, landing on top of her. In the same motion, Hikaru and Kaoru snatched a pile of branches and a few small, nearly dead flowers from the ground and jammed it into Kyoya's fist.

As Kyoya turned to give them a bewildered look, they put their thumbs up and grinned. "Now you're ready!" they snickered.

The door flew open, nearly hitting Kyoya in the face. Janine, once again, was at the doorway, fists clenched, face tense with anger. "How many times do I have to bloody tell you to keep you bloody away from—" She stopped. Her face dropped into a confused look. Raising her hand slowly, she pointed at the yard waste in Kyoya's hand. "What…are you holding?"

"Uh…" Kyoya looked down at his 'flowers' with even more sweat-drops pouring down his forehead. "They're…meant to be for you. I couldn't find anything else." Making a point to kill the twins tomorrow, he handed her the 'flowers' with dignity, hanging his head to hide his blush of shame.

With a small giggle, Janine took them. "Why, Kyoya-senpai, they're absolutely beautiful," she said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Kyoya shrugged, still fuming over his embarrassment.

"It's going perfectly!" Tamaki sighed next to Haruhi, clapping his hands over his cheeks, in a swoon. "Kyoya is the perfect host! 100 PERCENT FOR KYOYA!" he cried, raising his fist high in the air.

"Senpai!" Haruhi hissed. She slapped her hands over his mouth, giving him a glare. "Shh!"

"H-Haruhi's so cute when she's angry…" whimpered Tamaki under her hand, a small tear appearing at the corner of his eye.

Back to the porch now; the only picture of sanity in this story.

Looking off to the side (he couldn't tell why he was suddenly shy) Kyoya said, "Well…now that I've given you flowers, what about the walk?"

Janine chewed her lip in thought, frowning at him. "Well…" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Maybe…just down the block a bit. No more than ten minutes."

Kyoya nodded. "Deal." Backing away a step, he held out his arm for her to pass. "Are you ready?"

Janine shook her head affirmatively; with hesitant steps, she walked past Kyoya and down the pathway of her house. Kyoya followed close behind; he gave Tamaki a side-glare as he and Janine rounded from sight.

"Right!" Tamaki cried as they disappeared. "Troops, into action!" He and the rest of the Host Club charged forward, tripping over their own feet to get to the door.

"Now, listen," said Tamaki in a grave voice as they all skidded to a halt on the doorstep. "This is going to be a delicate and serious matter. Stephen isn't going to take to this situation lightly. So, if all goes wrong, who are you going to depend on to convince Stephen into telling Janine his deep, dark secret?"

A moment of hesitation; slowly, the twins, Mori and Hunny pointed to Haruhi, giving Tamaki innocent looks. Haruhi gave them a blank look. "Eh? Me?"

"No, fools!" Tamaki howled, smacking Hikaru over the head with his palm. "You're meant to point to ME! The King! I convince everyone of everything!"

"But, Tama-chan, Haruhi is blunter and does more talking. You just yell a lot and scare people," Hunny said with a timid glance in his direction. Mori nodded.

"B-But that's not the pooooint!" Tamaki cried, waving his fists wildly in the air.

"Okay, look at it this way," said Kaoru and Hikaru in the same tone. "Do you want Stephen to side with us, or do you want to be kicked out of the house five minutes after we walk into the door?"

"The first one, of course!" Tamaki huffed.

"Then choose Haruhi to be the convincer."

"Haru-chan the convincer!" Hunny chimed, dancing in circles around her as she hung her head in exasperation.

"Yokata…" she grumbled sarcastically. **((Translation: Great))**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**On the other side of the Purple Pancake…(Omigosh! 'Tis MAGIC!)**

Leaves fell around Kyoya as he walked with Janine down the street; their feet shuffled through the dratted brown things every step they took. _Swish-swish. Swish-swish. _

_Annoying…_ grumbled Kyoya in his mind.

He never liked the leaves. Never did, never would. Because leaves meant the weather would get colder. Leaves meant that in a couple of months, it wouldn't be the leaves you'd be tripping over, it'd be snow. And wind, blasting your huddled frame as you made your despondent journey to warmth, which is god knows how many miles away. Kyoya hated that. He hated the cold.

Despite his nickname, 'The Ice King', he hated anything to do with snow, ice, or the dropped temperature that came with it. That's why he hated the leaves; because it signified that he would soon be miserable.

Yet, at that moment, he found a reason to like the leaves: they made sound. They filled in the silence. The awkward, empty silence that hung between him and Janine.

As much as Tamaki said they connected, they didn't.

_It'll take a while to get anything out of her…_thought Kyoya, rolling his eyes to the sky and letting out a deep sigh as Janine looked over to him with expecting eyes.

"Well?" she prompted.

Kyoya searched for the words; the words to ease into the conversation. "So…" he began. "The poster. Saying that the Host Club was cancelled. Why'd you write it?"

Janine let out a snort. "Isn't it obvious? I don't want any of your guests to show up."

"Why? Are you making a competing club of your own?" Kyoya shot her a glance; he was ready to fight her for finances.

"No, no," she said with a quick shake of her head. "That's completely wrong. I cancelled the Host Club, prevented the guests for…reasons of my own."

"Really." Kyoya sighed, feeling the flow of their words slip once again. He couldn't seem to uphold a one-on-one conversation, unless he was faking a smile or if the opposite person was talking incessantly; and the situation wasn't either of those choices.

"Okay, Kyoya, I'll be frank." Janine stopped, taking a step in front of him and standing in his way. He stopped, blinking behind his glasses with surprise. "I know when I'm being used. For a lot of my life, my name's been mentioned for one thing or another; whether it be Stephen blaming me for something he did or my Dad blaming me for my parents' divorce. So I _know _when someone's using me; you really can't hide it."

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"Kyoya Ohtori, you are using me for information. You don't want to take a walk with me. You just want to know why I'm sabotaging your precious money-making scheme: the Host Club." She raised her eyebrows expectantly, crossing her arms. "Well?"

Giving her a polite smile, Kyoya replied, "We're alike, then. Because I know that you're using me to create fear among the Host Club, by making me nervous about my 'feelings' for Haruhi. You're using me for your sabotaging scheme." Pushing his glasses further up his nose, his eyes closed in a calm manner, he replied, "So, you see, we're both to blame on the subject."

Janine gave out a harsh laugh, looking away. "I guess…we are."

Kyoya let out a small sigh, frowning down at her slumped figure. _Her own reasons…I think I have a good guess what those are. _"I wouldn't bother," he told her.

She blinked up at him. "Bother with what?"

"To get Tamaki's attention. That idiot doesn't see past his own antics. You get nowhere with trying to explain something deep and meaningful such as love to him."

Clenching her fists, her figure snapped into an erect position. She scowled up at him. "I'm not trying to get his attention," she hissed. "This is NOT for attention."

"What is it for then? If not money, if not attention, then I can't imagine what else you'd be seeking."

"I'm not seeking anything! I don't WANT anything out of this! I just want those girls…those stupid fan girls!…to stop falling in love with him, and stop chasing after him." She turned from Kyoya, her fists clenching the sides of her sweatpants in tight balls. "I don't _want _Tamaki to notice me anymore," she whispered in a tense whisper. "I know that's impossible now. I just want everyone to stop…"

"…Having access to him," Kyoya finished for her with a nod.

She looked over her shoulder, a confused frown on her face. "Yeah. That's exactly what I meant."

His eyes still closed, trying to seem as unconcerned as he could with the matter, he said, "You don't want any other girl to fall for him, for him to flirt with anyone else, because you just want him and him alone. But you know you can't have him, not in any way possible; so you want to cut off all ties that could bind him to love."

She nodded, an awed expression on her face. "Yes…that's my same thoughts," she breathed.

"That's why you're acting so cruel towards everyone, right?"

She bit her lip, a tint of a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Yes…But…how did you know my thoughts about Tamaki?"

"I'm facing the same problems."

Her gaze snapped to his face; her eyes widened. "Y-You mean…" she stuttered.

Kyoya frowned, remaining silent.

"You're in love with Haruhi…and Tamaki?"

He didn't supply an answer; looking down at the leaves, he kicked a few at random, watching them blow in the gentle wind. He wondered how long the sidewalk they stood on would be drowned in leaves, and when the snow would come and blanket the city. He wondered how he would stop confessing to people he hardly knew about the people he had feelings for.

Janine sighed, fumbling with the strings of her sweatshirt. "It's…hard, isn't it?" she asked in a soft murmur.

"What is?" he asked in an absent tone, still looking down at the leaves through his thin-rimmed glasses.

"How you can have such feelings about someone…but have such inability to voice them."

Kyoya's foot paused; he nodded. "That seems to be the case with a lot of people in Ouran."

Around them, the wind blew, carrying on its rim the confession of their silent feelings….

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x……………………………….**

**Wellp, this novel is obviously rounding to its end. But there are surprises coming, I assure you…! –sweatdrop- (-mutters to self- Shocking ending…I need a shocking ending!)**

**Review…your chapters are limited. Mehehehe. –evil grin-**

**-KuroHinote**


	18. Finally, The Stupid Author Updated

**HI GUYS! Yes, I know I've been neglecting fanfiction for a while, and I am sorry! But I have an excuse: my laptop completely died on me and ate most of my documents. So I had to write this whole thing**

**again, within an hour, so I could update with the little time that I have on this computer! Please enjoy. –grin-**

**Please note: This was written in exactly 40 minutes, which is pretty legendary for me, and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Chapter 18: A Peasant's Worries_

I can't help but feel worried about the atmosphere around me. Tamaki seems to get madder and madder at Hikaru, and Hikaru madder and madder at Tamaki. Kaoru seems more depressed. Kyoya has gotten muter than I

ever remember him. Something's climaxing; something's not right.

What's wrong with the Host Club these days?

_Chapter 18: _

"Kyoya!" Tamaki sprinted up to his friend, weaving around people that clogged the halls. He crashed into him, grabbing him into a tight hug. "Guess what, guess what!" he cried, pulling away from him, his face in a

bright smile.

Kyoya stared at him. "I could never guess," he said in a dead tone.

"Oh, that's no fun!" Tamaki whined, holding up his hand like a wounded paw. "Guess! Onegai?"

"You thought of a new event for the Host Club."

"No!" cried Tamaki happily, spinning around in circles on his heel. "I'll tell you! The Host Club…" He lowered his voice, leaning in close to Kyoya's face. "…hasn't lost its flare!"

Kyoya let out a deep sigh. "Oh," he said through tight lips.

"We convinced Stephen," Tamaki announced, a proud smile on his face. "Well, Haruhi did…She talked to him, and he listened to all that she said. Every word of it! And then he agreed that he'd tell Janine, since they're flying back to France soon anyway, and she'd discover the truth. Isn't that good?" he asked uncertainly when Kyoya's expression didn't change.

Managing a small smile, Kyoya said, "Yes, it's good."

"Yay!" Tamaki leapt in the air, fist held high. "The Host Club is back on its feet once again!"

"So it would seem…"

"Janine seemed happier when you walked back with her," said Tamaki, tilting his head to one side, giving Kyoya a questioning look. "What did you say to her?"

"Oh, nothing important," shrugged Kyoya.

"Did she say…why she made that sign that cancelled the Host Club?" Tamaki frowned.

Kyoya nodded, and replied with no hesitation. "It was because of you, of course. She made the sign out of complete jealousy. But even you could have guessed that."

Tamaki hung his head, wincing. "Yeah…I thought that that was the case…"

Kyoya blinked at his friend's sudden depression; hesitantly, he reached out a hand, maybe to pat Tamaki's shoulder in reassurance or something to make

him feel less sad?, when he remembered who he was and who Tamaki was. Sighing, he dropped his hand, before Tamaki noticed. "She'll get over it; and so will you," he said tightly, turning on his heel and walking away.

Behind him, Tamaki looked with sad eyes after Kyoya's retreating form; eventually, he stood alone, shoulders slumped, as everyone filed into their classrooms, leaving the hallway empty and silent.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………………………………………**

"Hikaru," Kaoru whispered next to him, his soft voice loud enough to be heard by Hikaru over the teacher's long lecture.

Hikaru's eyes travelled over to Kaoru's face, but his chin didn't move in his cupped hand. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I found a good website yesterday, while you were sleeping; exactly what we've been looking for. Let's go home straight after the Host Club and look at it, okay?" Kaoru gave his disheartened twin a small smile. He knew that Hikaru was sad over Haruhi, and swamped with negative thoughts towards how he could never have her. Kaoru thought that he could cheer him up.

Hikaru shrugged one shoulder, letting out a small sigh. "I was thinking…of just…not doing much…"

"But its just a website…"

"I don't feel like looking at anything. I was thinking of going to bed early, Kaoru."

"Oh," said Kaoru in a small voice. Timidly, he withdrew from Hikaru's personal bubble, sorry that he ever intruded. Hands in his lap, shoulders hunched, he stared down at the desk with a dreary gaze as the

teacher talked to no end about algebra and all its uses in later life.

_Am I to be…completely shut out of his life? _he thought, gulping back tears.

Hikaru bit his lip, sensing his brother's misery. Ever since he mentioned Haruhi…Kaoru hadn't been the same.

A grin spread his face. Well, time to change that.

"Kaoru," he whined, nuzzling his cheek against his brother's.

Kaoru's face flamed. "Wh-What?" he murmured, shifting

in his chair.

"Will you go to bed early with me?"

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru muttered, his heart taking a dangerous leap as Hikaru wrapped his arms tight around him.

"I've missed you," Hikaru snivelled, looking up at him with innocent brown eyes.

"Hands to yourself, boys," snapped the fed-up teacher at the front of the room. "Around the twins, their fans squealed.

"Fine," Hikaru sighed, withdrawing from his brother. Even so, he kept his hand tightly entwined with Kaoru's under their desk. Kaoru smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

He didn't know what suddenly changed Kaoru, but he didn't have any complaints about it.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………………………………………**

With a deep breath, Stephen took the brave, fatal steps towards Janine. She sat alone at a long table, eating her lunch with her head resting against her

head, her elbow propped onto the tabletop. She stared into the distance, not aware of the chatter and excitement around her. Stephen closed his eyes,

forcing himself to keep his courage_. She'll blow up. She'll cry. Hell, she'll beat me until I don't have any skin left to be bruised. But, goddamn it, I'm going to tell her the truth._

His heart stopped. He was right next to her. "Janine," he said in a strangled voice.

She looked up at him, frowning. "Stephen?" she asked. "What are you doing over here?"

"Just thought I'd sit with my little sister at lunch," he said with a lopsided grin, sitting down next to her, his bag resting on the table.

"Oh, come off it," she grumbled. "What, have your friends disappeared on you?"

"Never made any friends in the first place."

She stared at him. "Really? I thought you were being showered with popularity."

He shook his head; gave out a small laugh. "Nope. Sad, huh?"

She returned the smile. "Even sadder that I'm the exact same way. When I threw my psycho at Tamaki, everyone I knew distanced themselves from me as far as possible."

Stephen nodded; frowned. "Janine…"

"What is it?" Unconcerned, she bit into her sandwich, his eyes turning away from his. "If this is about me 'sabotaging the Host Club' plan, then forget it. I dropped it."

Stephen blinked. "Dropped it?"

"Yup. Tamaki's not worth it. Besides, making those posters were a damned nuisance. First came the planning it out on the computer, then the photocopying, then the walking around the school in the cold air just to stick it on every wall I could possibly find…" She shook her head and shrugged. "It's just not worth it."

"Oh." Stephen stood_. I'm not chickening out. I'm her brother; I should be the one to tell her. _"Janine, come with me," he told her, grabbing at her

arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Hesitantly, she stood, frowning into his worried face. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I'll…tell you somewhere more quieter." He took her hand, leading her towards the lunchroom exit. "Come on, please?"

"Sure…" Her lunch forgotten, she followed him willingly, her face crossed in a perplexed expression. She hadn't the faintest idea what was on Stephen's mind.

Wincing, Stephen looked ahead, his eyes closed with the pain aching inside him.

_Damn it, it's like hearing the news of Phillip's death all over again._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x………………………………………**

Mindlessly, Tamaki adjusted the new tea cups across the laced tablecloth, his face creased in a worried frown. A rare expression to pass over the King of the Host Club's carefree face.

_Tell her…_whispered the softly painted lilacs on the china teacup. _Tell her your feelings…_

Tamaki shook his head and told the teacup, "No. It's a stupid idea."

_Tell her. You'll feel much better._

"No I won't. You're a teacup; you know nothing of the ways of women!"

_And you do?_

Although he wasn't sure why he was yelling at a piece of china, Tamaki leaped to his feet and pointed dead at the cup, shouting, "Stop taunting me! I'll do what I want! Just to defy you, I SHALL tell Haruhi my

feelings! And she'll accept! And—"

The doors behind him creaked open. Tamaki spun around, face white. "H-Haruhi?" he strangled out.

But instead of the small form of Haruhi walking through the distant light, Janine came in on unsteady feet, a hesitant smile on her face. "H-Hi…"

Acting completely on his Host member skills, Tamaki straightened, regaining his composure and sternly harnessing his emotions. "Why hello," he smiled. "What are you doing here so late?"

Janine shrugged, looking off to the side. "I…"

Tamaki blinked in surprise, seeing her tear-stricken eyes. "Janine? What's the matter?" He walked towards her, frowning. "Is there something you

want?"

"It's a wonder you can be so nice to me," she whispered. "After all I've done."

Tamaki smiled, shrugging one shoulder. "It doesn't matter now. I understand."

She sighed, closing her eyes, keeping her irritation level low. "We would never make a couple, Tamaki," she said with a bitter laugh. "I'd kill you within the first day; you're too nice and forgiving." She looked up at him, wiping a tear across her cheek. "My…plane leaves tonight. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You talk as you regret it," Tamaki gasped. "You're going back to France! And you'll land during the night, when the lights—"

"Tamaki, I don't regret it," Janine cut in. "Japan is a wonderful place, and I'll be sad to leave, but…it's the schools that I hate."

Tamaki bit his lip, expression worried. "Oh."

"Stephen told me about my brother," she admitted, crossing her arms, rubbing her sleeves absently for subconscious warmth. "I'm thankful you made such an effort to make him tell me. I would have killed him otherwise."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him, the expression contrasting with the tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know, Tamaki. You usually are."

"You don't have to cry, lovely princess," Tamaki told her gently, dismissing the fact that she hated his florally words. Putting a hand on her arm, he smiled into her face. "You can't cry on the plane; the air hostess will be worried sick about you."

Janine nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki."

The door creaked open again. Tamaki and Janine turned their heads, and saw Haruhi standing in the doorway, a surprised expression on her face. "Oh…Tamaki-senpai," she said. "Gomen, I should have knocked…" She frowned in confusion at how close Janine and Tamaki were.

Tamaki straightened, beaming in her direction. "It's all right, Haruhi!" he chimed. "We were just—"

"I know what you were doing," she murmured. She sharply hung her head, eyes shadowed. "I'm sorry."

Tamaki stood there hopelessely as she shut the door hard, and as her footsteps echoed off into the distance. "Haruhi?" he called. He looked towards Janine, bewildered. "What…"

"Go on, go after her," Janine told him, pointing the door. "She obviously needs to be told the truth."

Tamaki tilted his head to one side, puzzled. "Truth…?" All of a sudden, his conversation with the teacup sprang to his mind. "Oh!" he gasped, spinning on his heel. "HARUHIII!" he shouted, bursting through the

door.

Janine smiled and laughed to herself as he smacked into the doorframe and stumbled off down the hall. For once, she didn't mind that the spotlight had swiveled off of her.

Tamaki sprinted down the hall, regardless of the slippery tiles he skidded across as he went. He needed to catch Haruhi, before she disappeared, and went home thinking the wrong way about Janine and him.

_I've never wanted something so much in my life._

Clambering down the stairs, he burst into the afternoon sun's light. Haruhi was nowhere to be seen.

Leaning against the hard stone of a pillar, Tamaki flipped his phone out of his pocket, dialing numbers furiously. "If only commoner's had phones…" he grumbled to himself as he held the phone to his ear and waited for Kyoya to answer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………………………….**

"Mizu-chan!" Hunny gasped, his eyes widening as large as the tea cup by his hand. "This cake is so yummy!"

Mori raised an eyebrow at Mizuki. "You can cook?"

"Oh, shut up," Mizuki said in a very unladylike fashion, sipping her tea calmly. "Any female can cook, it's a well-known fact."

Mori nodded, staring with a vacant gaze at the wall opposite to the table they sat at. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to a map hanging near Mizuki's head.

She turned, frowning. "Oh, that map?" She turned back to him, suddenly excited. "Come here, I'll show you!"

Mori stood, and Mizuki yanked him in the map's direction. Hunny jumped up from his chair, plate of cake still in his hand, and stood on the table to get a better view. Mizuki pointed to the scribbly red lines that traveled across the map. "This is the route me and my Dad took when I was twelve," she beamed.

Hunny cried, "Wow, Mizu-chan! You've been everywhere!"

She nodded, grinning. "Yup. My Dad was a missionary, and my Mom had passed away by then, so he had no choice but to take me with him. But there is a few places we haven't traveled yet…we never got to." She bit her lip, looking off to the side. "Dad died before we could…but I decided that I'm going to travel to those places someday, when the shop can finally be taken care of by someone else."

Mori nodded.

Hunny brightened. "I know, I know! Me and Takashi can come with you! Then you won't be so lonely! Because," his voice quieted, and his face was sorrowful, "it's sad to travel by yourself, Mizu-chan. What if you get lost?"

Mizuki laughed. "Wonderful idea, Hunny. I'll just have to take you with me, won't I?" She gave Mori a smirk. "And I'll have to drag you along too, I suppose."

Mori replied with a ghost of smile, "I follow Mitsukuni wherever he goes."

"Good. You're stuck with me then."

Mori opened his mouth to say more; but was cut off by a sharp ring of his cellphone. He sighed, digging it out of his pocket, his rare words disappearing into the faint past. Hunny tilted his head and gave him a curious expression as he held the phone to his hear. "Moshi moshi?"

Mizuki and Hunny gave each other a long side-glance as he nodded a couple of times, agreed, said goodbye, and hung up the phone. When they turned back to the tall third-year, his face had fallen back into a serious stare. "Mitsukuni, we need to go."

Hunny whined, "Aw, Takashi, why? I like it here!"

"That was Tamaki on the phone. Haruhi's disappeared."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x…………………………………….**

**Bum bum BUM!! Talk about Tamaki jumping to conclusions! ….or is it? –shifty glance-**

**Sorry if this chapter appeared rushed. I literally had NO time to write this, but I somehow crammed it in anyway! –grin- The next chapter will be better, I swear. Tonight I'll actually write the thing instead of doing homework, heh heh.**

**You know the drill! Again, sorry that I'm so slow…-sighs- **

**Cookies for all of my readers! And lots of sparkly…SHOES! And if you don't like shoes, well then, you get extra cookies! Whoo! **

**-KuroHinote**


End file.
